Cat's Eye
by Kari Yurika
Summary: Based off the song Trick and Treat. Gumi is a 19 year old girl living in a mansion. She soon finds out that her neighbors own a Host club. When she is forced inside, she finds out there all mythical creatures and her mom's in on it! What is Gumi then!
1. Hosts, Hostesses and Howls Chapter 1

**Character creatures:**

**Gakupo – Werewolf Luka – Corpse Bride Dell – Demon**

**Kaito – Vampire Rook – Demon Sora – Angel**

**Miku – Witch Kiyoteru – Elder Kiku – Siren**

**Meiko – Spider goddess Piko – Ghost Teto – Tengu**

**Rin & Len – Ghouls Neru – Grim reaper Lily – Fey**

**Ted – Elf Miki – Brownie (Modified) Haku – Banshee (Fallen angel)**

**Chapter 1**

**This is a host club?**

I walked up the steps with a sigh. My mom had told me to stop by and pay the guys who live in the mansion next store. I've been keeping an eye on the place for a while now and I always see women coming in and out. Frankly I've never even seen who lives there so that's part of the reason why I agreed to deliver the money. The other reason is to find out why my mom is paying them.

So as I walked up the steps, I was confused and nervous. I have no idea what kind of people these people are and with women leaving all the time…this could be some creepy harem or something…but the girls wouldn't be able to leave if it was a harem right? Maybe a prostitute house? Maybe a sex house? I don't know what to expect or what I'll find…but I finally got enough nerve to ring the door bell.

The door opened with the smell of roses hitting me in the face. It was almost intoxicating. What did they do? Drop a perfume bomb. It's like the dumped pound of rose perfume everywhere. I coughed.

"Why hello miss." A guy with long purple hair tied into a pony tail said. He wore black jeans, a white dress shirt which was only buttoned by one button in the middle and black shoes.

"Uh hi. I live next store and my mom told me to bring money over to you guys. Not sure why but here." I held out an envelope to him. He smiled and took the envelope.

"How nice of you to deliver this. If you had called, I would have gladly come to retrieve it."

"I was thinking about it but in the long run, I needed to go on a walk anyways." I turned. "See ya." I began to descend the stairs when a black limo pulled up in front of the house. A woman in a black dress that looked like it was made out of rubber stepped out and walked past me up the stairs.

"Hello Gakupo is Kaito here?" the women asked.

"Yes of course Mrs. Shizuka" Gakupo stepped aside for her to enter. She walked in with a smile. Gakupo looked at me. "Would you like to come inside?"

"No thanks." I continued down the steps. I hit looked at the Limo. "Nice." I began down the drive way. Gakupo caught up to me quickly. "Do please come in. It's the least I can do for making you come all this way to deliver this."

"First of all, I walked a max of two minutes here and second of all, the least you can do is nothing. I like nothing pretty well." I continued on.

Gakupo caught my arm. "Please miss"

I looked at him. "You're very persistent aren't you?" I sighed. "Fine, but only for a little while. I have other things to do then talk to a purple haired boy."

He smiled and led me up the steps to the mansion. He pushed the door open for me. I sighed and walked in. The place had the biggest living room I've ever seen. Next to the door was a bar. There were at least 20 couches in the middle of the room in sets of two facing each other with coffee tables in the middle. In the corners were longer couches that curved with the walls. There were at least 8 guys. Scratch that. 7 guys and two girls but both girls looked a little to male to be female. If it wasn't for the brown haired girl's giant boobs and the blond girl's clips in her hair I wouldn't be able to tell the difference.

"What…what is this place?" I asked.

Gakupo smiled. "A host club."

"Damn I was way off" I mumbled.

The brown haired girl sat on a couch in the corner flittering with a man white the buttons of his dress shirt undone and his tie untied hanging around his neck. The Blond girl sat with what seems to be her twin entertaining two girls who sat across front of them on a couch.

Then there was a man with blue hair who sat with the lady from the limo on a couch in the corner. They were both drinking wine.

There was a guy with glasses with a girl white pink hair on his lap. They were making out which made me move on to the next host.

This guy had short gray hair and looked a little girlish. He was talking to another guy who also seemed to be a host with gray hair who seemed utterly bored by everything. This host was much more manly then the other.

Sitting in the third corner was a guy with black hair with a red streak on his bangs. He looked like a tough guy with his black leather jacket and his leather pants and his leather boots. He was entertaining a girl that seemed maybe two years older then me. She wore a college uniform which explains it.

Then there was a guy with blond hair behind the bar wearing a white dress shirt with a black vest, black dress paints and a red tie. He seemed utterly uninterested by what was going on.

"Sora" Gakupo said. He placed the envelope. "Money for Dell…or was it Piko"

"Dell? Piko?" I asked.

"The guy tough guy with the gray hair. The other one it Piko. Apparently your mother was here the night before." Gakupo shrugged.

"She would" I mumbled.

Gakupo smiled. "Come." He took my hand and sat me down on a couch. He sat next to me. "Is this your first time at a host club?"

"You think I'm the kind of girl who comes to a host club for fun." I leaned back against the couch. "I don't think so. At this point, I find this place pointless. I mean host clubs only make false fantasies. What these girls should be doing is getting a man and creating there own fantasies. That's much more fun then having someone do that for me."

Gakupo half smiled. "That's very interesting point miss."

"It's Gumi. Gumi Magpoid."

"Well Mrs. Magpoid. You make a valid point. I'll have to give Kaito this information."

"May I get you anything miss?" Sora asked. He stood next to the couch with an impassive look on his face.

"No thank yo –"Gakupo cut me off.

"Wine. Two glasses please."

"Yes of course." Sora walked away.

"I'm not allowed to drink wine. It's illegal."

"How old are you?"

"19"

"One year off. No harm done"

"Plenty harm done!" I snapped.

Gakupo smiled with amusement. Your not gonna make me drink that bottle all by myself will you?"

"Knock yourself off. Get alcohol poisoning why don't you?" I crossed my arms across my chest. My phone went off. I reached in my pocket and answered. "Hello?"

"Hey sweet heart. How do you like the host club?" mom asked excitedly.

"I hate it." My eyes narrowed. "You told him to do this didn't you?"

"Yes"

"You suck"

"Love you to sweet heart."

"Yeah whatever. What are we having for dinner?"

"Eat there."

"But –"she hung up. "Damn" I hissed closing my phone. "I'm gonna kick her ass."

"Such harsh language to come out of a pretty mouth." Gakupo said.

"You" I pointed at him. "Don't pull your host crap on me. I'm not that simple"

"That was your mother? What did she say?"

"That she wants me to eat here." I mumbled.

"Wonderful." Gakupo smiled and took my hand. "Then please follow me." He helped me up and headed for a door on the other side of the room. While we passed the bar Gakupo stopped and leaned over the bar to whisper something to Sora. Sora nodded and began to clean a wine glass. Gakupo continued pulling me into the room.

When we walked inside, there was a long table with a white table cloth over it. There were about 11 chairs. Gakupo slid a chair out for me next to the head spot at the table. He sat down in the head spot.

A woman with blue pig tails came out of a separate room carrying two dishes with the silver cover thingies over each plate. She placed them in front of us and removed the tops revealing two steaks. Gakupo's looked so rare that it was oozing juices…or is that blood?

Mine on the other hand looked medium well. I sighed and looked up at the girl. "Thank you very much."

"You're certainly welcome." She went back to the kitchen.

"Are you gonna eat that?" I asked nervously.

"Well of course I'm gonna eat it." Gakupo said cutting into the steak.

My eyes widened. "You'll get sick eating like that. At least cook it a little."

"It is cooked a little. It's slightly cooked."

I rolled my eyes. "That's disgusting." I sighed and cut into my steak. It was delicious. Gakupo took a big bite of his steak. I watched him out of the corner of my eye as I took my second bite. Gakupo looked at me. I looked back at my steak.

Gakupo smiled with amusement again. "Am I bothering you?"

"No" I took another bite of my steak. "And you're your information; don't expect me back here again."

He smiled. "Oh of course not Miss Magpoid." Gakupo took another bite of his steak.

"I'm starved!" Dell announced walking into the room. He looked at me. "She new?"

"No" Gakupo answered.

"Thanks you impassive ass hole." Dell sat down at a seat. "You know Luka's gonna be pissed with this chick in her chair."

"Miku!" Gakupo called. The pigtail girl entered the room. "Another chair please." Miku left the room to grab a chair.

Piko walked in with a smile on his face. "Miku! Can I have chicken tonight?"

"Of course!" Miku called from the other room.

"Oh hello miss!"

"Hi" I said.

"You're the neighbor right? Your mother's very nice!"

"Thank you." I shrugged. "She's strange but nice."

"Strange indeed" Dell shrugged. "But fascinating at the same time." Dell chuckled. "And her abilities are evil to say the least."

"Her abilities?" I asked.

"Oh" Dell laughed.

"Shut up you idiot." Gakupo sighed then took another bite of his steak. Miku put the chair next to mine. "You know the rules."

"She's almost there." Dell shrugged. "Why does it matter?"

"Because she doesn't want it that way."

"It's a full moon tonight. You better kick the chick out."

"As long as I don't see it its fine" Gakupo shrugged.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Guys! I found Zara!" the brown haired chick shrieked running into the room. She opened her hands to a tarantula. I screamed and fell out of my chair. "Relax, Zara likes Crickets only." Meiko waved me off. I got up. "Don't be such a pansy."

"That's a spider! Sorry I'm afraid of a giant hairy tarantula!" I yelled.

Meiko rolled her eyes and petted the Tarantula. "Relax." She sighed. "But I guess I understand since Cats hate spiders."

"Watch it Meiko" Gakupo growled.

"What does that have to do with anything? I'm not a cat." I said.

"Meiko" Gakupo warned.

"Just cut to the chase" Dell snapped. "Tell her what she is or I'll do it."

"No" Gakupo snapped. "You will not disobey the rules."

Dell rolled his eyes. "Kiku can deal with it" Suddenly black wings sprung from Dell's back.

My eyes widened. "A demon!"

"And that cats out of the bag. Pun intended" Meiko said. "Well since you know Dell's secret might as well learn them all. I'm a spider goddess. Piko over there is a ghost. Miku is a witch. The guy with the blue hair is Kaito and he's a vampire. The guy with the red high light is a Demon also. The brown haired guy with the glasses is an Elder. The blond twins, Rin and Len, are Ghouls. The girl with the pink hair, Luka, is a Corpse Bride. You'll want to hear that story. It's a good one. Anyways, the bartender, Sora, is an angel. Later you'll meet Miki and she has red hair. She's a Brownie. You'd think she'd be a burnet but she hated her brown hair so she died it. Plus her beliefs are totally different."

"Continue Meiko" Gakupo sighed.

"Right. Dell's girlfriend Haku is a Banshee which is a fallen angel. Her story is really good as well. There's also Ted who has red hair in a pony tail and he's an Elf. His girlfriend Teto also has red hair in curly pigtails and she's a Tengu which is a half bird half human creature. Her stories good but Luka's is far more interested." Meiko petted her spider. "Then there's Neru who has a blond side pony tail and she's a grim reaper which is too funny. You'll know why when you met her. Then last but not least is a blond girl named Lily and she's a Fey which she'll gladly explain to you later."

"What about my mom?" I asked.

Meiko giggled. "You'll love this" Meiko put her spider on her shoulder. "Your mom is a Siren. Do you know what that is?"

"Not a clue."

"I figured that. Siren are like mermaids that kill there victims in water and eat them. Siren are incredibly beautiful and have a voice that draws men in like a moth to a flame."

"My mom is a Siren?" I titled my head sideways. "But she has no water"

"When you're at school, she comes here to swim. We have large fences so she can be a Siren and not have to worry about people finding out."

"She ahs to eat flesh. How does that work?"

"If she eats any kind of meat, she can survive. Siren prefer human flesh. Animal meat isn't as tasteful to them compared to Human flesh."

"Oh" I said nervously.

"Do you want to know what Gakupo is?" Meiko asked curiously.

"Ok run along spider bitch" Gakupo ordered.

"Who are you calling a bitch you dick?" Meiko yelled. Zara the spider waved its front two legs angrily at him.

"Wait a second" I interrupted. Meiko and Gakupo looked at me. "You guys were talking about me earlier right? If that's true, you said that I was something. I'd like to know if you don't mind."

Dell folded his wings and they disappeared in a small puff of smoke. "You're a cat. When you turn 20, you'll grow cat ears and a tail plus the ability to turn into a cat. I'd say you have it easy. You can cover up your problem. Most of us don't have that ability. Look at Piko. No one would even be able to see him if he didn't stay here."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Do we have to explain everything to you?" Dell yelled slamming his hands onto the table.

"Relax Dell" Piko said patting his shoulder. Piko looked at me. "Kiyoteru created a device that allows us to appear human here inside this mansion. Well we have the option to be human here. We can just as easily become who we really are. Dell is right. Your abilities can be hidden by a hat and putting your tail in your pants. I'm not allowed to leave. Rin and Len have it way worse since they turn into the ugliest things I've ever seen when they step off the property. Since both Rook and Dell are demon's they can't leave with there wings out in the open. It's the same for Sora and Haku. Luka's skin is to strange and stitched together so she can't leave either. Your mother can only be away from water for so long so she's forced to come here very often."

"So this is like a haven for Mythical creatures?" I asked.

"Basically only beside's the mythical part. Were most defiantly real."

"Well of course. I can see that." I gave Piko a thumbs up. "You look good for a Ghost"

Piko smiled and disappeared. Meiko sighed. "He does that a lot. He could be anywhere on the property by now. Ghosts are nearly impossible to catch with your bare hands. Now if you have a some tracking device for Ghost like on that Ghost hunter show or something, you could catch him with ease."

"Have you caught him before?" I asked.

"Well of course. Spider's can see Ghosts just like any other animal can. It's not like anyone else can catch him."

"Come on Gumi. I want to show you something." Gakupo said getting up.

"Stay away from the windows Gakupo." Meiko warned.

"I know." Gakupo snapped. When we entered the room. The room was empty of guests so everyone was there true form. Kaito sat on a couch in the middle of the room sitting next to Rook and Len. Rin sat on the other side with Luka and Kiyoteru. Sora was closing shades on the windows as the sun set.

"What is this?" Kaito said getting up. He crossed the room in a split second and stood in front of me. "You must be Kiku's daughter." He smiled. "How I'd like to take a bite out of you."

"Yeah yeah vampire boy. When hell freezes over." I nudged Gakupo. "Show the way pony tail."

Gakupo half smiled and headed for a stair case. "Sorry. Kaito loves women a little too much…you'd do well to stay away from me."

"Who says I'm coming back?" I asked.

"You'll have to as soon as you turn 20 or you'll be forced to hide for the rest of your life. It's safer to be here." Gakupo led me up the stairs.

"I don't care if it's safer. I'm not gonna be a caged monkey." I snapped.

"It's not like that. You can leave when ever you want as long as you can hide that tail and your ears. You're not as trapped as most of us are. In fact, sometimes some of us don't come back for days. Neru's usually gone. She still get's jobs since she's a grim reaper. She never says gone for over a month."

"Can you leave?"

"As long as the full moon isn't out that day, I can leave whenever I want."

"Why the full moon?" He led me down a dark hallway with little light. Then he opened a door. He pushed me inside a dark room then shut the door and locked it. The lights turned on to a normal guy's room. A unmade bed. A desk. A T.V. and a small couch in front of it. A few posters of girls in skanky poses. A opened closet with things messily hung up. A few dirty close on the floor. What was strange was the scratch marks on the walls. It looked like a dog was trying to claw its way out of the room.

"What's with the scratch marks on the walls?" I asked.

He chuckled. "What changes into a dog in the full moon?"

I thought for a second. "I don't know a shape shifter."

Gakupo sighed and leaned against the door. "A werewolf."

"You're a werewolf?"

"Yeah."

"That's pretty awesome…it might be difficult but awesome…so you can't see the moon and your fine right?"

"Yeah" He walked over and sat on his messy bed. I sat next to him.

"Anything wrong?"

"No" He looked at the closed curtains. "It's just difficult to ignore the moon."

I took his hand. "Stay strong ok?"

He looked at me for a second with confusion then smiled. "Thanks."

"Hey! Where's my beautiful daughter!" I heard my mother yell.

"I was wondering when she'd show up" Gakupo sighed.

"That means it's time to go." I unlocked the door and grabbed the door knob. "See you tomorrow." I left leaving Gakupo smiling.

"Gumi!" mom shrieked when I descended the stairs. She had Kaito and Len tied up back to back.

I giggled. "That's a little drastic isn't it mom?"

"They were resisting" mom shrugged. She hugged me then glared at Kaito and Len. "Now what did you do to my daughter." Mom sniffed me. "Yuk! You smell like a dog! What have you been doing?"

"Ask the giant dog" I said as Gakupo walked down the stairs.

"Gakupo!" mom yelled running over and tackling him to the ground. "What did you do to my daughter?"

"Nothing!" Gakupo snapped.

"Oh, ok!" Mom got up. "Come Gumi. I'm hungry and I can't work that cooking contraption."

"You mean the stove?"

"Yes that! You're so knowledgeable with cooking supplies!" Mom sang pushing me out the door. When we were outside she smiled. "So how do you like the host club?"

"I don't know mom. How do you like Piko?"

"But he's just so cute! I can't help myself!" Mom giggled like a school girl.

I sighed. "Why did you even send me here?"

"I thought it was a good time for you to find out what we are." mom looked up at the moon. "I want you to know that after you were born, I never killed another human. Not ever. I may be a Siren but I don't want you to think that I'm like the others who go to ship wrecks and drown our victims to eat." Mom looked at me. "Now it's time for you to learn about yourself."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean learning about your kind. You're what's known as a half bread. That means that your half a human and half of some kind of animal. The cats are the most common next to centaurs. The cats are supposed to mate with Werewolves. The Werewolves lost all there females over a thousand years ago so there will never be another again. The Cat Half bread's mate with the Werewolves to create more Werewolves and Cat Half Breads are one of the only species that can have children when they mate with someone not of there kind. It's rare to find a species that can mate with another from a different species. The Cat Half Breads are also very much like cats. They tend to share certain qualities. Like being easily agitated or being very lazy."

"I'm not lazy!"

"Anyways" mom glared at me then continued. "So I'll break the news to you as lightly as possible." Mom slid an arm around my shoulders. "Your gonna mate with Gakupo"

"Hell no!" I yelled. We were walking up our drive way now.

"I'm afraid the Werewolves have been disappearing. There a dying bread and your bread isn't doing so hot either. You'll have to if you'll want your species to continue. It's your duty to do so. Just like it's my duty to create more Siren."

"But you're not a dying bread."

"That's right. Actually, my bread is one that is very well populated but if everyone thought that we have too many and stopped making Siren, we'd die off quickly. So it is my duty to create more just like it's your duty to keep making more Cat Half Breads and Werewolves. Gakupo understands as well. When he found out you were born, he knew that you'd both have to. He's more then willing to create more of his species. The question is are you?" mom and I climbed the stairs to the house. Mom unlocked the door and walked in.

"I don't want to" I said looking away from her. "I'm not gonna be forced into this. Isn't it my right to marry who I want?"

"I never said you had to marry him. You just have to mate with him."

"That sounds so slutty!"

"Do it when you're ready. I'm not saying right now…but in time you will have to create more of your kind. It's something to think about." Mom headed towards the kitchen. "Will you make dinner now?"

I sighed. "Fine"

That night I sat down on my bed and stared out the window. So much had happen. To think that all those old fairy tales are true. It's even worse that I'm gonna be apart of it when I turn 20. And it seemed to only get worse. I don't want to "mate" with a purple haired imbecile. What am I gonna do now?

But then again…I see the reason why mom wants me to do it. If it was my decision I would have agreed but something about being forced into it pisses me off. I shut my eyes and laid down on my bed staring at the ceiling. I don't want to do it. I won't. Not ever.


	2. Purple, Points and Promises Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Purple, Points and Promises

"Good morning!" Mother sang dancing into the room. My eyes shot open to find her carrying a tray with breakfast on it. "Miku came over and she helped me work that cooking contraption!"

"You mean the stove" I asked rubbing my eyes. She set the tray on my lap. "It's not that difficult to work a stove mom"

"But it's hot and you know how well I did making your birthday cake when you were 6" Mom blushed. "It took a weak to replace everything."

I sighed. "Tell Miku, thank you."

"Well of course! Please enjoy breakfast!" Mom danced happily out of the room. I looked down at the food. There was a glass of orange juice, a cheese omelet and four pieces of bacon. I smiled and took a bite of the omelet. I smiled. It tastes so good. I quickly finished the food then carried the tray downstairs. Miku sat at the kitchen table talking to mom.

"I wish Piko would come a visit but it's too bad he can't!" Mom sighed.

"A shame" Miku agreed.

"Oh hello Gumi!" mom shrieked.

Miku smiled at me. "Hello Gumi, how are you?"

"I'm lovely. Thank you for breakfast. It was delicious." I said.

"You're very welcome. I love to cook."

"You're a witch correct? So you like to cook from the qualities you inherit from witches?"

"That is exactly right. Witches and warlocks love to make concoctions which directly influence my love for cooking. Just like what you've inherited, influences you as well. Your qualities that make you you are directly made to fit the same as a cat. That is what happens to us when we were born from a mystical creature…though I never thought a Cat Half Bread would come from a Siren and a vampire."

"My father was a vampire?"

"Yeah but I ate him" Mom shrugged. "He didn't taste very good. Vampire flesh tastes like frog legs" mom stuck her tongue out.

"You ate the man who got your pregnant?" I asked.

"Well I was still living in the ocean then. I was still like the others but when I found out I was pregnant I went to the land and left my fellow Siren who were very angered by my actions. I haven't returned. If I do, they'll find me and kill me. I have betrayed my fellow Siren by giving birth to a child that is not a Siren. This is the fate of a woman who cross mate."

"But you are safe here" Miku pointed out.

"Yes of course" Mom smiled. "That's why I chose this house."

"Oh I almost forgot. Gakupo asked me to give this to you" Miku held an envelope out to me with my name elegantly written on it. I sighed and tore the envelope open.

_Dear Gumi,_

_Come to the house tonight at 8 O'clock._

_Were what's on your bed_

_Love,_

_Gakupo_

I sighed and crumpled the letter. "Who does he think he is ordering my presence? Do I have a choice? Damn him!" I tossed the letter in the trash. "Tell Gakupo, if he wants me to meet him, he can get his lazy ass over here and ask me himself. If I needed him I'd at least call. Men are so pathetic." I walked up stairs angrily.

On my bed sat some old time Victorian dress. "Damn that man! I don't wear what he tells me!" I threw the dress into my closet and slammed the door. "Damn that man!"

At exactly 8 O'clock I was reading a book on my bed when my window opened and in came Gakupo looking like he was going to a party in the Victorian age. He wore all black with his purple hair down. It was much longer then I thought. He looked even more attractive then yesterday.

"I asked you to come see me and I find you here reading a book." Gakupo sighed. "You're much more stubborn then I thought."

"And you're a pain in the ass." I put a bookmark in my book then set it aside. "Who do you think you are ordering me around like that? You could have at least said please." I got up and put my book away on my book shelf. "And for your information, no women like to be summoned by a letter except those girls that are crazy fans of that crap." I turned to him. "And I'm not going anywhere."

Gakupo grabbed my hand. "Then what do you want to hear Gumi?"

"Nothing. I'm not a girl that likes that romantic crap…though I don't mind it either."

Gakupo smiled deviously. "Come, I've got some romantic crap for you."

"Oh hell no! Let go!" I snapped.

"Oh I almost forgot." Gakupo let go and walked over to my closet. He looked around and saw the dress I left on the floor of my closet. He picked it up and held it out to me. "Put this on."

"Don't order me around! I'm not your pet!"

"You're a cat so technically you are."

I snatched the dress from him. "Fine." I glared at him. "But I have a request also."

"What is that Miss Gumi?"

"You will not try to make me mate with you. Not ever."

"I'm afraid I can't do that but I can wait a while."

"Then we agree?" I asked holding my hand out to him. He smiled and shook my hand. Then his smile turned devious and he pulled me forward putting his lips on mine. My eyes widened as his arms wrapped around me. The dress fell from my hand and drifted to the floor. I tried to push away but his arms were too tight. My eyes narrowed. Suddenly his eyes began to glow purple. My eyes widened. He's trying to control me. Then everything began to fog as my body moved against my orders. Then…everything faded away as my body continued to move on its own.

When I awoke I was staring at a mans bare chest. He was so warm. I blinked a few times then looked down at myself. My face turned bright pink. I just…lost my virginity. You've got to be kidding me! I looked up to find Gakupo sleeping. My eyes narrowed. He used mind control to make me do this. I tried to retrace my memory. Slowly everything began to come back to me. I shut my eyes tight. Am I really that slutty…I did some rather…crazy things…I don't think I could of done the same without mind control but I guess every action I preformed was what Gakupo wanted.

But maybe…maybe he just told me to do something and I did all of that like I would if I wasn't on mind control…I have a feeling it's more on the lines of that then him planning the whole thing out. Thank the lord I'm on the pill or I'd be totally screwed. I smiled deviously. Didn't think about that one did you Gakupo?

I looked up at him again. He was still asleep. He really is gorgeous. I lifted a small piece of his long purple hair. I guess everything wasn't so bad (minus the part about mind control). Maybe…maybe I'll agree to procreate but when I do, it will be when I want.

Gakupo's eyes opened. I let go of his hair. He smiled. "You're finally awake. I was wondering when the affects would were off."

"That's right; I'm not under your mind control or whatever." I smiled deviously. "But you didn't take into account one thing."

"What?" Gakupo asked curiously.

"I'm on the pill"

Gakupo's eyes widened. "You are not"

"I am to. I've got the pills in the medicine cabinet to prove it. And I'll keep taking it because I will decided when I'll give birth to mutant babies. You barely even do anything. I have to do the work carrying your mutant baby so I get to chose ok?"

Gakupo chuckled. "And I thought I'd have to do this every time so I could procreate."

"What am I to you? Your baby momma or something?"

"Of course not. I'd prefer to think of you as a sex monkey."

I got up. "Second thought, it's never gonna happen again. You feel me."

Gakupo got up and wrapped his arms around me from behind. "I'm kidding. You're much more important to me then a sex monkey."

"I don't trust any words you say to me. You just want to procreate. I don't want to hear it."

Gakupo pulled me close hugging me from behind tightly. "Every word I will tell you now is genuine." His lips whispered along my ear. "I want you in particular. I could have easily found another women if I wanted to procreate but I waited 19 years for you. What does that tell you Gumi?"

"How old are you exactly?"

"154 but that's not important." Gakupo hugged me tighter. "Understand." He kissed my hair. "I've waited a long time. Understand that having you around now makes it difficult for me to control myself."

"So you're saying it was easier when I'm not around?" He hugged me tighter. At this point I was starting to feel a bruise coming on. "Gakupo you're hurting me."

He loosed his arms. "Sorry." He kissed my neck. "It was more difficult when you weren't around."

"So you're saying that you fell in love with me before I was even born."

Gakupo sighed. "No…in the beginning, I only cared about procreating…but when you were born and your eyes stared into mine with a smile on your cute face…things changed…so I waited…and now your old enough to be all mine."

"That sounds so creepy and sweet at the same time. Falling in love with a baby. You old weirdo." I elbowed him behind me.

"So what now?"

I shut my eyes and didn't say a word. Do I really want to be with Gakupo? I mean he did just use mind control to have sex with me but then again he's waited a long time for that. He's waited so long for me…so should I give him a chance or not?

I opened my eyes. "You're all mine." I laid my hand gently on his cheek and turned my head a little so I could look at him. His face turned to happiness with a matching half smile.

His eyes shut. "I've waited so long to hear those words." He hugged me tighter. I'm gonna have such a big bruise. "You can't even begin to know how happy I am"

"Maybe if you loosen your grip I can figure it out" I said out of breath. Gakupo's eyes shot open as he let go. I coughed and clutched my stomach. "What are you, a body builder?"

Gakupo laughed. That was the first time I've ever heard him laugh. His laugh is…nice. I wonder why he doesn't seem to laugh too much.

"Alright Gumi. I've got work this after noon." He began to dress again. "Kaito had us dress in our Victorian outfits. We tend to have themed days sometimes. Brings in good business." He put his coat on then walked over to me. "Come by today alright. Kaito says he's got a surprise for you…I don't have a clue but it'll be good." He gave me quick kiss. "I'll see you later." He walked over to my window and jumped out. My eyes widened. I ran over to the window covering my boobs with my arms so no one outside could see them. Gakupo was walking like nothing happen down the drive way. I sighed. He's such an ass!

"Gumi!" Kaito got up from the couch and walked over to me. "You look beautiful today." Kaito took my hand and kissed it.

"Gakupo said you had some surprise for me." I took my hand away from him.

He smiled. "How would you like to be a host?"

"No thanks" I said immediately.

"Gumi!" Piko shrieked running across the room. He tackled me in a hug.

"Uh hi Piko." I said awkwardly.

"So are you gonna be a host Gumi? I really hope you will!" Piko said looking at me hopefully.

I sighed. "Why are you so damn cute?" I mumbled.

Piko smiled. "Yeah!" he hugged me tight. "Then I want to request you first!"

"What? Already?" I yelped.

"Pretty please" Piko made puppy dog eyes.

I sighed. "I need to learn what to do anyways."

"Yeah!" Piko directed me over to a couch and sat down. I sat down next to him.

"Slow down Piko" Kaito said placing his hand on Piko's shoulder. "We still have a problem" Kaito looked behind us. I turned. Gakupo sat with a pretty girl with giant breast. She was fiddling with his purple hair and laughing flirtatiously. Gakupo seemed to be amused with his mysterious smile on his face.

"You think he won't like it?" I asked.

"I think he'll break my arm for it." Kaito said nervously scratching the back of his neck and laughing with a nervous look on his face.

"Tell me if he does anything, he won't interfere as long as I'm alive. He knows he's already walking on thin ice. You'll be fine." I crossed my arms. "So Piko's my first customer right?"

"Yeah! Then I'll teach you all about hosting!" Piko shrieked.

"I don't believe we've officially met" someone said. I looked up. It was Len and Rin. Len was the one that spoke.

"It's so nice to meet you!" Rin shrieked then hugged me tight.

"Uh it's nice to meet you too." I said with wide eyes.

"Now Rin, don't scare the new host." Len pulled Rin away. "I'm Len and this is my sister Rin. It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Gumi."

"Len, she's not really your sister" Kaito pointed out.

"It's easier to introduce us this way rather then explaining everything" Len said.

"Yeah! Don't ruin the fun Kaito!" Piko announced.

"Yeah!" Rin and Len said together. "Don't ruin the fun!"

"Len, Rin will you help me teach Gumi how to be a host?" Piko asked with excitement.

"Well of course" Len said then sat down on the other side of the couch.

"But what kind of type is she?" Rin asked sitting next to Len and sliding her arms around his arm.

"Type?"

"Yeah, we all have a type. Len and I are the little devil type."

"And I'm the boy Lolita type" Piko said with a smile. "And Kaito is the princely type."

"No wonder he's such a pain in the ass" I mumbled.

"And Kiyoteru is the cool type" Len said.

"And Meiko's the psycho bitch type" Rin snickered.

Suddenly Meiko appeared and grabbed Rin by the hair. "And you're the get stabbed in the face type" Meiko's eyes narrowed. "Buzz the fuck off." She let go. "Honestly, you two are the biggest pains in the ass."

"You hate us because you know us to well." Len crossed his legs and arms as if he was a prince. "But now we have a new one. We haven't had one since Neru joined us."

"I'm back!" a girl with bleach blond hair tied into a side ponytail shrieked opening the doors. She scanned the room and spotted Len. "Len! You look cute as always." Neru flew onto the couch and tackled him in a hug. Her eyes widened. She quickly pushed away and sat with flushed cheeks. "Sorry, I was just excited. I haven't been here in a while." Neru smiled at everyone. "Did you all miss me?"

"Well of course Neru. It's not home without you." Kaito said taking her hand and kissing it.

Neru blushed an even brighter red. "Why do you always do that to me?"

"Neru's the girl Lolita type. Our host club is special because you'll rarely find a host club with both men and women. Technically a female host club would be a hostess club but we didn't have women here when we started" Len explained.

"Shouldn't we go over what types we have before picking one for Gumi?" Piko asked tapping his chin in thought.

"Well, Gakupo's the seductive type, Meiko's the mysterious sexy type, Piko's the Boy Lolita type, the twins are the little devil type, I of course am the princely type, Neru's the Girl Lolita type, Sora's the strong and silent type, Rook's the bad boy type, Kiyoteru's the cool type, Dell's the boy rocker type, Lily's the girl rocker type, Teto's the sneaky type and Miki's the sweetheart type. So…there really isn't much left." Kaito tapped his chin. "Kiyoteru, what do you think?" Kaito called.

Kiyoteru sat with a guest who seemed to have just gotten off of work. She was rather pretty for a woman who looked like an uptight lawyer. Her bobs were pretty big. I looked at my chest. Hers are so much bigger then mine.

"I'm with a guest Kaito" Kiyoteru said with a calm and cool face.

"It's alright. My time is almost up anyways." She smiled. "I'll see you again soon Kiyoteru." The woman got up and crossed the room to pay Sora.

"Kaito, you know it's not good for business if you interrupt when were working" Kiyoteru sighed getting up.

"Whatever" Kaito waved him off. "What do you think?"

"That's a difficult question." Kiyoteru sighed. "I'd have to say she's about along the same lines as Gakupo. From a through analysis, I'd say she's the mysterious seductive type."

"I'd have to agree" Meiko nodded.

"Yeah then Gumi can be a host now!" Piko shrieked hugging me.

"You! Girl! Get away from my Piko!" a red haired girl that looked to adorable to be angry ran over to us. She tore Piko away and hugged him like he was a precious stuffed animal. She glared at me. "Get your own Piko"

"Boo! Miki! I want to be Gumi's first customer!" Piko complained throwing a mini fit.

"What are you doing? Most of you have customer's that should be here soon" Gakupo said joining us.

"Buzz kill" Meiko moaned walking away.

"Fine" Len sighed. He helped his sister up and led her away. Neru sighed and got up. Miki dragged Piko away through Piko's whining. Kaito sat on the couch next to me. Kiyoteru went over to the bar and began to talk to Sora who was putting money into a gothic looking cash register.

"Gumi's going to be our new host" Kaito said coolly just like a prince.

Gakupo's eyes narrowed. "Never."

I stood up and hugged him around the neck. "What if I want to be a host, what will you do then Gakupo?"

His arms slid around my back in a tight hug. "I don't want you to."

I fiddled with his hair with sorrowful eyes. "But I really want to be a host. Won't you let me? You wouldn't deny the women who will one day bare your children go unhappy would you?"

Gakupo's eyes narrowed. "That's a cruel card to play." His angry eyes turned to amusement and added a mysterious smile to go with them. "You've grown up smart." I gave me a quick kiss. "Fine." He pulled me closer. "But in return, you'll come with me tonight."

"But it's a full moon isn't it?"

"Which is why you'll be joining me in my room."

"I'm still on the pill" I whispered.

"I'm fully aware." His lips whispered against my ear. "But I still can enjoy you as much as I want."

"I think one major person is against that."

"I'm stronger then you."

"You wouldn't."

He chuckled. "Yes your right." He let go. "I still want to see you Gumi." He gave me a much longer kiss this time. "I've waited to long to be with you to be away from you."

"Ok you seductive bastard." I pushed away. "I'm tired and I'm sleeping in your room. Don't you even think about doing anything to me or I'll claw your face off."

"So violent." Gakupo smiled his amused mysterious smile which only seems to bother me more and more then more he smiles like that. "Run along my love. I won't bother you."

My eyes narrowed. "I highly doubt that but I'm too tired to care." I turned and headed for his room without another word.

I woke up to find Gakupo sleeping next to me. I sighed and snuggled close to him. He's so warm. Suddenly his arms wrapped around me.

"Good evening my love." Gakupo whispered then kissed my ear playful.

"Ok purple hair." I pushed away and sat up.

Gakupo smiled and sat up behind me. He was…naked. Damn it.

"Do you really sleep naked?" I rubbed my temples.

"When you're sleeping with me." he pulled me against him from behind.

"You know, I've seen men naked before. You don't faze me." I crossed my arms.

"Your face says other wise." Gakupo smiled.

I looked away from him. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Gakupo smiled. "Yes of course you don't." He got up and began to dress. I looked at him. "You're not angry with me are you?"

"I couldn't be angry with you for a second Gumi." Gakupo began to button his shirt.

I stood up and smoothed my skirt. "Your face says other wise."

Gakupo chuckled. "Well played my love." He half smiled. "Do you really want to be a hostess?"

I shrugged. "Much more interesting then having to deal with my mother." I smiled at him. "Do you like being a host?" I leaned against this desk and picked up a picture frame. It was a picture of everyone from everyone dressed in Victorian outfits just like the one from yesterday. Even my mom was in the picture…but I didn't recognize someone.

"It's interesting." Gakupo shrugged and sat down on his bed. "Human women are rather interesting."

"Not much different then me Gakupo." I held the picture frame out to him. "Who's that?"

Gakupo's eyes widened. He snatched the picture from my hands and placed it down on the table with the picture face down on the desk. "Not important."

"Apparently it is." I grabbed a hold of his shirt. "I've decided that if you do enough good things I'll…procreate or whatever you want to put it as. That fair?"

"And what does that have to do with that picture?"

"Tell me who she is and I'll give you 50 points. You get 1000; I'll do exactly what you want."

He chuckled. "Not this time Gumi."

"Then minus 50 points." I grabbed a note pad and wrote it down. "You'll have to get those pointed out." I grabbed a brush off his desk. Iran it through my hair and handed it to him. He smiled and ran the brush through his hair. I held out my hand. "Deal?"

He smiled. "Alright, deal." He leaned in to give me a kiss. I slid out of his way and headed to the door.

"You'll get a kiss when you get 300 points." I walked out the door without a word.

I woke up in my own bed late in the morning. I sighed and took a shower. After that I got dressed in a black skirt and a white blouse with a green jacket that has a short sleeves. Just as I was tying a black ribbon on the collar of my blouse when Gakupo jumped through my window.

"You have a customer." Gakupo said with a smile.

"I have a what?" I yelled.

When we arrived at the host club a man sat alone on a couch. My eyes widened. "Poiyo Matsuda?"

Poiyo looked up and smiled. "There's the star of the hour. I was wondering when you'd show up. He stood up and adjusted his tie.

"You know him?" Gakupo whispered.

"Yeah, he was my boyfriend in high school. We dated for four years. The only reason we broke up was because he moved to Paris to study abroad." I whispered.

Gakupo's eyes narrowed. "Damn."


	3. Memories, Monsters and Maniacs Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Memories, Monsters and Maniacs

Gakupo's eyes narrowed as Poiyo approached us. "It's been a while hasn't it?" Poiyo smiled. "You look good."

"Thanks. So do you? How's Paris?" I asked.

"Paris is Paris. Lots of people who are much better at French then I am."

I chuckled. "Why did you decide to study abroad again?"

He shrugged. "For the fun of it."

"You haven't change a bit."

"I was hoping you'd visit soon."

"That'd be nice if I had the cash."

"It's a good thing your job pays a lot." Poiyo said looking around.

"Honestly, I just started working here today."

"Well then I hope you're good."

I elbowed him. "Shut up, you're still as much of an ass as you use to be." We both laughed. Gakupo walked away. I sighed.

"Is he your new boyfriend?" Poiyo asked.

"Sadly yes." I chuckled. "He's an idiot but the good kind."

"Well you did always get the hot guys right?"

"Yeah, I guess I did get the hot ones. To bad they were all ass holes."

"So how much does he hate me already?" Poiyo looked at Gakupo.

"Probably so much he's gonna beat the crap out of you."

"You two must be serious then."

"You can say that." I walked over to one of the couches and sat down. Poiyo sat next to me. "It's sadly extremely complicated." I leaned back against the couch. "And my mom's two overly excited to care."

"How is your mother?"

"As good as she could ever be."

Poiyo smiled. "Does she still walk around the house in a bath robe?"

"Yeah, at least now she wears underwear."

Poiyo and I laughed. "Is she still trying to cook?"

"No, she blew up the kitchen so she's not aloud to cook anymore."

"Good thing, the only thing on her menu is everything burned to a crisp."

I chuckled. "The burn cookies weren't bad."

"True." We both laughed again.

"Miss Gumi, is there anything you'd like from the bar?"

"Any kind of wine would be great" I said with a smile. Sora nodded and walked away.

"Since when do you drink?"

"Well Gakupo order's wine so I might as well. I don't even know what to do as a hostess. Plus I don't trust Gakupo to teach me. He's so weird." I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. He looked steamed. I pulled out my notepad and wrote minus ten points making sure Gakupo could see. I heard him get up angrily and walk away into the kitchen.

"What's that?"

"A private joke, don't worry about it." I crossed my legs. "So Paris is boring?"

"After you've seen all the sights, it's just like being in Japan." Poiyo shrugged.

"Well it must be fun meeting all those hot French chicks right?"

"Well yeah but I still can't get into clubs."

"True." I looked at him. "Not that I'm not glad to see you but why are you here?"

"I'm back for a week. Visiting and everything. I haven't been back in a while so I figured it'd be a good time to catch up with everyone. I just saw Kiku and Mikuo last night."

"No way, how are they?"

"Good, Kiku's still crazy and Mikuo's…well he's Mikuo."

I laughed. "Same old same old. Does Kiku still carry her knifes around?"

"Well of course. She stores them in her boots now."

"Better then her bra" We both laughed again.

"Aw man I miss all of them." I sighed. "But who knows how much longer were gonna be in touch. I barely see both Kiku and Mikuo anymore. I don't see Tei, Ritsu, Mako or Ayane either. It's like after so many years together, it doesn't matter and it hate it."

"Me too but that's how life is." He smiled. "And we still have reunion and stuff like that. We'll always stay in touch right?"

"Yeah of course. I mean it's not like I won't stop sending my pathetic letters to you."

He laughed as Sora set the wine on the table. I poured the wine as elegantly as I could manage. "To reunion?" Poiyo said picking up his glass.

"To reunion" We clinked glasses. I took a sip. And stuck my tongue out. "I don't know how people drink this stuff."

Poiyo shrugged. "You have to get use to the taste." Poiyo took a sip of his wine. "Not bad."

I stuck my tongue out. "Awful." I down the glass through the awful taste.

Poiyo chuckled. "I thought you said it was awful."

"Oh it is but I have an awful feeling I'll be drinking a lot of this stuff. Might as well get use to it." I sighed and leaned back no the couch again.

"So why did you get into Hosting anyways?"

"Honestly I have no idea. The blue haired idiot over there asked and then the baby faced kid with the white hair over there pushed me into it." I pointed them out.

Poiyo chuckled. "You always were easy to persuade."

"Shut up, you're an ass" I punched him then sighed. "It's been way to long. I've really missed you." I looked at him. "Why didn't you just stay here?"

Poiyo half smiled. "Because I knew that you and I weren't meant to be together when we graduated."

I crossed my arms. "I know…but you could have stayed. That didn't mean we couldn't chill like we are now. You're such an idiot."

Poiyo chuckled. "You were always so nice to me Gumi." He took my hand and kissed it. "And I'm in your debt for that. If you want me to come home, I will."

My eyes widened. He's giving me that decision. When Poiyo was my boyfriend, he would always make tough decisions by himself and then screw up. I always picked up the broken pieces after words and that's why Poiyo loved me so much. I was always there for him and we were always so happy together. I don't think I've ever been happier then when I'm with him…but that was a while ago and all that happiness has disappeared.

When he left I was devastated and I was depressed for a good month. Now that he's been gone for so long I don't even know what to do now that he's back. I still love him but I can't love him the way I use to. I have Gakupo now and I feel much happier with him then I ever did with Poiyo.

"No, you stay in Paris. That's where you need to be. Not here." I removed my hand from his.

Poiyo half smiled. "We'll I've still got some visits to make so I'll see you later. I'll stop by before I leave. I'd like to see your mother again."

"Good" I smiled. "Maybe I'll have her make burnt cookies."

He laughed. "Good, something to bring back to Paris." We both stood up.

I hugged him. "Don't be gone to long next time ok?"

"Don't worry about it" He smiled then let go and headed towards the register.

"Sora, no pay alright" I called. Sora nodded. Poiyo smiled then left. I sighed and sat down with my hands covering my eyes. "Damn that boy"

"So you still like him?" someone said. I peeked through my fingers. It was Kiyoteru. He sat next to me.

"Not the way I did before. Poiyo was my first love. You can't blame me for lingering a little." I sighed. "But it's time to move on." I got up. "Tell me Kiyoteru, you're a crazy genius right? Can you see the future?"

Kiyoteru chuckled and adjusted his glasses. "What do you want to know my dear?"

"I want to know if I ever become Gakupo's wife."

Kiyoteru smiled with amusement. "I'm afraid that information is your choice Mrs. Gumi. The future's always changing Mrs. Gumi. You can change your future so easily. I can see the paths shifting. Your future is unsure. I of course have many guesses on your future but we'll have to wait to see won't we."

"Your no help" I crossed my arms. "Fine" I walked towards the kitchen.

"I wouldn't suggest that Gumi" Meiko grabbed my wrist. I looked at her. "He's going nuts."

"He's my idiot right? I'll handle it." I removed my wrist from her hand.

"Suit yourself but remember, I did warn you."

I walked into the dinging room. I stood in a completely destroyed room. Dishes smashed. Chairs broken. Curtains torn. Tables turned over. Pictures smashed. Glass shattered on the floor. I heard growls from the kitchen. I pushed the door open to find about the same scene only this time Gakupo had Miku pushed down against the floor. His eyes were an angry yellow and his nails were sharp like dog nails.

"Gakupo!" I yelled. Gakupo growled like a wolf. I walked over.

"Gumi stay back. He'll turn on you when he's like this" Miku warned. She pulled a wand with a jack-o-lantern on the top from her pocket. She pointed her wand at him. "Sorry Gakupo. Immobulus!" Gakupo collapsed on top of her.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Immobilizing spell." Miku pushed him off of her. Gakupo's eyes turned red but he didn't move.

"Gakupo I'm taking off points for this." I pointed out. He didn't change at all. I knelt down next to him and lifted his face from the floor. I slapped him across the face. His eyes turned back to the original color. "Can you turn the spell off?"

"Very well Mrs. Gumi." She raised her wand. "Finite Incantatum"

Gakupo let out a long breath. "Geez, what happened?"

"Minus 40 points." I pulled my notebook from my pocket and wrote minus 40 on it.

"Oh come on, I don't even know what I did" Gakupo moaned.

"Look around you."

He looked around. "Damn it. I did it again." He groaned.

"Get up and clean up this mess." I chuckled. "All of this over Poiyo?" I rolled my eyes. "Poiyo may have been my boyfriend but the only attraction we had was emotional. We both were in deep piles of crap when we were in high school. Now that I looked back on it I really didn't love him. I loved what he did for me. So calm down Wolverine."

"I'll handle the cleaning Mrs. Gumi" Miku said bowing slightly to me.

"No Gakupo is gonna clean this up. How is he gonna learn if you clean up for him?" I crossed my arms. "When you're done you get ten points." I walked out of the room.

"Gumi wait!" Gakupo said grabbing my wrist as I grabbed hold of the door knob. Miku smiled and waved her wand in the air. She disappeared. "I'm sorry…I guess I let my anger get the best of me."

"Why are you apologizing to me? I don't care about why you did this. I care if you clean it up. If you're going to apologize, apologize to Miku. You're the one who destroyed her kitchen." I opened the door. "Now get to work. I'm sure Miku would like to use her kitchen. After all, lunch is coming up soon and she'll need to use he kitchen." I removed his hand. "I have work to do so I'll see you later." I left leaving Gakupo, wide eyed, on the floor.

I didn't get anymore customers that day but honestly, I didn't want any. I spent the day observing everyone. So far I've learned that Kaito's a douche bag, Meiko's a slut, and Rook's an ass. Gakupo had to cancel all of his appointments to clean up the mess he made in the kitchen.

After a little while Piko joined me. I looked at him. "Hey Piko. Work was good today?"

"Yep! My second favorite customer came by today! She's such a nice lady! I love being a host!" Piko smiled.

"Whose your favorite?" I asked.

"Your mom!"

"That's disgusting" I stuck my tongue out.

"But she's so nice!"

I chuckled. "Then you obviously don't know my mother."

"I know Kiku anywhere!" Piko said seriously with a serious face which was so adorable.

I half smiled. "So you're interested in my mother?"

"Is that weird?"

"No, do what you want with her. My mom needs to get out more anyways." I crossed my arms.

"Yeah!" Piko hugged me. "Then I can stop charging her!"

"You were waiting for my permission to let you not charge my mother?"

"I thought you'd be angry if I didn't charge her!"

"You don't need my permission to do anything."

"Yeah!" he hugged me again.

"Gumi, would you like some wine?" Sora asked holding a bottle of wine.

"No thanks. Piko, do you want some?" I asked.

"I don't drink wine!" Piko said with a smile.

"Very well" Sora went back to the bar. I half smiled and got up. He obviously was trying to be nice and get me wine.

I sat down at the bar. "So Sora, are you a host or are you just a bartender?" I asked.

"I am a host but I rarely have guests" he said impassively. This guy has no facial expressions what so ever. He's like a rock. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering." I looked him over. "You seem bored."

"I am not bored. Simply uninterested."

"In?"

"In the events of today. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Gakupo destroyed the kitchen and you don't call that out of the ordinary?"

"It's not the first time Gakupo has destroyed something." Sora leaned against the bar. "You should go home now. Were closing up and the ladies are back from there trip tonight. There not very pleasant after there little trips."

"The girls?" I asked.

Rook was letting our last guest leave. "I'll see you next week alright."

"I have some free time on Wednesday. Your free aren't you Rook babe?" the woman asked.

"For you, my schedule is cleared." He kissed her seductively. She smiled obviously dazzled by Rook's charm.

"Wednesday at 7 alright?"

"As you wish my dear." The woman left and Rook shut the door. "How much longer until the chicks are back?"

"I'd say 40 seconds" Sora said.

Gakupo walked out of the kitchen. He must be done. He looked around and spotted me. He sighed and looked away. I half smiled and got up. I walked into the dining room. It was spotless. I looked in the kitchen. Also spotless. Well done Gakupo. I thought he'd fail at cleaning and then ask Miku to help. I took out my notepad and wrote down plus 30 points.

Miku walked into the kitchen. "I'm impressed. I think your doing good for Gakupo Mrs. Gumi" Miku said she waved her wand and things began to move around. "But he put a lot of things in the wrong place."

I sighed. "He probably should have asked." I crossed my arms. "Very well." Miku began to put pots and pans on the stove. "Hey Miku, who are the girls?"

"The girls are Lily, Haku and Teto. They often go on trips to the Elf village near by." Miku explained as she began to pour things into a pot.

"What do they do there?"

"Lily and Teto visit friend while Haku speaks with the Head Elf about our current situation here. She has brought up the issue of you this month."

"Me?"

"You think you can just waltz in here and expect acceptation. It's not that easy. This place is watched over by the Head Elf. This isn't just a place to free load Mrs. Gumi." I heard the doors to the house open. "Well, it looks like there back."

"Excuse me." I said leaving the kitchen and then the dining room. Three girls stood at the door. One had long white hair pulled back in a low pony tail. Another had long blond hair. The other had drill shaped red hair in pigtails. A guy with long red hair tied back in a low ponytail was hugging the red hair girl. The blond haired girl was staring at Sora who was staring back. The white haired girl was glaring at Dell who was asleep on the couch.

"Damn it boy! Get up!" the white haired girl yelled slamming a sake bottle over his head.

Dell yelled in pain. "What the hell woman? How many times have I told you not to do that? You could kill a person doing that!"

"But you're no ordinary person. Are you Dell?" the white haired girl asked with an evil smile. Dell groaned and dropped his face into the pillow. The girl laughed.

The red haired girl spotted me and smiled evilly. "Is that Gumi?"

"Teto, you promised you wouldn't." The red haired guy she was hugging warned.

"Damn" she mumbled.

The white haired girl looked at me. "You're Gumi?"

"Uh yes" I said nervously.

She sat down on Dell's back and Dell groaned. "I bet you'd be happy to know what the outcome of that conference was."

"Yes, how was the conference Haku?" Kaito asked leaning over the back of the couch.

"Gumi is allowed to stay here as long as she agrees to procreate. It's important to keep the population of the wolves stable. The Head Elf believes this will be beneficial rather then harmful." Haku looked at me. "Well? Do you agree?"

My eyes widened. Everyone stared at me. "On my terms" I said as coolly as I could mange.

"And your terms are?"

I held out my notepad. "When Gakupo get's 1000 points I'll do whatever he asks of me including procreate but not before that point. Otherwise I do not agree and I will leave now."

"Let's not act so hastily Gumi. Your terms are simple enough and are accepted by the executive council. Being that, you are willing to stay as long as you hold your end to the bargain." Haku stood. "Now that the works out of the way, let's start drinking! Sora, bring on the Sake!"

"Of course" Sora walked behind the bar and grabbed a bottle of Sake.

The red haired girl walked over to me and looked me over with suspicious eyes. "She's interesting" the girl smiled evilly. "How would you like me to give you a make over?"

"No way. Go give Neru a makeover." The red haired guy said.

"Yeah!" the red haired girl spotted Neru. "Oh Neru!"

"No! I don't want another make over!" Neru shrieked running for the stairs. The red haired girl sprouted wings and soared in front of her blocking the door. Neru's eyes narrowed. Suddenly a Grim Reapers Scythe appeared next to her. She grabbed it and made a run at the red haired girl. Quickly, everything turned into a fight with the throwing a slicing of stuff.

"Kaito, do something." I said elbowing him.

"But they'll hurt me" Kaito said with a scared eyes.

"Be a man."

"I'll handle it" Gakupo said. I didn't even see him get up. He didn't even look at me as he pasted me. Maybe I went a little too far. Rook sprouted black wings and soared over to the windows. He pushed the curtains aside revealing the full moon. Gakupo smiled evilly as he looked up at the moon. Fear burst from his skin and then second later he was a giant dark purple and black wolf. Neru and the red head looked at Gakupo with wide eyes. He first pounced on the red head that gave up and let her wings disappear. He then went after Neru who was making a break for it. He tackled her to the ground and pined her down. She viciously tried to get up but Gakupo had her down. She groaned and gave up. Her Scythe disappeared.

"And how do we change him back?" I asked.

"Well you might not want to do that right here?" Kaito said.

"Why?"

"He'll be naked"

Neru shrieked and hid behind the couch. "I don't want so see anyone naked!"

"What a prude" Meiko said. She sat on the couch with Rook sitting like a whore would at a club.

"You're disgusting." Lily mumbled. She stood next to Sora who looked around trying not to look at Lily. They must have a really awkward relationship.

Gakupo roared with anger and sprinted up the stairs snarling like a dog. "Damn" I hissed. I ran after him. The walls were scrapped up as I quickly arrived at Gakupo's room. I heard him howl at the moon and had to cover my ears from the roar of sound. I opened the door weakly. Gakupo was still a wolf. "I'm gonna take points of damn it if you don't change back right now."

Gakupo glared at me. It was so weird to look at him in this form. It was kind of funny. He looked kind of like a crazed dog. He roared loudly causing me to cover my ears but he slowly turned back to his real form leaving him on the bed naked.

Well…Kaito wasn't lying. I took out my notepad and wrote down plus 20 points. Gakupo groaned. "How many points did I lose this time?"

"None." I half smiled. "You gained 20 points."

"For what?" his eyes were wide.

"Ending a fight and looking stupid." I chuckled. "It was rather amusing." I regained my composure. "In a stupid way."

Gakupo smiled and rose. I looked up at the ceiling trying to not look at him all naked. He pulled me to him and hugged me tight. "What do I get for how many points I have?"

"Being the fact you have -50 points, I'll slap you."

Gakupo sighed. "What if I kiss you forcefully?"

"Negative 30 points."

"I think it's worth it."

I pushed away and looked at the clock. "It's late." I sat down on his bed. "I'm going to bed." I climbed under the blankets and waited for Gakupo to leave. Instead he climbed in with me. I blushed but luckily he couldn't see.

"How can I bring my points up?"

I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. His arms slid around my from behind and he kissed my neck. "Tell me who the girl is in that picture." He flinched. "You'll be at 0"

"I'll only tell you her name."

"Fine but if you give me the back store you get 100 points."

"Damn you."

"Well?"

"Here name is Miko, Miko Ooka…how about a short back story?"

"You won't get as many points."

"That's fine." He took a deep breath. "Miko was the last female wolf."

I blinked in shock. So he knew the last female wolf…it must have been an emotional time when she died…I won't push him anymore unless he wants to tell me. I sighed. "100 points."

"Why so many?" He pulled me closer. "You want me to don't you?"

My eyes grew impassive. "Not even." I pulled my notepad and wrote it down. "Obviously it's a touchy subject so you get extra points."

"And what do I get for 100?"

"This isn't a prize game you know?"

He tilted my chin so I was looking at him. He looked serious. "I want you so badly. That seems to be a subject you can't grasp. You can't even begin to guess how difficult it is for me to watch you knowing you're not mine." He looked at me more seriously then before. I froze. "You are the only one I want. The only thing I care about. The only person I love and that will never change for the rest of my life." He held my face in his hands. "This not about creating more of us, this is about me wanting you for all eternity and I won't rest until that comes true."

I gasped. Is that really true? I shut my eyes. Gakupo really loves me that much…but I still know next to nothing about him. I'm not going to give him all those points just because I want to enjoy myself a little. I have plenty of time for that. Right now I just need to show Gakupo that I actually give a damn and I actually do even though I refuse to show it.

"Gakupo" I hugged him. I heard him gasp. "50 points."

It took him the longest time before he said anything but when he finally spoke he said. "And what do I get for that?"

"You can sleep with me tonight."

"And when you say sleep with me you mean –"

"No sex. No kissing. Just sleeping in the same bed together."

"And I can hold you in anyway I want?"

"With my approval."

He turned out the light. I stood up on the bed. "What are you doing?"

"I can't sleep in jeans." I jumped off his bed and walked over to his closet. I pulled a button down shirt and then closed the doors to the closet behind me so I could change without him watching. When I finished I slid back into bed with him. "I don't know how you can sleep naked like that" I mumbled. I laid my head on his chest and snuggled next to him. "Are you happy?"

"More then you could ever know my love."

"Minus 10 points."

"Why is that?" he yelled.

"You called me love." I glared up at him. "I have a name you know. It's Gumi. Remember it Gakupo." I punched him. "And you better be damn happy I gave you so many points."

Gakupo sighed. "You know you may just be more then your worth."

My eyes narrowed. "Take that back."

"Oh please. I'm only kidding." He smiled warmly down at me. "I'd wait an eternity for you…it feels like I've waited an eternity already."

I sighed and snuggled close to him. "Just go to sleep and if you try anything I'll break your arm, you feel me?"

"I feel you." Gakupo chuckled. I grumbled to myself as I shut my eyes. He's such an ass. How did I even get myself in this situation…looks like I'll need my mom for the answer to that.

Still…I can't help but be happy around Gakupo even if he's an ass and I want to strangle him all the damn time. He really is a nice guy…snap out of it Gumi! You don't love him! He's trying to get in your pants so he can procreate or whatever! You don't love him! You don't love him. You don't…damn.

Well I finally made a new chapter…I know I know it took a while but I've been busy with Kyousei which you can read if you want…I get writers block when I write this one so the chapters may be a little slower. Sorry but I finished the second I got a review from AnimeSweetheart16 so this is for you AnimeSweetheart16.


	4. Corpses, Customers and Cursing Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Corpse's, Customers and Cursing

It's been three days since Haku, Teto and Lily came home. So far I know next to nothing about them. Haku doesn't leave her room all day, Teto and Ted are almost always gone and Lily won't speak to me…so I'm at a loss here. Obviously Lily hates me, Haku's shy and Teto likes to travel…or they all just don't like me…I like my first idea better.

Gakupo's been on my case about giving him more points…he's lost almost all the points he gained. He's got 10 left now after I woke up with his hand on my ass. He totally did that on purpose. I wonder when he's gonna get enough points. In the past few days I've considered giving him enough points for a kiss but that would totally ruin the point of the point system and why would I ruin such a good thing?

Well I still haven't gotten another guest yet but mom's been requesting Piko every single day. Miki's been keeping a close eye on her…and is till know next to nothing about Miki too. I guess I know next to nothing about everyone actually. I think I'm gonna go in ABC order and just go down like that (mostly because I can't pick between everyone). Which means Dell is first.

It took a while but finally Dell had an opening in his busy schedule (which is a little to busy…) for me. As his guest left (she had big boobs and wore a slutty dress) I walked over to him.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Fine, sit." Dell looked at the girl. "Till next time sweetheart."

"Very well. Will you have new wine when I come back next week?" the women said with a smile.

"Well of course, we always update each week."

"Good, then next Wednesday it is." She walked over to Sora to pay. I sat down next to him.

"What's up half bread?" Dell asked leaning back on the couch and spreading his arms out like a guy usually does at movie theaters.

"Well, I've been here almost a week so I thought I need to get to know everyone better so I'm starting with you." I looked at him expectantly.

"So what do you want to know? I mean it's not like I'm gonna tell you anything anyways." Dell looked at me. "You think you can just waltz in and we'll all trust you." He chuckled. "You're in a house with a bunch of Demons and evil creatures. Know your place girl."

I sighed. "Well that blows trying to talk to you." I got up. "Fine, then I'm gonna go talk to Haku."

"Don't go bother my wife!" Dell snapped.

"Wife?" I asked curiously.

"Damn you you bitch" Dell hissed.

I smiled and sat back down. "So, tell me about how you met Haku."

"I'm not telling you anything." He crossed his arms angrily and looked away.

I got up. "Fine, I'll go ask Haku."

"Damn it Gumi! Just sit your ass down and leave her alone!" Dell groaned placing his hand over his eyes.

"So…" I waited for him to continue.

"I met Haku in an Elf village. Two years later we were engaged and then the next year we were married. Then we had 12 kids and then when they all left us we moved here. There's your story. Happy?"

"Why'd your kids leave? Did they grow up?"

"Haku's a Banshee. Being the son or daughter of a Banshee is a embarrasses meant. We gave them up as soon as they turn 8. The kids don't associate with us anyone. Are you happy now?"

"That's so stupid. Haku's no different then the rest of us."

"Banshees are frowned upon just like Rook and I are disliked. Were Demons. Demons are supposed to be evil so children of Demon's rarely stay with there parents. All children born from Demon's are born Angels. It's there choice if they want to be Demons. At this time none of our children are Demons."

"Do you want them to be?"

"Why am I even telling you? I don't trust human scum like you." He snapped.

"Remember, I'm gonna be a half bread soon." I pointed out.

He sighed. "No, I don't and I honestly don't want to see my children. There to pure."

I laughed. "There angels. Of course they'd be pure."

"Eventually they'll stray to the Demon side. They always do. I did."

"How long were you an angel?" I titled my head to the side.

Dell chuckled. "Until I turned 5. My parents were Demons so obviously they'd corrupt there kids. Haku on the other hand refused to corrupt our kids. I can't say no to that women. She's always hitting me over the head with something. I have the scars to prove it."

I chuckled. "That sounds like Haku."

"What do you know? You've barely even talked to my wife and you think you know her."

I crossed my arms. "I'm good at reading people. From when she sat on you I figured she was abusive. From the way she talked to you I figured she was harsh towards you but there was a hint of love in her voice so I really can't judge completely but I can make intellectual guesses."

"Oh really? What read did you get on me or whatever?" He rolled his eyes.

"From the way you dressed I figured you had the proper rocker kind of edge. From the way you sat on the couch I could tell you were slightly more sexual then most men usually are. From the way you spoke to me I could tell you were a tough guy who was mostly talk and no bite but I was proven wrong because you can obviously hold your own if it came down to it. Also your eyes are evil as your soul must be but there's also a hint of loneliness and love. A strive to be the center of attention at times which is why you tend to piss people off a lot."

Dell slapped me. "Shut up you bitch! You don't know me!"

I smiled but with sadness as well. "Your right, I don't know you but that was only my guess. I don't know any of you and that's why I'm trying to understand your individual situations. You wanted to know my guess so I answered knowing you'd become angry. You shouldn't ask questions if you may not like the answer. Slapping me wasn't necessary. You could have told me to shut up" I rubbed my cheek. "You hit like a bitch. Geez"

Gakupo grabbed Dell by the wrist. "Why'd you slap her you ass?" Gakupo snapped.

Dell pushed away from him with sadness and confusion in his eyes. "You're an interesting human Gumi. I'll give you that one but you really need to shut up."

"Coming from the one who pisses everyone off, I don't think I'll follow that little note of wisdom."

Dell's eyes narrowed. "I'm hungry." Dell walked away.

Gakupo sat down next to me and touched my cheek. I flinched from the small amount of pain. "What the hell are you doing? He could have killed you you know."

"I was trying to understand everyone's situation. Obviously, Dell's situation is a lot more difficult then I realized. I'll have to remember that."

Gakupo grabbed me by the shoulders. "Are you crazy? No more of this. Let them tell you there own stories. You can't just force them to tell it to you."

"But I didn't. I just asked if Dell would tell me. What got him to tell me the story was the fact that I was gonna ask Haku too. I'm still going to. I want her point of view too. It's best to know what not to say to people sometimes. For instance, I know now not to talk about Dell and Haku's children in front of them. Problem avoided."

"Problem not avoided. Dell's a lose canon. You're lucky he didn't kill you for using cheap tricks like that."

"You're a werewolf. You know that he wouldn't risk it. Beside's he was barely angry with me anyways."

"He slapped you!" Gakupo yelled.

"I'm fine. Give it a rest." I pulled my note pad from my pocket. "20 points for protecting me. Minus 5 for not trusting my judgment."

Gakupo's eyes narrowed. "How am I gonna get points if your always getting rid of them?"

"Quit being an idiot and listen to me damn it!" I yelled. I wrote down plus 5.

Gakupo groaned. "How many points did I lose this time?"

"None. You gained 5 for sticking up for yourself." I stuck the note pad into my pocket and sat down on the couch.

"Gumi" Sora called from the bar. I turned. "You have a guest."

A man that dressed like a gangster stood in the door way looking around at the room. He had black hair with a blond streak in it and gorgeous pail blue eyes. Really good looking. Lucky me.

"Very well. Have him join me" I said sitting down. I looked at Gakupo. "Run along. I'm sure you have guests breaking down the door Gakupo." I waved him off.

"I think you're the first woman to infuriate me." he grumbled walking away. I smiled and added 10 more points to the pad for amusing me.

Then the man joined me. He was a lot taller then I thought. "Hi, I'm Gumi." I said with a smile.

He looked me over. "You're pretty cute Gumi." He sat down. "I'm Kaeru Kowairo."

"A pleasure to meet you."

"Ditto." He looked around awkwardly. "So…how does this host stuff work? I've never been to one of these places before."

I sat down on the couch. "I have no idea." Kaeru chuckled. "I'm a new comer so…I'd say it's like a social hour kind of thing." I shrugged. "Truthfully, you're my second guest."

"You must suck then"

"Shut up" I mumbled. "I know I suck." I looked at Sora. "Hook me up Sora!"

"Of course Mrs. Gumi." Sora said grabbing a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"You don't look like a drinker Mrs. Gumi." He chuckled.

"I'm not but the other hosts drink so I figured it comes with the title of host."

"You're the one hosting. Do what you want" he shrugged.

"Well the taste is starting to grow on me. Even if it's still terrible."

"Well, it's worth a try. I'm not much of a drinker. Well not for wine anyways." Sora placed the bottle on the table along with two wine glasses then walked away. I opened the bottle and poured the wine as carefully as I could manage. We both took a glass. "You first."

"No way. You first. Be a man."

"Ladies first" He gestured towards my glass.

"I always hated that stupid saying." I looked down at the red liquid and groaned. I looked up at him. "Why don't we taste it together? Who ever can drink the most of there glass wins."

"Fine by me. I'm gonna win." He held up his glass. "To this terrible glass of wine."

"Yuk! Agreed!" We clanked glasses then quickly down the contents of the glass. We both made disgusted faces.

"That was terrible" Kaeru moaned.

"So disgusting" I moaned.

"Then why are we drinking it?"

"I…don't know…but it was fun right?"

"It kind of was." He grabbed the bottle and poured us more wine.

"I don't think I could drink more of this stuff" I moaned.

"Don't wimp out now. You suggested wine." He teased.

"I'm not wimping out" I mumbled.

"Gumi!" Piko jumped onto the couch next to me. I struggled not to spill my wine which I held in my hand.

"Geez Piko! You almost made me spill my wine on my guest!" I snapped.

"Sorry but I'm so excited! Kiku is visiting me today!" Piko shrieked.

"That's nice. Why don't you go tell Miki?"

"Ok!" Piko hugged me then ran away to go find Miki.

"Is that kid even 10 years old?" Kaeru asked.

"I don't even know how old he is but old enough to drink wine." I answered.

"That's too hard to believe."

"If I didn't know him, I'd agree but he's a pretty smart guy."

"For a kid."

"Yeah…" I sighed.

Kaeru took a sip of the wine, made a disgusted face and then looked at me. "So…how was your first guest?"

"Fine. He was an old friend of mine…but I don't think he really counts." I answered.

"A good friend or a bad one?"

"A good one."

He nodded then grabbed the wine bottle. "This stuff is terrible. Why do you guys own this?"

"I don't even know why" I shrugged. "So…are you in a gang or something?"

"Why does everyone think I'm in a gang?" Kaeru growled throwing his hand s in the air in exasperation.

"Well you have the totally hot tough look." I shrugged. "I figured you were tough enough to be in a gang."

He ran his fingers through his hair and blushed a little. "Why thank you."

I chuckled. "And you're wearing a lot of black."

"Well black is awesome." He stated with a smile.

"It's pretty awesome" I giggled. I took a sip of the wine and made a disgusted face. "So you're not in a gang?"

"Na, it's not my style." He waved it off and leaned back against the couch spreading his arms out along the back of the couch like a guy usually does.

I nudged him. "Then what is your oh so amazing style?"

"I don't know but gangsters are usually ass holes and I'm defiantly not that."

"Nope you're defiantly an ass."

"Thanks so much. That must bring in so many customers" he rolled his eyes.

"I speak my mind and I don't hold back. Is that so wrong?" I crossed my arms.

"For business it is. That's how I got fired form my last 4 jobs."

I laughed. "What did you do? Cuss out the boss?"

"Well I worked in a coffee shop at my first job and I kicked this one guy's ass for trying to force me to clean up his spilled coffee."

"Yeah…maybe you shouldn't do that"

"Yeah…" We both laughed.

"What about the second time?"

He chuckled. "Well the second time I was working at a restaurant as a waiter and I there was this hot chick there. So I asked her out and she slapped me and so the chick filed a complaint and I got fired."

"That's pathetic. What girl files a complaint for a stupid reason like that?" I rolled my eyes. "Must have been some dumb bitch."

"Probably but if there dumb, you can have a lot more fun with them."

I punched his arm hard. "Don't be so skeevy. Woman have feelings you know"

"Yeah well my third job I got fired for about the same reason."

"You really don't do well with women."

"I know" he groaned dropping his face into his hands.

"Don't get yourself down. I'm sure there's some really hot chick out there just waiting to be swiped up by you."

"What kind of pep talk is that? That is the worst pep talk ever." He mumbled.

"Was it really that bad?" I nervously ran my fingers through my hair repeatedly. "Well if it makes you feel any better, I'd date you if I didn't have a boyfriend already."

"No that doesn't help me at all" he mumbled.

"Why don't you just go ask some chick out or something?"

"Cause I always fail." He looked at me. "My friend suggested I go to a host club or something to get some practice or something."

"Well…I don't know what a hostess is supposed to do so I'm gonna wing it." I took in a deep breath then let it out. "Why don't you just practice on me?"

"No way. That's stupid." He said impassively.

"No it'll be fun. Just do it."

"I'd rather drink that whole bottle of wine."

"Fair enough but this'll help you when you have to ask out a chick so do it."

He groaned and then sighed. "Gumi would you go on a date with me?"

"Not like that! You have to mean it or you sound like your being forced to do it!"

"But I am being forced!"

"Shut up and try again!" I snapped. I crossed my arms expectantly.

He sighed and turned serious. "Dearest Gumi" He took my hand. "Would you accompany me on a date?" He kissed my hand.

I laughed. "Ok now you sound like a dork."

"Well I don't know what to do!"

"Just don't be a dork and ask my out like you think I'd do it."

He chuckled. "You ass hole, were going on a date. Let's go."

"I wouldn't do that!"

"Funny. You look like the forceful type."

I grabbed him by the short. "I'm not forceful!"

He smiled a smile that really pissed me off. "Cause this isn't forceful."

"Shut up" I grumbled. I let go and sat back down. "Ok, go again."

He groaned. "This is so stupid."

"You paid for my amazing hosting skills so I'm putting them to work now do it."

"I'm pretty sure this not what a hostess does."

"Forget the rules just do it."

He sighed and looked at me seriously. "Gumi, would you go on a date with me?" He sounded pretty sexy with his voice so serious like that. I'd defiantly date him if I wasn't with Gakupo…well whatever the hell he is to me.

"There we go." I grabbed his chin. "Make sure you have eye contact and don't put on some dipshit guy smile. Girls hate that. Romanticize with your eyes. Make that girl want you before you even ask."

"How do I do that?"

"I'm gonna have to show you aren't I?" I asked impassively.

"Please" he put on some dipshit guy smile. "Show me your expertise."

I grabbed him by the shoulders and stared at him the way I wanted him to. His eyes widened. "See. Just do it like this."

He pushed away from me. "Ok that's enough of that."

I smiled evilly. "Your not falling for me, are you Kaeru?"

He turned away from me. "You only wish I was."

"Oh yes. It's my long term dream to go on a date with you." I rolled my eyes. "Now do it again"

He groaned. "Fine." He cupped my face in his hands and stared at me just they way I wanted him to. "Gumi, would you go on a date with me?"

"Nope" I pushed away.

"Why not?"

Sora tapped his watch as he looked at me. "Because your time is up"

Kaeru laughed. "Well of course it is. Maybe this host club is a good idea after all." Kaeru chuckled. "Same time next weekend?"

"Sure. That'd be fun. Maybe I can find a good tasting wine by then."

Kaeru chuckled. "I highly doubt it."

I crossed my arms. "Well now I feel like I've been issued a challenge."

"Good. I challenge you."

We got in each others face. "You're on."

"See ya Gumi"

"See you later Kaeru" We smiled at each other evilly then he walked away and left.

"A satisfied customer I hope?" Kiyoteru said from behind me. I jumped a little. I didn't expect him to be there.

"Uh yeah. I think so." I said nervously scratching the back of my neck.

"He will come back many times in the future." Kiyoteru stated. He adjusted his glasses. "But eventually he will not come anymore."

"Why's that?" I asked.

"After 10 years we can't accept that guest."

"Why?"

"We don't age Gumi. We can't get away with it for a long time. It's how we manage to keep our place in business without anyone finding out what we are."

"So eventually I won't be able to see any of my friends anymore…right?"

He placed one hand on my shoulder. "It' the life we were born into. You'll find that the people in our world are much more understanding those in there's. That is why it's forbidden for to speak a word about who you are. Who any of us are. Do you understand?"

"You suspect I'm going to talk right?"

"I know you will but the future is always changing. Don't say a word. No matter what you think, that road only leads to darkness. To remain safe and unharmed you must not say a word. Understand."

"Yeah, I get it. I'll understand after a few years into this. I've got plenty of time to say a word but eventually I won't need to…right?"

He almost half smiled. "And so the paths of our future are shifting." He looked down at me. "You'd do well to remember our little chat Mrs. Gumi." He walked away to join the girl who Kaito told me was Luka. Gakupo told me she's a Corpse Bride. As in a bride who was murdered before her wedding. Luka seemed to always seem unhappy.

"Don't worry about her. That's actually her happy face." Kaito said sliding an arm around my shoulders. He smiled his princely smile which really doesn't work on me.

"So…Luka's fiancé killed her?" I whispered.

"On the contrary, Kiyoteru killed her."

"What?"


	5. Doubt, Dread and Dracula Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Doubt, Dread and Dracula

You know of all people I expected to kill someone, Kiyoteru defiantly is not on that list. I would have suspected Piko more then Kiyoteru. I looked at Kiyoteru and Luka. Luka had her arms around Kiyoteru's arm and her head on his shoulder. She didn't show any emotion on her face but I could tell in her eyes that she was happy there.

"So…why'd he do it?" I asked.

"Because Luka asked him to." Kaito sat down on the couch and patted the spot next to me.

"Why would she do that? She could have remained a human."

"Luka was something us vampires call Blood Brides. Luka was a human who lived in this mansion with my clan before they burned this place to the ground and left me behind. Luka was of course my personal Blood Bride though, no matter how hard I tried to love her, I never wanted to marry Luka. Not that she's not appealing but she wasn't the one I loved. I had fallen in love with a witch at the time but it was kept a secret. My clan did not tolerate straying from our rules and traditions.

"It was around that time when Kiyoteru had stopped by. It's a rule for all houses of any Mythical creatures to allow Elder's into there home with no questions asked. Kiyoteru almost immediately fell in love with Luka. After he first saw her, he spent a lot of time with her. Because Luka was supposed to be by my side at all times, I was forced to be with them as well. At one point, I just decided that I could marry Luka because Kiyoteru loved her more then I ever did.

"So in light of there love, I agreed for him to make her into a Corpse. They ran away soon afterwards and left me to give the news back to my clan. When my clan found out I had lied to them, they tried to kill me for letting my Bride escape from her contract to me. They tied me to a chair with rope dipped in silver and left me to burn. It was Luka who saved me before I burned to death.

"After that Kiyoteru and I decided to build a mansion for any kind who needed a place to stay could stay with no questions asked. It was what Luka wanted. Now it's a host club which Luka asked for. This place is mostly under Luka's decision. Kiyoteru only seems to want to make Luka happy and I understand that as well as respect him for trying so hard to keep his women happy. Luka gave up her humanity for Kiyoteru and he will forever be indebted to her. Humanity is a big thing to give up for mythical creatures. You should remember that Gumi."

I didn't know what to say. It was like my eyes were completely opened. I had no idea they had a complicated past like that. That is beyond forbidden love and having to give up your humanity just so you could be with the man you loved is like the icing on the cake. I honestly never expected it though I could tell while I told that story, that it wasn't an easy one for him to tell. Being burned alive while being burned by silver isn't exactly the best idea.

"So…your clan burned you alive?" I asked.

"Almost" he corrected. He looked towards the closed curtains as if he was looking much farther then the curtains. "They never truly trusted me and many didn't like me. They believed I was a cruel ruler so when they found out I had helped my bride escape, they jumped on the option to get rid of me." Kaito ran his fingers through his hair. "Sometimes I wonder if letting Kiyoteru take Luka away was a good idea…but when I look at how happy they are, I see that I did the right thing. I feel like all that pain was worth it as long as there happy." He half smiled at me.

"That's…sweet…you know for a vampire" I said awkwardly.

Kaito chuckled. "I'm a little hungry. Do you mind?"

"Oh do you want me to get you somethi –"my eyes widened. "Yes I do mind! I'm not a snack!"

Kaito smiled with fangs showing. "I believe you're still human Gumi." He laughed evilly.

"Ok king of darkness, put your fangs away before I rip your fangs out and stab you with a stake." I snapped.

He smiled and shut his eyes as if he was at peace for a brief moment. "You're a very interesting girl Gumi. I find myself telling you things I shouldn't. You're very easy to talk to. No wonder Gakupo loves you so much." His eyes opened and before I could pull away he grabbed my arm and pulled me closer so he could whisper in my ear. "But if you ever want sometime away from Gakupo, I'll be more then happy to oblige."

"I don't think so Dracula" I pushed away and glared at him.

"The offer will remain on the table." He took my hand and kissed it then walked away with a princely smile on his face which really freaked me out for some reason. I can't believe he's interested in me…but he might be messing with me…and I'd like to keep my blood in my body then in his mouth. I don't exactly like him taking interest in me anyways. Beside's the fact that he's a vampire but his princely character that he uses to disguise his evil vampire personality is so creepy.

"Hey girl!" someone said. I blinked and few times and realized it was Miki. She seemed pretty angry. She sat down next to me and glared at me. She looked kind of adorable with her angry face. "You have a lot of never trying to steal my Piko!" She's worried about that of all things? I laughed. Her face turned bright red. "Quit laughing you back stabbing human!" She grabbed me by the neck. "No one laughs at me!"

I pushed at her hand but she didn't lighten up. If anything she tightened her grip. Someone on the other side of the room got up abruptly and ran over to us.

"Let go Miki" someone said. In the corner of my eye I saw purple hair. It must be Gakupo.

"Miki, this is bad for business" Kiyoteru said getting up from where he sat.

"I don't care! This bitch needs to learn her lesson!" Miki hissed squeezing my neck hard. I had no idea what to do. I could barely breathe and if she squeezed any harder I wouldn't be able to breathe at all. Gakupo grabbed Miki by the hair with angry flaming purple eyes. "No! You won't pull your mind tricks on me!" Gakupo forced her to look into his eyes. Miki's eyes widened and she immediately dropped her hand from my neck. I coughed and rubbed my neck as I tried frantically to breath.

"Gumi are you alright?" Gakupo asked. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. He looked almost too scared to touch me.

"How dare you?" Miki hissed. She pounced on him tugging at his hair and clawing at his face. The host who had guests were taking them outside accept for Kaito who was taking his guest up a flight of stairs that didn't lead to the hosts rooms…so where is he taking her.

"Gumi…are…are you alright?" Luka said nervously as she hesitantly placed her hand on my shoulder. I think that's the first time I've heard her say anything!

I coughed. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." I coughed again then sat back down on the couch. Luka looked at Kiyoteru with in pained eyes.

"Don't stress yourself out Luka." Kiyoteru said patting her on the shoulder. She nodded sheepishly and looked down at her shoes sadly. "Luka says she hopes our not injured."

"Why can't she tell me herself?" I asked.

"Because Corpse's can barely talk. It took a lot for her to even say what she did to you." Kiyoteru pulled her into a hug. Luka obviously is still sad about it.

"Oh" I nervously reached my hand out to her. She looked at my hand with fear. "I'm sorry Luka. You didn't have to stress yourself out for me." Her eyes widened. She waved her hands in objection.

"Luka says, oh please don't say that. I don't mind. I'm more then happy to get to speak to you at all." Kiyoteru stated.

I half smiled. "So am I. I look forwards to getting to know you better. After all, I think I'll be around for a while." She looked at me with extremely happy eyes.

"Luka says, yeah in a loud and excited way." Kiyoteru stated.

I laughed. "Come on Kiyoteru, show some amusement and excitement." Luka nudged him and mouth yeah to him. She smiled.

"Hey! A little help!" Gakupo yelled trying to prey Miki off oh him. It looked like Miki was some kind of evil monkey that was attacking a gorilla for stealing her banana.

"Miki" I called. Miki growled at me. "I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing about what you said. No offense to Piko but I wouldn't date him in a million years. Sadly, I'm tightly bound to that idiot." I pointed at Gakupo.

Miki jumped off of Gakupo and brushed herself off. "Good because he's mine." She flipped her hair over her shoulders and walked away. Gakupo looked like he had just gotten hit by a train. If only I could sit and laugh but I've got something more important to do.

I pulled out my notebook and wrote down 200 points. Gakupo looked at the pad and his eyes widened. "Why so many?"

"Because I you protected me even though I probably could have handled it." I looked him over and covered my mouth to refrain from laughing. "I'll give you 20 more points if you let me laugh at you."

He sighed. "Go a head." I fell on the floor laughing and that lasted for a good ten minutes. By the time I finally calmed down Gakupo looked pissed.

"Ok gorgeous, I think you've earned my help at fixing your…look." I giggled.

"You better be done. That was totally not worth 20 points."

"Hey, your only 40 points away from a kiss. 500 point's equals make out." I pushed him towards the stairs.

"And when did you start calculating that?"

"When you were working on the kitchen. I got bored." I pushed him up the stairs and towards his room. "First order of business, take a shower. You look like shit."

"Thanks sweet heart." He sighed.

"5 pointed for being a good sport."

"You know eventually you will be all mine." He pointed out taking off his shirt.

"I'm buying time and you help me by doing the stupid things you do every day" I sat down on his bed.

"What are you afraid of?" he asked looking at me with confusion.

"I'm not afraid. I just don't want to be pregnant. I feel like I'm the girl in high school that get's pregnant because she got knocked up at some high school party."

"You know it's nothing like that."

"It is for me!" I snapped in frustration. "There was this girl in my high school that gave birth to three kids in high school. I'm not gonna be that girl! I don't care if no one knows or finds out about it for the rest of my life!" I hugged myself and sighed. "I want to have my life before I'm forcibly put into yours."

Gakupo hugged me. My eyes widened. "You know I never wanted to force you into this. I'm not going to make you do anything your not ready for even if I despise waiting for you."

I shut my eyes and hugged him back. I could feel his muscles against my chest and it made it a lot harder for me to reframe from kissing him with him being so sexy and shirtless.

I pushed away and wrote down 35 points for comforting me. "Looks like I win a kiss." I subtracted 5. "Why?"

"Cheap line." I pointed at the shower. "Now take a shower so you can put your close back on."

"Are you saying I'm not appealing to you Gumi?"

"Oh please, don't even go there. You know you a big hunk of man candy." I mumbled.

He half smiled his devious smile. "What's man candy?"

I growled in frustration. "It means you're a hot steamy hunk of sexy! Why can't you get that through your thick scull? You sexy ass dip shit!" Gakupo laughed. "Shut up!" I yelled.

"Tell me again" Gakupo said with his devious smile that always pisses me off.

"Take a damn shower before I take off more points!" I yelled.

"Alright gorgeous." He kissed my cheek.

"Hey! That's against the rules!" I snapped.

"Nope, I'm pretty sure with 200 points I can kiss your cheek."

I sat down on his bed angrily. "Take your damn shower." I grumbled.

"As you wish." He walked into his bathroom.

By the time Gakupo was done I was dosing off. I guess the idea of a cat name is kicking in on me. All that crap Miku told me about inheriting qualities from cats was spot on. When he came out I was about to completely fall asleep. If it wasn't for the fact that he was naked I would have actually been happy to see him. He can't put on a damn towel?

"Go get some sleep. You look tired." He kissed my forehead then started to get dressed. I grabbed his hand as he finished putting on his boxer shorts. I was still a little dozy so I guess what I said next was due to that.

"Stay with me" I pulled on his hand a little.

He half smiled. "You're lucky my next appointment isn't for another two hours." He slid into bed next to me. I laid my head on his chest and almost immediately fell asleep.

I'm slowly realizing that I'm becoming the world's most laziest cat. Mostly because I slept for 5 hours and then still felt tired after I had gotten a good 9 hours of sleep that night. I groaned and rubbed my eyes. Gakupo was of course gone but just as I was about to get up the door to his room slowly crept open. I quickly laid my head back down on the pillow and pretended I was asleep.

Who ever it was crept back over to me and crawled into bed next to me. Defiantly Gakupo. He managed to get me back into the position I originally in which probably wouldn't have woken me up if was actually asleep.

"Why is she so damn pretty?" he sighed. I had to pinch myself form under the blanket to reframe from smiling. His hand smoothed my hair over and over again. "If only…" he stopped petting my hair. If only what? "Why can't she be a little bit easier with this?"

I knew that was what he was thinking about. He just wants to get in my pants. For some stupid reason, I'm kind of ok with that. It's just like being around a high school boy. It is really true that almost all guys in high school want sex. Gakupo just wants it for a more important reason then just to do it.

I looked up at him and yawned. "Hey" I sighed.

"Hey" he half smiled. Is that his signature smile or is it just me? He seems to do that a lot. Sure it's sexy but quit it. "Nice bed head."

"Your one to talk. Your hair looked so fantastic after you got mauled by a girl barely half your size." I grumbled then laid my head on his chest again. "I'm still tired."

"Then go back to sleep."

"But I don't want to."

"I distinctly remember someone saying that the first night I spent with my future wife."

I growled. I had a feeling that wasn't his mind control talking. Damn him. That's probably something I'd say in a situation like that if I wasn't under mind control. Damn him for doing that to me. I had almost forgotten about it. Good thing I remember. I'll hold that over his purple head.

"Shut up you ass." I grumbled. "I'm not in the mood to hear about how you put me under werewolf mind control."

"Oh please, I just prevented you from being able to resist me. You did everything else on your own. If you had no desire to do anything with me, I wouldn't have been able to get you to have sex with me in the first place."

My eyes widened. "You ass." I hissed. I punched him as hard as I could in his side. "For your information I'm sure you most defiantly had more to do with it."

He chuckled. "I'm sure I didn't. Why would I lie when this obviously infuriates you. It's kind of funny." I climbed over him and grabbed my notepad from the floor and wrote minus 30 for trying to piss me off. "Oh come on Gumi. Be a good sport."

"I don't have to. I have a notepad." I hit him over the head with it.

He chuckled and pulled me close to him. "I could always make you do that again."

"Is that really what you want Gakupo? To force me into something I don't want and have miss guided sex again? You know you wish I actually wanted to don't you?"

He sighed. "I know" I wrote down plus 10. "What's that for? I thought you'd subtract points since I even thought about forcing you to do something you don't want to."

"10 points for just saying no."

He laughed. "I love you." He ran his hand down my cheek.

"Ok I'm done with this." I slid off of him and sat down on the edge of his bed. "Quit being such a guy." I stood up and ran a brush through my hair. "I'm going home for the day. I'm most defiantly not gonna get another customer today. If I get a customer, let me know."

Gakupo rose from his bed and caught my hand. "It's late. Let me walk you home."

"It's right next store and I can handle myself." I pointed out. Gakupo tightened the grip on my hand. "Fine, but don't you think you'll get a kiss if you walk me to my door."

"I'll only dream I will." He smiled. I rolled my eyes and let him led me home. Yeah I know, why don't I just kiss him? Why can't I just get past the whole pregnancy and have sex with him? Well guess what? He doesn't have 1000 points yet so ha ha!

Yeah I know…I'm such a pansy.

.

.

Ok so Morumotto-chi sent me a review and asked me for a Miki scene so what did I do? I gave you guys a special Miki scene. Hope you lobe it Morumotto-chi. That scene's just for you. If you want to see more of any of the characters, just shoot me a review ok? I honestly don't know what to do with the next chapter so any ideas are appreciated. Thanks so much for reading this far.

Sorry I don't write more chapters. I just get caught up in writing Kyousei sometimes and I'm writing a legit novel which I'm almost done editing so I'm super excited. I'm gonna try to post more chapters though. I know that I'm a little behind. Sorry everyone that I'm so slow at writing. I have such bad writers block lately but I was committed on finishing this chapter today and I have officially down it so ha ha! Thanks for reading guys!

P.S. Morumotto-chi, how many muffins do I get for my Miki scene?

P.S.S. Fluffyliliac, yes I did update soon. Tried my best to finish just for you so Snaps for Fluffyliliac!


	6. Break, Bleed and Breed Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Break, Bleed and Breed

The second mom saw me her face dropped. Apparently, I wasn't who she was expecting. She looked almost angry that I was there.

"Why aren't you with Gakupo?" she asked tapping her foot.

"Why aren't you with Piko?" I countered.

"Oh I am. Piko's upstairs." Mom giggled like a little girl who had done something naughty.

"That's disgusting." I said sticking my tongue out.

"What can I say? That boy is to damn cute for me to ignore."

"But how is he here? He's a ghost. We shouldn't be able to see him." I pointed out.

Piko walked down the stairs buttoning his shirt. "Oh hi Gumi!" Piko smiled. "Isn't this cool! Kiyoteru made a device for your house too! Now I can come here whenever I want! Isn't that exciting?" Piko asked.

"Sure" I glared at mom. "And when did you decide it was ok to do whatever it is you are doing with Piko?"

"Oh please. We didn't do anything illegal." Mom waved me off. She slid her arm around Piko's shoulder. "And he's just so cute, I can't resist." They gave each other a kiss which was beyond creepy.

"Ok, I'm going to bed! Have you fun in the basement! I don't want to hear a sound!" I growled then went upstairs.

"You heard her" Mom giggled. They both ran to the basement. I groaned and made a gagging sound. That's so disgusting.

The next morning Gakupo was sitting on my bed drumming his finger's on his knee impatiently. I groaned and rubbed my eyes. "What do you want?"

"Put this on" he held out kitty ears and a completely fake tail.

"Not even." I answered impassively.

"It's a theme day." Gakupo sighed. "How do you think I feel" he mumbled. In his other hand he held black wolf ears and black and white wolf paws. I chuckled and sat up. "If you wear it I'll wear mine." I offered taking the ears and tail from his hand. "Please say it comes with a tail."

"It does and how many points do I get?"

"50 just because that's so embarrassing and you can't take them off until I say you can."

He chuckled. "Alright."

I got up and got dressed in a short strapless puffy black dress with lace lining each side of the top of the dress. I also added black leggings, really long black gloves and black platform heels. I carefully slid the cat ears onto my head and clipped the tail to the back of my dress.

"What idiot came up with this idea?" I asked.

"Kaito." Gakupo sighed as he slid the wolf ears onto his head. He had braided his hair in a really sexy way and it looked so hot.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course he did. Such an ass." I adjusted the kitty ears on my head. "I probably won't even get a guest today anyways."

"Oh I almost forgot, you've got a guest today." Gakupo said as he slid the paws onto his hands.

"I do?" I asked. I pulled out my eye liner and started making cat whiskers on my cheek. Might as well go all out.

"What are you doing?"

"If I'm going to be a cat. I'm going all out." I answered. "I wonder if mom still has that costume makeup. I could give myself a black nose to go with my whiskers."

"Now you sound like a child on Halloween."

"Shut up." I snapped. I walked out of my room and Gakupo followed. I walked into mom's room and began to raid her bathroom. Finally I found the costume makeup and began to blacken my nose.

"What do I get for authenticity?" he asked.

"An extra 20 points" I answered. I finished my nose and then grabbed him by the chin. "Hold still" I ordered as I started to blacken his nose.

"Isn't this a little over board?"

"No, we should at least have fun while we work." I answered.

"You call dressing like a slutty cat fun?"

"This is not a slutty outfit!" I objected. "And yes I do find it fun to an extent. Beside's, I have a guest and I should look good for my guest right?"

"And I thought you were doing all of this for me." he complained. "Why are you making my nose so black?"

"This is how my mom did my face paint when I was a dog for Halloween one year."

"Good choice." He gave me a thumbs up.

I rolled my eyes. "Ok wolf boy, let's get going before our guest get antsy" I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him from my mom's room. When I came down stairs mom was making out with Piko on the couch. What made it worse is mom was sitting on Piko's lap. This is so weird. I'm just glad there fully clothed.

"Piko, we need to go." Gakupo ordered.

"Is it that time already!" Piko shrieked. "Sorry Kiku, duty calls!" he kissed my mom sweetly then ran over to us. He looked at the door and sighed. "Do you mind Gakupo?"

Gakupo sighed. "Ok." Suddenly Piko disappeared. Gakupo pushed me along out the door just like Piko would.

"Wait a second! Piko did you posses Gakupo?" I yelled.

"Shush!" Gakupo placed a finger to my lip. "It's the only way I can get back to the house without disappearing for good."

"Fine" I mumbled. I walked back to the mansion with Gakupo/Piko. The second we were on the property Piko appeared in front of us.

"Sorry Gakupo!" Piko shrieked.

"Yeah yeah, I'm use to it" Gakupo sighed.

"You guys look great by the way." Piko shrieked then danced up the drive way happily.

I half smiled. "He's really a sweet guy."

"I don't think I've ever seen him without a smile on his face…but then again, when he's sad, he just disappears." He half smiled. "I only wish he was truly that happy all the time."

"He's not?"

"It's Piko's way of masking his pain. He won't tell us what happened to him…the only person who knows is Kiku. It kills Miki not knowing. I've seen her blow up over it a few times. You've seen how bad she get's when she's angry."

I looked at Piko as he walked inside with a smile on his face. So…that's not Piko is it? Not the real Piko…and I'm sure he won't tell me anything about it. I wonder why he trusts my mother with something like that…but then again they totally had sex last night so I guess I can guess why.

"I wonder if he'll tell me his story."

"Unlikely" Gakupo slid his arm around my waist and pulled me close. "Despite his usual smiling face, he's the hardest nut to crack. If he doesn't want to do something he won't change his mind. He's like a child in so many ways."

"If you understand children, you can easily solve problems. Lucky for all of you I studied children in college. I've always wanted to be a preschool teacher but I guess being a hostess is fine too."

Gakupo looked down at me with confusion. "You wanted to teach a bunch of 4 year olds?"

"Yeah, I love children" I smiled.

"But you refuse to have my children!" he yelled.

"That's right."

"Why?" he yelled throwing his hands (paws) into the air.

"Because I'm not gonna do what you tell me to do. If you hadn't forced me to have sex with you in the first place, I might have agreed by now."

"What?"

"Your fault."

"No it's your fault! If you had agreed in the first place, you could be my wife by now!"

"Well did you ever think that I don't love you!" I yelled.

His eyes widened. "What?"

I sighed. "I didn't mean that. I just…don't know what I want right now ok. A real man would understand and not force me to do things I don't want to do."

Gakupo sighed and gave me a kiss. "I'm sorry. I won't bring it up again until I get 1000 points." I reached into my purse, pulled my notepad out and wrote down plus 10 points. "What's that for?"

"For being a man." I answered.

"And what does that give me?"

"355 points."

"And how far am I from being able to get a real kiss from you?"

"45" I rolled my eyes.

"So what do I have to do to get another 45 points?"

"I don't know. I make it up as I go along."

"That's not fair!" he complained.

"Life isn't fair and neither am I?" I kissed his cheek. "If you'll excuse me, I have a guest to prepare for."

"Why'd you want to become a host anyways?" Gakupo asked as we walked up the steps.

"Because I knew you'd get jealous and I figured your jealous face is hilarious." I opened the door then looked back at him. "I was right."

He blushed a little. "I'm not jealous" he looked away.

I laughed. "I can't take your seriously dressed like that!"

"It's not funny!" he yelled.

I calmed down and walked inside. It seems that guest had already arrived. Rook was leading a girl down the same stair Kaito had let that other girl up when Gakupo and Miki got in a fight yesterday. Please tell me there aren't extra bed rooms up there. Rook must have just finished whatever he was doing with that girl. I shuddered at the thought of what they could have been doing. What a man slut he is. At least with Gakupo and I, we have some sort of love there.

The only other person with a guest was Meiko. She was playing with a guys tie flirtatiously and giving him a seductively smile. The man held her chin and had his hand on her hip. He seemed to be enjoying himself.

What was interesting was Meiko's outfit. She wore a long black dress that had sleeves but still revealed her big boobs and was cut on her right side up to her hip with a spider web sash that tied at the top of the long cut on the side of her dress. She also wore some spider web thing that wrapped around her neck and covered her chest. Then she had some spider web Shaw thing. The strange thing was on her breast was a small tattoo of a spider.

Do they all have tattoos like that? Now that I think about it, Gakupo does have a small wolf tattoo on his chest which I think is both cute and hot at the same time. Maybe everyone has one.

"Gumi, you look adorable as a cat. No wonder you are a cat half breed." Kaito took my hand and kissed it.

I jumped a little. "When did you get there?"

He smiled showing me his fangs. "One benefit of being who I am is speed." He pulled me to him and leaned down whisper in my ear. "And another is to take your precious blood." He kissed my neck.

I pushed away. "Watch it Kaito. You're fixing to get your ass kicked."

"By who? You?"

"Gakupo."

Kaito sighed. "It would be a very close fight. I'm not sure who would win but one of us would be dead at the end. I assure you that Gumi."

"Watch it Kaito." Gakupo growled. "This one's mine."

"I'm only messing with her. Don't you worry little puppy." Kaito waved him off.

"Shut up Blood sucker" Gakupo growled.

"You both shut up" I snapped then grabbed Kaito by the collar. "You pull any of that crap again and I'll rip your favorite body part off your pail ass body. You feel me?"

"I feel you." He answered then smiled showing off his fangs. I let go and then looked at Gakupo. "When will my guest arrive?"

"A few minutes I'm guessing. He is a new customer. Never been here before just like the other one." Gakupo answered.

"Hey!" someone yelled. I turned to find Haku walking towards us. Just the person I wanted to see. I still don't know much about Haku. This may be a good time to find out what I can. Haku seems like such a nice person.

"Oh, Hi Haku. You look lovely today" I said with a smile.

Haku half smiled. "Thank you." She wore a short low cut black dress and black heels. "Anyways, I have some news that might be of interest to you."

"What is it?" I asked.

"A Half Breed clan is passing through here and is going to stop by to meet you. It is important for someone who is a Cat Half Breed to know other's of there kind even if your sure you won't see them again. To be a round your kind is a way to prove that you are still one of them. Keeping close can give you great insight on what goes on inside your group of Mythical creatures. You shouldn't blow this opportunity to meet them." Haku explained.

"The Half Breeds are coming?" I pondered that for a second. "But I'm not a Half Breed yet. I still have a few months."

"You will be which is a good enough reason to meet you. It's not often when clans pass by us so we always take advantage of when they do. This is a perfect opportunity for you to figure out what you're going to be and make your choice if you'd like to live with a clan or stay here with us." Haku gestured at the room. "Some of us don't have a choice so I advise you to choose wisely."

I looked at Gakupo then at everyone else in the room. I have a choice to leave…but do I really want to. I looked at Gakupo again. Gakupo has waited so patiently since the day I was born to make me his lover. Even now when I keep pushing hi away…he won't give up so…I can't leave…not now.

"I'm not leaving. I'm not finished here just yet." I stated. Gakupo sighed with relief and hugged me. "Who says you can hug me! Watch it! Your gonna smear your face paint!" I complained.

Gakupo gave me a quick kiss. "You choose me over your own kind. I knew you loved me."

"False" I pushed away and turned my back to him. "I chose to stay because I'm not finished here. Doesn't mean it has anything to do with you. There are a lot of fragile souls here. I believe it's my job to make the pain as easy to deal with as possible. That's what friends do right?" I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. "Though I wonder what you are to me."

"You are so cruel" Kaito sighed.

"I'm not cruel. I'm truthful." I answered. I looked at Haku. "Is there any way I can talk to you later."

"By all means. I'm locked up in that room all damn day" Haku answered. "You'll understand why soon enough." Haku turned to leave. "You are welcome to visit as often as you like Gumi though you'll find that a Banshee doesn't live like a normal mythical creature." She walked away heading towards the stairs leading to the bedrooms.

I looked at Kaito. "I have a question, where do those stairs go to?" I asked pointing to the stairs I continually see Rook going up with his guests.

"Oh, those are more private rooms. If we'd like, we invite our guest for a longer stay if you follow me?" Kaito explained.

My eyes widened. "You nasty pervert!"

Kaito smiled his fang full smile. "I mustn't leave my guests waiting." He took my hand and kissed it. "Those rooms are always open for you Mrs. Gumi." He leaned up so he could whisper in my ear. "And I take requests."

"I'm gonna stick my foot so far up your ass –"

"Now now Gumi, there's no need for that. I am only teasing you." Kaito smiled his fang full smile then walked away to join his guest.

"Damn that man" Gakupo hissed. I grabbed his hand. He sighed and lifted my chin. "Don't you ever leave me for him ok?"

"Oh please" I waved him off. "I'd rather have you then Kaito. He's such a man slut but then again, you're not much different." I pulled my notebook from my purse. "30 points for clamming your property and sticking your ground." I penciled it down. "And 5 points for being a good sport." I poked him. "You're so fun to mess." I twirled his purple hair between my fingers.

He sighed. "Well that means I'm only ten away from getting a loving kiss from my beautiful true love."

"Good luck." I kissed him quickly. "You'll need it mongrel."

"Cute." He said impassively. "I believe letting Kaito tell me all those werewolf insults was a good idea."

"Damn that fanged demon." Gakupo hissed glaring at Kaito who was sitting on a couch being as princely as ever. He's such an idiot. Sometimes I wonder if dealing with that idiot is worth my time.

"Go get ready for your guest. He'll be here soon." He ordered.

"Fine man beast." I snapped then giggled at my ever so funny werewolf joke. Gakupo didn't seem the slightest bit amused. That's just the icing on the cake.

I sat down on one of the couches and waved Sora over to me. "Mind grabbing me some wine. What ever you like best."

"Very good Mrs. Gumi." Sora answered.

"You could just call me Gumi you know."

"I could."

"Well are you going to?"

"That's so informal. I prefer to address you as formally as possible Mrs. Gumi."

I sighed. "Fine, whatever sinks your boats."

"I believe the saying is whatever floats your boat Mrs. Gumi."

"Really?" I shrugged. "I like mine better."

"Very well Mrs. Gumi." Sora left to get me my wine.

"Enjoying yourself Gumi?" someone asked. I turned to find a guy wearing a blue jean jacket with some biker name on the back, blue jeans and carrying a bike helmet. He had chest length brown hair tied back in a low ponytail, blue eyes and the sexiest muscles ever (he wasn't wearing a shirt under his jacket). I'm not sure whose sexier, Gakupo or this guy.

"I believe you're my hostess." He titled my chin up.

I blushed a little. "You're Ren?"

He smiled a really sexy half smile. "My name's Ren Ikune." He jumped over the couch and sat down next to me. This guy is way to hot to be requesting me. I don't think I'm that pretty. I would have expected him to pick someone more flirtatious like Meiko or sassier like Lily. I'm so confused. "And you must be the lovely Gumi."

"I wouldn't say I'm lovely in the slightest." I picked up the wine bottle. "Want some?"

"I would love a glass." He answered. I poured us each a glass. "So you get your guest good and drunk huh?"

My eyes widened. "No!" My eyes narrowed. "Your messing with me aren't you."

He chuckled. "Just a little." He clanked his glass against mine. "To you."

"To a new meeting" we both took a sip of our wine. I stuck my tongue out. "Still disgusting."

"You're not a fan of wine?" he asked. "I think it's delicious."

"It's so bitter." I groaned.

"Then why drink it."

"I…don't know." I shrugged and took another sip then stuck my tongue out again. "I'm trying to get a taste for it I guess. Beside's, all the other hosts and hostesses have wine."

"You don't have to fit in you know."

I shrugged. "But I still don't know what I'm doing. You're my third guest but the first one didn't really count since it was an old friend."

"I'll tell you if you're good."

I groaned. "I'm not a good hostess. I'm nothing compared to everyone else. I don't have any sexy qualities or some kind of amazing personality. I'm just normal and unoriginal."

"Oh please, I'm sure you're a rambunctious ball of fun."

I crossed my arms. "Not to brag but I am most defiantly a ball of fun."

"That's the spirit." He gave me an award winning smile. "Keep talking like that and you won't feel so unoriginal."

"Yeah yeah." I waved him off.

"Gumi" Rin shrieked jumping onto the couch next to me. Len strolled over to us trying to look cool despite his girly face. He really is a pretty cool kid. I wonder why Rin and Len are so close. There direct opposites.

"Rin, I'm with a guest." I pointed out.

"But this is important!" Rin complained.

"Fine what is it?" I asked.

"Would you go to the store and buy me some candy?"

"Why don't you do it?"

Rin's eyes welled with tears. "You know why I can't! Don't remind me!"

"I'll get you some candy." I sighed. I had almost forgotten that Rin and Len are Ghouls and they can't leave. "But not because your begging but because I want to get something at the store anyways."

"Yeah!" Rin hugged me. "I love you Gumi!" she got up and skipped away. Len rolled his eyes and followed her.

"She's an interesting child." Ren chuckled.

"What's even funnier is she's older then me." I pointed out.

"You've got to be kidding me. She can't be out of middle school." Ren said in shock.

"She's actually already graduated college. Rin's cousins with the blue haired guy over there so she's staying here with him."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"I still don't believe it."

He laughed. "No matter how I look at that girl, I see a middle school girl."

I laughed. "I completely agree. I always find myself treating her like a child."

"Honestly, I doubt you look your age. I'd say you've got to be 27."

"19. I'm gonna be 20 in a few months." I answered.

"You've got to be kidding me. You looked so sophisticated."

"Oh please. I'm a sophisticated as a hobo."

He chuckled. "I highly doubt that my dear." Ren took my hand. "I'd say you're doing well as a hostess so far. You've managed to amuse me up to this point."

"I'm pretty sure that's not what a hostess does." I groaned. "Maybe I should try flirting instead of talking."

"If you did that then you would be just like all the other lovely ladies here. Stay the way you are."

I blushed a little. "Fine but you'll have to visit again. I don't get picked much from the guest. I mean obviously since you're only my third guest."

"Fine but I would love to have this wine again. It's fantastic."

I groaned. "So disgusting."

He laughed again. "So are you a single hostess or are tied down?"

"I wouldn't say tied down. I'd say more like idiot that wants me to much."

He sighed. "All my luck. The gorgeous ones are always taken."

"I'm gorgeous?" I awkwardly tugged at my hair. "I wouldn't say I'm gorgeous. Especially when I'm wearing such a ridiculous costume."

"It's cute and sexy at the same time. What man wouldn't love seeing his lady in that kind of an outfit? You must drive your boyfriend crazy."

"What kind of crazy are you talking about? Angry crazy or sexual crazy?"

"I'd have to say both. No offense but you seem like the kind of girl that keeps a man on a short leash."

I glared at him. "For your information I keep him on a loose leash because if I kept him on a tight leash he'd do something stupid." I crossed my arms. "That idiot can't even walk down a hall way without doing something wrong."

He laughed. "That sounds like a man you'd fall in love with."

"Slow down gorgeous. I never said I loved him." I sighed. "But if I had to describe my feelings for him I couldn't think of a better word."

He tilted my chin up. "There's nothing worse for a man then to hear his girl say that she doesn't love him. You can't hide your feelings or it'll eat away at him to the point where he'll get down on his knees and beg for your answer."

"Are you a Host or something?"

His eyes widened. "How could you tell?"

"Your better at hosting then I am. Figure's your actually a host." I uncrossed and re-crossed my legs. "As for your advice, he knows that I love him even though I constantly tell him I love him. With our relationship, it's mostly me keeping him at a distance but if you understood the situation you'd know why."

He adjusted himself giving me his full attention as he sipped his wine. "This sounds juicy. Do tell."

"I'm afraid that's extremely off the table. Gakupo would kick my ass."

He looked over the couch and looked at Gakupo. He was sitting on a couch with Rin. Rin was talking to him excitedly and Gakupo listened with an amused smile on his face.

"That him?"

"Yeah." I rolled my eyes. "Idiot. I still wonder how I got stuck with him."

"The more you talk like that, the more he'll stray away from you."

"Trust me, there's no possible way he could ever do that. There are certain reason that keeps him from leaving me. Not that he wants to but his feelings for me won't change. That is certain."

Ren sighed. "That is how I felt about my last girlfriend. She had so much love towards me and then she left me for some Mafia dude who eventually dumped her ass." He tightened the grip on his glass. "And then she has the nerve to try to crawl back to me. What a bitch." He down the rest of his wine then slammed the glass onto the table. It cracked and then a few pieces broke off. His eyes widened. "Oh geez, I'm sorry. My temper got the best of me."

"Don't worry about it. From what this place charges, breaking one simple glass won't be a problem. I'll just dock some from my pay. It's not like I need the money anyways."

"You don't have to do that" he said quickly.

I waved him off. "Don't worry about it. Money isn't that important to me anyways. Beside's, having you come back is payment in itself." I picked up the pieces carefully and placed them on a napkin that was conveniently left on the table.

"At least let me clean up."

"I won't say no to that."

He chuckled and cleaned up the rest of the pieces only to cut himself on the edge of one of the bigger pieces.

"Oh! You're bleeding!" I grabbed my purse and raided it for a band aid. Finally I came up with one along with some of that disinfectant stuff…my mom is a klutz and tends to cut herself a lot. With someone like that you should keep that kind of stuff with you. "This may sting a little." I sprayed him with the disinfectant. He winced. I dabbed at the cut with another napkin which also was conveniently there and then placed the band aid on. "There."

He chuckled. "Did you really need to do all of that? You could have just put on a band aid. And why do you carry around disinfectant in your purse?"

"My mom cuts herself constantly and it's for your own personal safety." I sighed and put the disinfectant back.

"She doesn't cut herself does she?" Ren asked curiously.

"No she just tends to fall or cut herself with a knife while she's trying to cook which never works cause she can't cook and burns down the house when ever she tries. She's a mess."

"Sounds like the kind of mom you would have."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded.

He laughed and rose from the couch. "I believe my time is up. I didn't pay for very long since I've got to get back to work."

"That reminds me. Why would a host, like yourself, pay for a hostess? Especially one that's not already in your host club."

"First of all the club I work at only has male hosts and second because the girls that visit me are all the same. I wanted something a little different." He smiled. "So I thank you."

"Sure anytime."

He took my hand and kissed. "I believe I will visit again Gumi." He let go and picked up his helmet. "Until then I suggest you take my advice. Push that man away will only cause more problems for your relationship I speak from experience."

"I bet you do." I nudged his muscular arm. "Try not to get in an accident on that motorcycle."

"Try not to get run over by that cute blond chick."

"Deal" I smiled.

He smiled. "You have a good afternoon Gumi." He walked away and headed out the door without a word leaving me to wonder about the Half Breeds.

Not only are they coming but there going to ask me to leave or try to change my mind when I turn them down. What am I gonna do about this? I can't just turn down people that have been in the same situation as me. People who are just like me. People who I will become…I don't want to think about it.

.

.

.

.

.

Hey everyone, sorry it took so long but I've been so side tracked by this one show called Uta no Prince-sama that I've been slacking. If you've seen the show you'd know why. I'm only on episode 9 but I already love it. Serious watch it if you haven't seen it.

Anyways, I'd like to thank all of my fans for bring the view count for Cat's eye up to 519 views over all. It makes me super excited to see that my stories are get more views so the more views I get, the faster I'll right.

I'm gonna be going away for the holidays next week so I'm afraid I won't be able to write for about 6 day after Wednesday but I'd like you to know that not only am I gonna add a special scene for the Half Breeds coming to town but I'm also gonna add a little something something about Rin and Len. I've got to have a talk with Haku first. All the Haku fans out there (I love Haku!) keep your eyes open.

Also I'd like to give a shout out to Yukari-desu. I'm gonna add in a special Len and Rin scene just for you. I hope I've got you excited Yukari-desu cause it's gonna be totally awesome.

Anyways thanks for reading and I'll do my best to type as fast as I can until Wednesday so I can post another chapter. See ya!

Kari Yurika

(tee-hee, I love my writing name)


	7. Erase, Enter and Exit Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Erase, Enter and Exit

Gakupo's been going crazy lately. He's been pacing a lot and he barely even notices when I talk. But when he does notice he always manages to get some points out of me…and then he loses them. Since Ren visited me, Gakupo lost 40 points and received 45 so really he's got 5 more then he had a few days ago.

As for Haku, I never did get to talk to her. When ever I tried, she wasn't in her room. I've been trying to find her for days. It was only yesterday that Sora told me that Haku and Teto left to go on a trip to an Elf town near by. They wanted to get something a little more towards a Mythical creature's culture…what ever that means. Anyways, Haku and Teto had come back last night. I had been asleep with Gakupo in his room when she came home. I've been taking a lot of cat naps lately…I'm such a cat. I feel like all that talk about having genes mixed with cats that Miku was talking about, wasn't complete and total crap.

Haku told me that the Half Breeds are coming today so Gakupo insisted I dress up…but I really don't give a damn what he says so I put one something completely inappropriate. I just want to see if he'll blow his top and I can snag more points form his score. At this point, I don't need to get him all excited at getting closer to 1000 points.

"Look!" Piko shrieked jumping up and down by one of the windows. Kaito had insisted we close the club for today so basically we were sitting on the couches closest to the door trying not to die of boredom. "There here!" I rose form where I sat with Gakupo's arm around my shoulders. Everyone looked at me. "Come see!" Piko insisted.

I walked over to the window. Outside, a limo sat in the driveway. I pushed away then looked at everyone. "What do you think they'll say?"

"It's hard to say." Kaito answered with a thoughtful look on his face. "I've know Yuma and Mizki for centuries but there just as unpredictable as…something unpredictable."

I rolled my eyes. "You idiot."

The door opened and in walked 8 people wearing hats and casual close. They looked as gorgeous as a dainty little doll. I couldn't find a flaw on them. Will I grow to be that pretty when I turn 20…it's hard to say what I'll be when I get there but what I know is that I won't be hanging around with these people when I get there.

"Kaito, a pleasure as always." A really pretty black haired woman said. She was obviously that Mizki chick. She looked older then everyone else in the group but not over 30.

"Mizki, my dear." Kaito took her hand gently and kissed it. Mizki blushed a little.

"Don't you go trying to steal my wife again Kaito." A tall guy with pink hair said pulling Mizki into his arms. This man, I figured, was Yuma and he was questionably older then all the other guys.

"Oh please, that's long been erased my good friend." Kaito looked at Miku and took her hand. "I believe I've been thinking of settling down. Doing that family thing you keep insisting is important." Kaito chuckled then gave Yuma his big, fang filled smile. "Please make yourself at home." Kaito gestured for them to sit down on the couches.

"Very well" Mizki said removing her hat revealing her black cat ears. Her black tail with white on the end shot out of a small, totally not noticeable, slit in her skirt. Everyone else removed there hats and let there tails come out. I felt sort of like the odd ball since I didn't have my tail or my ears yet.

"Mizki!" Piko hugged her.

"Why hello Piko, how are you doing?" Mizki asked with a warm smile on her face.

"I'm doing great!" Piko smiled.

"Now where is this Gumi we've heard all too much about?" a totally gorgeous man asked. He was gorgeous through and through. His short black hair matched his black ears and his gorgeous gray eyes matched the splash of gray on the end of his tail. His muscular arms were as dream as Gakupo's if not more. His face was flawless and when his eyes fell on me, they pierced right through my soul.

"This is Gumi" Kaito said gesturing at me.

I blinked. "Uh yes, I'm Gumi Juon."

The man walked over to me and took my hand. "A pleasure to meet you my dear." He kissed my hand. "My name is Mikuo Hagone." He smiled at me. "Lirima verne' en' haba" (Translation: lovely wife of mine). Whatever the heck that means. Must be some mythical creature language.

Gakupo snarled at him. "Tel' wen corm esta yassen amin" (Translation: the maiden's heart rests with me). What are they saying? I don't speak idiot!

"What are you two idiots spewing?" I snapped.

"Haba" (Translation: Mine) Gakupo snarled pulling me to him.

"I believe that's not your decision Gakupo." Mikuo smiled evilly. "Nadorhuan" (Translation: Cowardly dog)

"Her mate has been decided." Mizki said calmly. "That's why we stopped by. We've been given orders for her to wed a man before her transformation. Having two different Creatures mate with each other and produce such a creation is rare if not almost completely impossible. The Elf council feels they should decided upon her mate and they chose Mikuo. It's about time you mongrels kept off our women."

"Antolle ulua sulrim." (Translation: Much wind pours from your mouth) Gakupo hissed. Mizki hissed at him. "She has already been decided upon at birth."

"It has not been written." Yuma pointed out grabbing Mizki's arm. He glared down at her. "Dina" (Translation: Be silent).

"It has been but the records were burned." Mom said as she walked over to us. I didn't even hear her come in. "You do remember the witch attack exactly 19 years from Gumi's birthday. Those witches burned the files along time ago. Gumi will wed Gakupo as planned. As her mother I have decide."

Yuma chuckled. "The records say you died in that fire Kiku. You have managed to remain hidden for a long time."

"For Gumi's safety, it had to be done." Mom snapped. "Kela, Amin feuya ten' lle" (Translation: Go away, you disgust me). Mom glared at Mikuo who hadn't left me alone yet.

"I believe we are at a cross roads here." Kaito said calmly. "Order's from above can not be questioned but the law says the decision of who there daughter weds is up to the parent or parents. This will have to be decided by the council once more." Kaito crossed his arms and glared at Yuma. "I believe your welcome has been declined Yuma. You should know when your not welcome. You've been kicked out of way to many places to forget what it's like to be unwanted."

Yuma grumbled something under his breath "Very well but we'll be back when the decision is made." Yuma and the rest of the Half breeds but on there hats and began to leave except for Mikuo.

Mikuo smiled at me, took my hand and kissed it again. "Tenna' ento lye omenta, wen" (Translation: until next we meet, maiden). Mikuo smiled, slid his hate onto his head and left.

"Horrid cats" Gakupo snarled.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"Well there seems to be a dilemma on who will take your hand in marriage Gumi." Kaito said with a smirk on his face.

"What?" I yelled.

"Mikuo has been decided by the council to marry you but Gakupo has been chosen by your mother. The council will make the decision. For now we'll have to wait."

"Hold on! It's my damn decision and if I have to chose between those to idiots I'm gonna pick the one with the awesome hair and the nice abs" I yelled.

"You chose that reached cat over me?" Gakupo yelled with his eyes flaming purple.

"Your hair is way more awesome then his! Geez, quit being such an idiot!" I yelled then crossed my arms angrily.

"Well, 19 years of hiding is now screwed over." Mom sighed then leaned on Piko.

He kissed her cheek. "Don't worry Kiku, this will be sorted out soon enough."

"What if they don't pick Gakupo?" Rin shrieked. Rin looked up at Len. "I don't know what I'd have done if the Council hadn't picked Len as my betrothed."

"When did you get married and why didn't I know this?" I yelled.

"Why are you yelling at me!" Rin began to cry.

My eyes widened. "Sorry, I'm just angry." I walked over to her and gave her a hug. "I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you."

"It's ok" she sniffled.

"This isn't happening" Gakupo groaned. I turned to find him face down on one of the couches. "I'm not sure if I'm scared or angry."

I looked at Kaito. "Can the Council do this?" I asked.

"They can do whatever they want." Kaito sighed.

"I don't want Gumi to leave us!" Rin sobbed hugging me around the waist.

"I'm not going anywhere." I ruffled her hair. "I don't give a damn what the council says, I'm doing what I want. If I'm gonna be stuck with an idiot, I'm gonna be stuck with that one" I pointed at Gakupo.

Miki giggled. "She's so right."

"Shut up you red haired demon!" Gakupo yelled with his eyes flaming purple.

"And now he's woken the beast" Rook sighed. I had barely noticed him but he sat on the couch with his arm around Meiko's shoulders.

"Who are you calling a demon?" Miki screamed. She climbed onto the couch. "Pile driver!" Miki pile drove Gakupo and they began to fight with each other like they did the other day. It would have been funny if I wasn't in the middle of a crisis.

"So…I have no say at all" I asked.

Kaito looked a little frustrated. "Kiyoteru, what do you see?" Kaito snapped. Yep, he's frustrated.

"The past won't be revealed just because you want it to be. This must play out the way it's supposed to or the outcome will be completely different. What I will say is the outcome is rather interesting." Kiyoteru sat down on the couch.

Luka touched my shoulder. "No leave. Stay til end" Luka said.

I half smiled at her. "I'm not going anywhere. Don't worry ok?" Luka looked hesitant but she finally nodded and joined Kiyoteru on the couch.

Miki was on Gakupo's shoulders with her legs wrapped around his neck and was pulling on his hair while Gakupo struggled to get her off.

I shook my head. "Well we can't do anything about this. We'll wait for the answer. For now just forget about it. I'm sure the Council will resolve this quickly. The decision will be made weather I'm happy about it or not." I walked towards the staircase leading to the rooms. "It's about time I make some decisions of my own anyways." I pulled out my note pad and penciled down 205 points. "I wonder what 600 points equals. Looks like you'll have to wait and see."

I climbed the stairs as quickly as possible and shut the door to Gakupo's room. As soon as the door shut I burst into tears. It's not fair! Now I only have so long before I'm taken away from Gakupo. I know that the Council will keep it's decision. There the damn Council. They can do whatever they want. I'm gonna lose Gakupo. I've been stalling but now I only have a limited amount of time before I'm taken away. I want to be with Gakupo. No one else. I love him…so…I don't know what to do about this.

Gakupo knocked on the door. I hadn't even realized I locked it. I unlocked the door and nearly fell into Gakupo's arms as soon as he opened the door. Gakupo's eyes widened for a second then he slid his arms around me and shut the door behind him.

"Don't let them take me away!" I sobbed.

Gakupo petted my hair. "They'll have to kill me first before they take you away."

I sniffled. "That would have been funny if I didn't know you were serious."

Gakupo chuckled. "You're my only love. No one will take you away from me. I will never let that happen."

"I should subtract points for that cheap ass line but for some stupid reason I feel a little better." I punched him weakly in the chest as I continued to cry. "You ass, your growing on me."

He lifted me into his arms. "So what does 600 points get me?"

I sniffled. "Heavy make out with close on."

"How many points do I lose if I try to go further?"

"All of them" I mumbled through my tears. He chuckled then kissed me. It felt so good to kiss him again…especially right now when everything's spiraling out of control. I had forgotten what it felt like to have his lips against mine and it was even better then I remember. Touch of his hands on my skin. The feel of his lips along my neck. Pure bliss.

That next morning I found myself fully clothed. Looks like Gakupo held to my rules. I smiled at him. He was asleep with his hair in his face. He looked so peaceful. I brushed his hair out of his face and kissed his cheek. Sadly, I knew that time was slowly running out…but I can't let Gakupo notice how scared I am so I must act like I normally do. The only thing I can do now is wait and make sure that Gakupo doesn't cause any scene's that could jeopardize the small chance that they'll let me have Gakupo.

Gakupo's eyes opened he smiled and pulled me back down to lay with him. He gave me a quick kiss. "I had almost forgotten how good it is to kiss you."

"Me too." My eyes narrowed. "But that doesn't mean I'm just gonna give you 400 points."

"That's no fun."

"It is for me." I kissed him for a little to long then got up. "What do you have for me to wear today?"

"That's a difficult question to answer" Gakupo said sitting up in his bed. "Do you want something skimpy or something a little more presentable?"

"Pervert" I mumbled. "Option number two."

"I was afraid you were gonna say that." He rose form his bed and went into his closet. He pulled a black form fitting black dress that probably went down to my knees and was strapless. I shrugged and grabbed the dress then went into the bathroom to change. When I finished Gakupo was braiding his hair loosely. It was a little too attractive on him. He looked at me out of the corner of his eye. "Is it strange for a man to braid his hair?"

"Not when it looks sexy." I kissed his cheek. "I'm gonna go grab some breakfast. Try not to do anything stupid while I'm gone."

"What kind of person do you take me for Gumi?" he asked dramatically.

"First of all you're not a person, you're a werewolf. Second, I take you for a perverted idiot that doesn't know when to shut up." I left the room without another word only to find that the host club was already up and running. Everyone seemed to have a guest with them. Even Sora had a guest. Must be the fact that we canceled a lot of appointments. Miku was working the bar today apparently since she was cleaning glasses behind the bar wearing Sora's apron.

I sat down on a bars stole. "Morning Miku."

She looked up for a second then went back to cleaning. "Good morning Mrs. Gumi. You look like you slept well. I'm glad. You seemed so frustrated yesterday."

"I think everyone was but no one was more frustrated then Gakupo."

"I sense bad things about that boy." Miku whispered.

"Gakupo?" I asked.

"No, Mikuo. That man is going to do something bad. Do not trust him Mrs. Gumi. Darkness floats around him like fog."

"I already didn't trust the horrid boy. He's trying to take me away from Gakupo. I knew something bad was gonna happen." I crossed my arms. "Mind getting me some wine?"

"Of course Mrs. Gumi." Miku pulled a bottle of some kind of white wine and on corked it. Then she pored me a glass. I grabbed the class and took a sip. Best tasting wine I've ever had but it still was pretty bad. I stuck my tongue out. "Why is wine so nasty?"

"Then don't drink it." Miku said polishing off a glass.

"But everyone drinks wine. Shouldn't I drink to?"

"It's not a requirement." Miku pointed out.

"But then I'd feel left out." I took another sip and stuck my tongue out. "What do you think the Council's gonna do about this?"

"Go over it one hundred times, open some old books and make a decision. Ultimately, it's not gonna be an easy thing to decide on and it's gonna take some time. We'll just have to wait with anticipation for the Council to vote and decide." Miku looked at me. "I have never known the Council to take pity on a case like this…so I doubt you'll ever have Gakupo."

I sighed. "I'm aware of that…but I won't give up so easily. I'll be with Gakupo if it kills me." My eyes widened. "But don't tell him I said that."

"My lips are bond shut." Miku answered.

"Gumi!" Rin shrieked running over to us.

"Rin! We have guests!" Len called from where he sat with three different girls.

"Gumi, Haku says she wants to see you this instant." Rin giggled. "That's it!" She skipped away. What kind of a talk is that?

.

.

.

Ok so I changed my mind on what I wanted to do with this chapter. Sorry if I got anyone's hopes up but next chapter will be about Haku, Len and Rin I promise. I'm super excited to see your reaction to this chapter so let me know what you think and if you think it sucks let me know and I'll do some revisions. Also, Review, Review, Review.

So my Vacation is gonna be pretty short so I will be up and writing by Wednesday next week. I'm so excited. Also, I was working on Kyousei too if any of you are reading that. That chapter will be up a running as soon as I return from my Vacation. If you haven't read Kyousei I suggest you do.

Ok so anyone who watches Uta no Prince-sama, I want to know which of those 6 guys you'd fall in love with Natsuki, Syo, Ichinose, Ittoki, Masato or Ren. I'm a Natsuki lover myself but I'm also in love with Syo. Let me know your opinion.

P.S. Ichinose is an ass.


	8. Ghouls, Grim and Gone Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ghouls, Grim and Gone

When I went up the stairs it was way to easy to figure out which room was Haku's since the door said _No Banshee's past this point_. I figured Dell put this up. I also figured the words written under that sign was written by Haku since it said Fuck Demons! I giggled and gingerly opened the door.

Haku and Dell's room was like a Goth store threw up. Not only was everything black but the fact that Haku hung from the ceiling with her feet on a black wood beam across the top of the room just made everything seem creepy.

Haku looked at me. She had been reading a magazine upside down but I guess from the way she was hanging, it was the correct way to read it. She gracefully landed on her feet then smiled.

"Hello Gumi, you said you wanted to speak to me." Haku sat down on a couch which had some kind of fabric that had spider webs made into it…and it was black of course. I sat down next to her.

"Well…I wanted to know something about you." I said.

"What do you want to know?" She asked.

"I want to know your story."

She looked at me confused. "My story?" She thought for a second. "I don't think I follow you."

"I want to know about your life. How'd you become a Banshee for instance?"

Haku looked away from me and remained silent. I waited but she never said a word. Just when I was about to apologize for asking she spoke. "I will only tell this story once and you must never ask again. Are we in agreement?"

My eyes widened. This must be a difficult topic…but I'm not gonna pass up the chance to learn something about Haku. She barely even talks to anyone and never leaves her room except to get food and to go on her trips to the Elf town or whatever it's called.

"Yeah, I agree."

Haku turned to me and crossed her legs. "I was born an angel but I never wanted to be an angel. I wanted to live with the humans and go to high school. I wanted to learn as much as I possible could and I wanted to learn it from Human kind. The Angel teachers were tough and never taught me anything I wanted to know…so I rebelled against the angels. I found all the angels that wanted to be free of the angels and brought them together. Eventually we decided to charge the angel castle…but our Queen met us there and stripped us of our pure white wings and banished all of us to the human world. That was what we wanted at the time… but up to that point we never knew anything about Banshee's and Demons…so when we got to the human world we believed we'd be human and be able to live amongst them…but we came down with black wings and we were forced into hiding. A few years later I met Dell. He helped me and accepted me into his home as if it was no big deal but later on I learned how difficult it was for him to get his family to accept me." Haku sighed. "I was such a burden to him and his family hated me for not being a Demon. You see, there is a big difference between Demon's and Banshee's. Demon's rebel completely against the angels and make themselves something else without the Queen's consent. Banshees are banished by the Queen with her consent and that made me a pathetic angel that ran away from the angels for poor reasons. It was a tough time in my life and an even tougher time for Dell." Haku ran her fingers through her pony tail trying to remain calm.

"Dell loved me with ever ounce of his soul and body. He always told me that what his family thought of me didn't matter but I knew that it was eating away at him…so I went in search of a new home. I eventually purchased a small home which is around the time we started having kids…but they all refused to live with us after they turned 10. We had twelve children and they all distasted me. Everyone in the angel knows that all Banshee's should be shunned and expelled so they shunned and expelled me…but one of my children has managed to actually speak to me for a short time…she was my first child and she treats me kindly no matter what I am…but she only sees me in secret and only ever 20 years. Dell doesn't know. Unlike Dell, I was banished. He chose this life but I was banished which is the only reason why she bothers." Haku chuckled. "If Dell knew, I bet he'd cry." Haku got up and walked over to a mini black refrigerator with bat and spider magnets.

"Anyways, after our last child left, I knew that it was time I found a place where we would be accepted…around that time I met Neru who had already been living in Kaito's mansion." Haku pulled a Sake bottle from the fridge and used her nail to flick the bottle cap off. "She insisted I met Kaito, Luka and Kiyoteru and see if they would let me into there home. At the time the people living there other then Kaito, Luka and Kiyoteru were Gakupo, Rin, Len and Neru of course. The second Luka saw me, she insisted that I live here…but it took a little more persuading to allow Dell into the house. Luka said she felt a dark presents from him but she soon warmed up to him. That is my story. Do you comprehend?"

I stared at her. I never would have thought that her life was so difficult. All of her dreams were crushed and then Dell's family not only despised her but Dell was shunned form his own family for her. Then her children left her and her own daughter is ashamed to be with her. Poor Haku. I've never heard something so sad.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered.

"What are you sorry for? None of that is your fault. You shouldn't say you're sorry if it doesn't involve you." Haku took a long drink of her Sake bottle and then let out a happy sigh. "Are you satisfied with my answer?"

"Uh yes." I said quickly.

"Then I'd like to be alone. I've brought up some bad memories."

I nodded and left her alone. I'm so glad that Haku has opened up to me but I feel like I shouldn't have asked at all. I probably should have listened to Dell but I really didn't believe it'd be so bad. Poor Haku.

Gakupo canceled his appointments for the inter day…and he left without a word. I would have stopped him if I wasn't busy talking to Haku at the time. I'm totally gonna take off points when he gets back. He's totally screwed.

Anyways, the next three days dragged by like a turtle going from Europe to Russia in slow motion. Gakupo didn't return and I sat all day waiting for him to return. I couldn't even sleep knowing he wasn't home and it worried me that someone took him. Kaito assured me that no one is better at defending himself then Gakupo but I don't believe it. I felt like my heart was ripped out and it wouldn't mend until Gakupo was home.

It wasn't until the fourth day that Gakupo finally returned at around 11 pm. I hadn't even bothered to go to bed and neither did most of the hosts and hostesses. They all had been chatting but I knew they were worried but everyone spirits lifted when Gakupo returned.

I rose from the couch where I sat and ran to him but I came up short when I saw his face. He looked defeated and he didn't seem to want me to hug him but I decided I didn't give a damn. I walked right up to him and slapped him across the face. His eyes widened. I defiantly caught his attention.

"You ass hole" I hissed. "Where were you? I've been up late waiting for you for four days and you didn't even call damn it! At least if you want to leave for four damn days, tell me you're leaving! What the fuck is your problem? I've been worried sick about you! You didn't think I'd worry if you up and disappeared?"

Gakupo hugged me. My eyes widened. "I'm sorry." He whispered. His voce seemed distant and sad. "I just needed sometime on my own. I'm sorry I made you worry. I promise I'll tell you next time I decided to leave."

I stood there in shock but after I finally put together what he said I pulled out my notebook and subtracted 50 points. "50 point deduction for making me worry"

"Damn" he mumbled.

"Don't be a child." I pushed away from him. "For your punishment, you're sleeping on the floor tonight."

"Unfair" he moaned.

"Gakupo!" Rin sobbed running to him. She hugged him. "Don't leave like that! I thought you were dead!"

Gakupo chuckled and petted her hair. "Sorry."

"Alright everyone. Get some sleep. We have guests tomorrow. Sleep lines are ugly" Meiko announced. Everyone began to file to there bedrooms but Rin and Len stayed where they were.

"You can't just get up and leave like that! Not at a time like this!" Rin sobbed.

"I should have said something. I'm sorry." Gakupo whispered petting her head.

"Rin, let's get some sleep." Len said holding his hand waiting for Rin to take his hand. Rin clutched Gakupo tighter.

"No, I'm not done." Rin looked at me. "You want to ask us something."

My eyes widened. Now that I think about it, I do need to ask them about there story. Len is next on my list. I guess hit two birds with one stone.

"Well…I do but it can wait." I said awkwardly.

"Out with it. You have kept us in suspense long enough Cat." Len said.

"Cat?" I looked at Gakupo who chuckled. "I wanted to know how you two got into this house."

"We walked in silly!" Rin said perking up.

Len rolled his eyes. "She meant how did we get to stay here."

"Oh!" Rin giggled. "I'm such an imbecile sometimes!"

Len sighed. "Well I guess we might as well start from the beginning since I'm sure that's what you're asking. Rin and I met in the Egypt while I was feasting on a young woman who had died out in the Desert at some point. Being Ghouls we are able to appear in many different forms to disguise out original forms so Rin appeared to me as a lovely female though I knew she was a Ghoul instantly by her scent. You didn't really hang around other Ghouls at that time so it was rare to find a Ghoul traveling with another Ghoul or with any mythical creature for that matter though I was taken by Rin and we began to travel around Africa together for a good century before we met a group of Mythical creatures traveling through Egypt to the Middle east with a Grim reaper who was assigned to a mission. We had planned to eat them but when we got closer to carrying out our plans we instead decided to be friendly. At the time, it was just Kiyoteru, Luka, Kaito, Gakupo and Neru so we were easily accepted into there group. The mission Neru was on was beneficial to us, you see, since she had to kill someone and get rid of the body and we happily agreed to help her with the job of getting rid of the body."

"Oh yeah, that was a fun time. Neru is good at her job." Rin hugged Gakupo tighter. "Gakupo is the reason we were accepted into the group so easily. Gakupo stuck up for us and thought we would be a good asset to there group at the time but really, he accepted me because I look so much like Gakupo's little sister."

"And you act like she did too." Gakupo patted her head. "To bad she's not around anymore. You would have loved her."

"To bad" Rin repeated.

"Anyways, we also helped Neru with another mission in Russia before we went to the mansion and remained there. We've haven't left this mansions grounds since then" Len looked at Rin. "Am I missing anything Rin?"

"Don't forget Luka! She was terrified of us for years!" Rin giggled. "But I didn't do a good job trying to get her to like us since I scared the crap out of her for a good century!" Rin laughed so hard she fell on the floor.

"Alright Rin, we need to get our sleep. Our favorite guests will be coming tomorrow and we don't need you tired for them."

"Really?" Rin shrieked happily and jumped up off the floor. She skipped to the stairs happily and walked upstairs with a smile on her face.

"I hope this information is satisfactory" Len said then walked away without another word. Len really is uptight but I can see the kindness in him when it comes to Rin. He must really love her to care so much. There way to different. Len's so proper and Rin's so loud and hyper. How do they stand each other?

"Len and Rin got married a century ago." Gakupo said placing a hand on my shoulder. I looked at him. "About 50 years ago Rin lost her ability to change to different forms…so she will never be able to change into another form but her true form. The only reason Rin looks like she does is because Kiyoteru amped up the power of the generator."

"That's so sad…how much longer for Len?" I asked looking up at him.

"Kiyoteru says 2 years. Rin is two years older then Len."

I sighed and hugged him. "Poor Rin and Len."

"There happy here and there accepted by Mythical creatures in whatever form they choose…but they can't blend with the humans anymore…so no matter what, they can never leave without letting the world know Ghouls exist. It's the same for a lot of us here. You're just lucky your specific features are easy to cover up like mine."

I shook my head. "I don't want to be a half breed."

Gakupo flinched. "Since when?"

I gripped his shirt. "I've had a lot of time to think it over…and I've realized that if I wasn't a half breed, I wouldn't have to leave you."

"If you weren't the council would never let me so much as hold you in any way that's even slightly loving. Mythical creatures can't have humans no matter how much you beg. This couldn't be helped. We'll get through this. I promise you." He kissed my hair. "I won't let you leave me so easily when I don't have all my points left."

"Do you think they'd let me stay with you if I was pregnant with your child?"

Gakupo chuckled sadly. "No, they'll believe were trying to get around there decision. They are the supreme power for us so we don't have a choice but to listen to there decision." Gakupo held me close. "I know the wolves are on our side so they will vote for us and I'm sure the Siren will also vote for us but The Half Breeds will vote for Mikuo…and I doubt we'll get any votes from the angels or the Fey."

"Why the angels and the Fey…what are Fey anyways?"

Gakupo sighed. "Fey are like more powerful Elves that can control other beings. Angel's believe in mating with there own species and Fey don't give a damn about anybody but themselves. Lily is one of the rare Fey that actually gives a damn about others. Lily is the only Fey I've ever met who actually cares about other creatures. It's so pathetic."

"What about all the other creatures?"

"It's debatable." Gakupo sighed. "I'm afraid the views of the council members aren't clear for this particular situation."

"Damn" I shut my eyes and bared my face in his shirt. "It's not fair."

"Nothing about Mythical creatures is fair. It's all about living with it." Gakupo lifted me into his arms like a baby. "Let's go to bed, we have work tomorrow."

I pulled my notebook from my pocket and wrote down plus 10. "Plus ten for admitting you were wrong." I added 10 more points. "10 points for remaining calm in a difficult situation."

Gakupo half smiled. "So do I really have to sleep on the floor?"

"You thought I was kidding? Your punishment stands."

"I guess I can live with it." He gave me a kiss. "Now what does 570 points get me?"

"We can make out."

"I'll take you up on that."

I sighed and laid my head on his shoulder. "Ordinarily I'd say forget it but tonight I'll allow it."

"Really?" Gakupo looked at me curiously. "Why?"

I gave him a kiss. "I don't know." That was the last thing I said all night.

The more time I spend at this mansion, the more I realize how much I like it here. It's a new home even though my old home is next store. I keep finding myself trying to find good things if the decision sends me to Mikuo…but I can't find any other then being with my own kind…and the more I look at it, I hate the idea of being with them.

I love everyone in this house. They all treat me nicely…to and extent…and they always explain things I don't understand even when they don't have to. Plus, I doubt any of the Half breeds from that group are as interesting as everyone here. Everyday I learn something new about all of them and it's so funny to watch. They've been trapped together in this house for centuries and they still have fun and find ways to annoy the hell out of each other.

I can't believe how jealous I am of all of them. To have such deep friendships with so many people…I don't really have that. Sure I have friends but I don't have friends like this…and one day I'll have friends like that. To be surrounded by so many people that love you…that's something I've always wanted and they all have that every single day…man am I pathetic.

It was around noon when I finally got up. Gakupo had left already and I could hear the host club in activity down stairs. I was still tired but I got up anyways and got dressed in the least slutty outfit Gakupo had for me in his closet which was sadly still pretty slutty.

I wore a pair of black shorts that just barely covered my ass, a white midriff top that had a big wolf print on it. Plus white and black striped hosiery that was slightly over my knees and lace up boots with white laces. It was a pretty cute outfit and it wasn't too bad. At least it covered a good amount of skin.

When I got down stairs I heard a roar of growling and hissing. I nervously looked around the corner. "Amin feuya ten' lle (Translation: You disgust me)" Meiko snapped.

"Those are the current states. Yuma felt you would like to be updated." Someone said. The thing that spoke looked like a troll or something. It defiantly wasn't good looking and its voice sounded beyond creepy.

"Thank you Nzagr. You're free to go." Kaito said placing his hand on the things shoulder.

"Thank you kind sir." The thing left.

I walked into the room. Everyone immediately looked at me. "Why is everyone looking at me? What's going on?"

"This may be a little alarming to you Gumi but some of the stats on the council member's votes are in…though there not finalized so keep that in mind." Haku said.

Gakupo snatched the paper from Haku's hand and read them aloud with angry eyes. "The Goblins have voted for Mikuo, as well as the Succubus's, the Half breeds, the Nymph's and the Fey. For me the werewolves as well as the vampires, the Demons and the Grim reapers. The Banshee's, Brownies, Witches and Sprites are leaning towards us on the vote while the Pixies, Angel's, Tengu's, Elves and Ghouls are leaning towards Mikuo. The Fairies, Ghosts, Corpse's, Spider gods and goddess, Elders and Mermaids are still undecided." Gakupo tore the piece of paper of viciously. "Damn it!"

"Calm down." I said walking towards him. "There's plenty of time for the council members to change there votes. It's all up in the air until the final decision. Relax." I grabbed Gakupo's face and stared into his still angry eyes. "Everything's gonna be fine."

"How do you know?" Gakupo yelled pushing away from me. He collapsed onto a near by couch and dropped his face into his hands. "I'm going to lose you to a Half assed douche bag and all I can do is wait!"

"Uuma dela (Translation: don't worry)" Rin said patting his shoulder.

Gakupo growled. "Damn Half Breeds are always getting in the way."

"Watch it! I'm gonna be a Damn Half Breed!" I yelled then looked away from him and crossed my arms. "I may not like it but I'm gonna be and I don't care how much you hate them, you will not talk poorly of my kind in my presents. Am I understood?"

Everyone stared at me with shock. "Damn and I thought you didn't have a serious muscle in your body." Lily said.

Gakupo stared at me. "Sorry."

"Damn right you're sorry…but I understand so I won't take off points." I looked at everyone. "How likely is it for the people who have decided on there votes to change them?"

"Extremely unlikely." Meiko grumbled.

"Damn" I mumbled. "Then we'll have to hope that the undecided votes are towards us."

"I've tried my best to reason with everyone but some of the mythical creatures are very tough to sway. The best thing we can do is wait." Haku said. "But I feel like they'll choose time honored traditions over judgment. All we can do is wait." Haku grabbed Dell by the collar of his shirt. "Let's eat." Haku dragged him away into the kitchen.

Teto walked over to me. "Will you be alright?"

"I'm fine" I whispered. "All I can do is wait." I looked at Gakupo who looked beyond frustrated. Rin was doing her best to comfort him but I could tell it was a lost cause. Luka suddenly hugged me.

"Luka says, don't worry. Everything is supposed to happen for a reason and I'm sure this will end in a way that will make you happy. In a dark tunnel there's always light at the end so keep moving towards the light. That's all you can do now." Kiyoteru said.

"Thanks Luka" I whispered hugging her tight.

"Why don't we have a slumber party?" Teto shrieked. "That always makes me feel better!"

"Right now? At a time like this?" Lily asked.

Kiyoteru sighed. "Luka says let's do it all with enthusiasm."

"Kiyoteru, you're as enthusiastic as a stick." Lily said impassively.

"Well I'm not going" Miki announced.

"Please Miki" Teto begged.

"Fine but were gonna need chocolate" Miki announced.

"Why?"

"Because I read in a magazine that chocolate fixes everything so were gonna need some. Miku get to it."

"Of course" Miku bowed a little then walked gracefully to the kitchen.

Luka smiled at me and hugged me tight. Kiyoteru groaned. "Luka says she wants to share a sleeping bag with Gumi"

"No way Luka, I want too!" Lily snapped.

"Luka says back off you dumb blond."

Lily's eyes got big. "How dare you? You can't even talk!"

"Can to" Luka struggled to get the words out.

Lily growled. "Fine but I get to style Gumi's hair. No objections."

"Don't I get a say and all of this?" I asked.

"No" everyone said. And just like that I was being forced to go to a sleepover full of Mythical creatures…this is so weird.

.

.

.

Ok so I love sleepovers. Figured I might do one for this story. I hope I can bring out the personality of some characters that haven't spoken a lot. I really like Lily so I'm defiantly gonna do something with her. Maybe I'll have Miki and Lily have a girl fight. I don't know. I'm working on it.

.

Ok so I have some questions that I hope all my fans will answer. Just put them as a review or send your answer in a message.

Do you want Gakupo to get Gumi or Mikuo?

Which character do you want to see more of?

Do you think Gakupo and Gumi should make love before the vote is finalized?

Which story do you want to hear next?

I'm gonna try and post another chapter soon so I hope everyone likes this chapter. Please please please answer these questions. I honestly don't know where I'm going up to this point so feed back is helpful. Also if you want to see something happen, let me know. Thanks for reading.


	9. Love, Lust and Light Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Love, Lust and Light

Apparently, I'm just a doll to everyone. That night the girls had the guys move the couches and tables so we could all sleep on the floor in the big host room. Miku had set down a blanket with the most chocolate related foods I'd ever seen.

"I can make more of anything so help yourself." Miku said with a smile.

"I love you!" Miki shrieked picking up anything she could grab that was covered in chocolate and stuffing it in her mouth. Luka giggled but it obviously was a strain on her since she clutched her throat. I patted her shoulder and she did her best to smile.

Kiyoteru sighed. "Luka says I'm fine really." Kiyoteru groaned and dropped his face into Luka's pillow. "I don't want to spend a night with a bunch of giggle girls."

"What kind of a man are you?" Lily objected. Luka stuck her tongue out at Lily then patted Kiyoteru's back with a smile.

"Thanks sweetie." Kiyoteru mumbled into his pillow.

"If you're so smart. Why don't you put a new voice box in her throat or something?" Meiko asked. She was clutching a stuffed spider the size of a regular pillow with her spider Zara on her shoulder.

"It's impossible. It could destroy Luka's ability to talk." Haku pointed out.

"Oh…Sorry Luka." Meiko said sympathetically. Luka waved her off then sat down on Kiyoteru's back patting his head.

Kiyoteru groaned. "Luka says why do I need a voice when Kiyoteru can translate." Kiyoteru mumbled into the pillow. We all laughed.

"You know Miki, your gonna get fat eating all that chocolate." Teto pointed out poking Miki's arm.

Miki stopped eating. "I am a Brownie." She said with a mouth full of food. "I clean this place from top to fuckin bottom! I work off whatever I gain!"

"Swallow before you speak. Try to be more proper. You wonder why we never take you out places. You can't keep your emotions at a safe level enough for us to allow you to be in public." Haku said.

"Shut up! I am a Brownie, I was born to work and excuse me if I hate it when people make fun of my work or myself for that matter! It is in my genes to act this way so I don't want to hear it Banshee!" Miki snapped.

"Quit being a child. It is true it's your genes but if you haven't noticed, almost all Brownies have eliminated that gene. I think it's about time you delete that gene as well."

"No!" I snapped. Everyone stared at me. Even Kiyoteru lifted his head from his pillow to stare at me with a interested look on his face. Obviously he had seen it coming. Stupid future seeing Elder. "Miki doesn't not need to change. This is her personality. Asking to change her personality is like asking me to rip my heart out and end my life. Your personality is apart of you and should not be tampered with. Miki is perfect the way she is. There may be millions of Brownies out there but Miki's single personality makes her stand out from all of them. There's only one Miki and that comes from genes and personality."

"Wow Gumi that was profound." Haku said with wide eyes.

"Where'd you find that? T.V.? Magazine?" Lily asked.

Miki was staring at me as if I just gave her the best gift in the world. She burst into tears and jumped over all the food in the middle of the floor and tackled me to the ground. "Thank you Gumi! You're the best! No one's ever stood up for me like that before! I'm sorry for being so mean!"

My eyes were wide. "Your welcome." I said awkwardly.

"Miki, your gonna soak my pajama's with tears." Meiko said.

"Oh, thanks for letting me borrow them. The only thing Gakupo had bought me was scandals Lingerie." I said as Miki let go of me.

"Sorry." Miki sniffled. Miku handed her a tissue. Miki took it and blew her nose.

"Gakupo's such a pervert." Lily mumbled. "He got me Lingerie for Christmas last year."

"Sounds like him." Meiko mumbled. "He got me a bra and some how found out my exact bra size."

"Gakupo got me a stuffed teddy bear." Rin shrieked hugging herself. "I love that bear."

"Lucky you. I got a push up bra!" Miki yelled.

Everyone laughed. "How does he do that?" Haku objected. "He some how found out that I didn't have a lace bra!"

"Scum bag gave me a lace thong and bra to match." Teto grumbled.

"Luka says he got me a nude bra." Kiyoteru said. Luka crossed her arms and looked pissed.

"He got me bunny with a little scythe." Neru giggled. She had been rubbing the blade of her scythe with a cloth while she sat on her sleeping bag happily. "Gakupo said he thought of me when he bought it."

"What about you Miku?" Meiko asked.

"A new wand, it's engraved." Miku held up her wand.

"That's a good one. I thought Kaito got you that." Haku said.

"No, Kaito got me something inappropriate so I tied him up and tried to burn him alive but the fire was too small." Miku sighed. "To bad."

"You're so cruel." Lily giggled. "Must be why the other Witches call you the Burning witch."

Miku laughed evilly. "Why Mrs. Lily, you must be mistaken." We all laughed again.

"Sorry to bring up Gakupo Gumi. I know it's a tough subject right now." Meiko said.

"It's alright. I don't plan to be dragged away so easily." I grabbed a chocolate covered caramel apple and took a bite.

"So confident. I wish I was so confident when I was your age." Teto said.

"Teto your only 47 years older then her." Haku pointed out.

"And it feels like it's been an eternity since I've been 19. I wish I was young and out and about." Teto sighed. "But I can only wish I suppose."

"Don't we all wish that but were all so old that we lived the history Gumi learns in school." Haku said.

"Don't remind me." Neru moaned. "I'm older then all of you accept Kiyoteru."

"How old are you anyways?" I asked.

Neru groaned. "1,590"

"Damn! Then how old is Kiyoteru?"

"2,463" Kiyoteru shrugged.

"Old ass." Miki mumbled.

"I'm just happy I'm not the youngest here anymore." Teto mumbled.

"How so?" I asked.

"You're here now." Teto pointed out.

I sighed. "Then I guess I am the youngest."

"But you talk smarter then Teto does." Meiko chuckled.

"Shut up Arachnid!" Teto snapped. Zara angrily waved her legs at Teto.

"Watch it bird. You know Zara's sensitive to that word." Meiko snapped.

"Alright ladies. This sleepovers for Gumi. We need to eat chocolate, watch movies and have a pillow fight. At least that's what I saw in a movie." Haku said.

"You know, we don't have to do that." I pointed out.

"Yes we do!" Everyone yelled together.

"Alright but at most sleepovers, you just talk and play games. You don't have to do what movies tell you. Sleepovers are whatever you want to make them." I explained. Everyone listened with fascination. Especially Luka who was watching me with the most concentration I've ever seen.

"So I can do your hair right?" Rin asked curiously.

I sighed. "Yes." Rin shrieked with excitement, jumped off her sleeping bag and began to brush my hair with a brush.

"No I'm doing her hair! I called it Rin!" Lily objected.

"Then I'm doing her nails!" Rin shrieked.

"Your gonna be so pampered." Meiko pointed out. Luka nodded in agreement. I groaned. I was never a sleepover person but seeing everyone so excited…I can't just up and leave. Miku worked so hard on the food and everyone's so happy. I guess I could suffer through tonight…but right now…I really need to be with Gakupo.

After hearing what that horrid creature Nzagr said, Gakupo hasn't been himself. He hasn't even made any of his perverted comments at any of us girls in over 8 hours. He even canceled his appointments for tomorrow. I feel like he believes I'm not gonna have him…and I'm starting to believe it too…I don't know what I'm gonna do if the council sends me with the Half Breeds.

"Gumi are you alright?" Miku asked. She had a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah I'm fine." I put on my best smile.

"I know that face, you're troubled. What's the problem?" Kiyoteru said. Luka still sat on him of course and she seemed pretty concerned. When I looked at everyone, they looked concerned too.

I sighed. "I don't know what else I can do anymore…I already know the councils decision…and when they tear me away…Gakupo's heart will shatter…and I can't do anything to cheer him up." I hugged myself. "If things keep on going like this…I'm afraid he'll do something drastic."

"He's gonna kill anyone who tries to steal you away and that will be a problem for us." Miku said.

Kiyoteru glared at the floor. "I don't like this outcome. You'll have to find a way to calm him down Gumi."

"So I am leaving." I whispered.

"I didn't say that. Even if Gakupo get's to keep you, he's going to kill Mikuo for trying to steal you away from him."

I blinked. I didn't expect him to do something so drastic…and stupid. I mean what is he thinking trying to Mikuo…I mean I kind of want to but if Gakupo kills him he may get arrested or something. Kiyoteru's right, I have to find a way to calm him down if the vote goes either way. If I don't Gakupo's gonna do something drastic and I'll truly lose him so I guess I better get thinking. There's only so much time.

That next morning I woke up early and left everyone sleeping. I had given everything a lot of thought last night and I still hadn't come up with a solution but what I did come up with was going to at least make him happy. I opened the door to Gakupo's room. He was asleep on his bed with his shirt off and I hoped he had pants on but when I checked he had boxer shorts on which is good.

He looked so peaceful as he slept. It brought a smile to my face. I sat down on his head and laid my hand on his cheek. He's suffering a lot for me but seeing him so peaceful made me feel like he's alright.

A smile slid across his face. He grabbed me and pulled me on top of him. "Good morning beautiful." Gakupo opened his eyes and kissed me quickly. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"Cute." I climbed under the blanket and snuggled next to him. "I wanted to talk to you."

"About?" He slid his arms around me and held me close. I would be really happy but I have other things on my mind.

"What are we gonna do if the vote swings to Mikuo?" I took his hand and held it tight.

Gakupo froze for a second then relaxed. "I don't know. I'm willing to do anything to keep you but it all deepens on what you want to do." He clutched my hand. "I'm here for you. Whatever you want to do, we'll do it. I don't want to make any final decisions until you've decided."

I nodded. "Have you come up with anything?"

"The best idea I have is to run away but there's very few places we can hide. Hiding in a werewolf village might be our best bet but I'm not exactly everyone's favorite there since I left my village." He sighed. "And we might do better on Mermaid Island since my cousin lives there and mermaids like to protect everyone but you might not be safe if Siren are there. They don't like your mother leaving and her having a child with someone other then a merman." Gakupo sighed. "And we could always stay with Fairies. A single fairy could keep us hidden from everyone for years but we'll stand out if anyone tries to go to a Fairy village. There visited quite often so it would be too difficult to hide there." He looked down at me. "Anything sound good?"

"Why don't we keep traveling? When we might get found out, we could always go to the next place. I'm sure everyone here could persuade someone from there kind to house us in secret for a while right?"

"Possibly but it may be difficult to stay hidden while traveling from town to town."

"Then we can bring a fairy with us."

Gakupo thought for a second. "That sounds good enough. I'm sure within a century; Haku could persuade the council to let us off the hook."

"So that's our plan?" I asked.

He nodded. "I suggest we pack things we'll need incase of an emergency. I have no doubt the community will keep the vote a secret from us and we'll have to make a quick get away."

I looked up at him. "Is there any possibility that we'll win?"

"It's most definitely possible but I think the pride of the council member's will out way years of tradition so we may have more likely odds of losing." He held me tight. "Either way, we'll be together weather we have to run or we can remain here."

I clutched his hand. "80 points for being calm in a difficult situation. 20 points for coming up with a good plan." I reached over him and grabbed my note book that sat on his bed side table then penciled it down.

"And what does that bring me to?" Gakupo asked.

"670 points" I said.

"And what do I get?"

"Make out."

"But I get that for 500" Gakupo moaned.

"Yeah well deal with it." I shut my eyes. What am I gonna do? Do I really want to hand myself over to Gakupo and have his mutant babies? At this point, the only reason I'm considering it is because were running out of time. I don't know what to do anymore. Do I want Gakupo that way or do I just want him because I might not be able to have him?

I could remember every second of the first time Gakupo and I had sex. It was amazing and it felt so…good. I knew that…but still…I need to sort out my feelings before I make any final decisions. Right now…I'm leaning towards what Gakupo wants. Might as well try to make him get more points. I'm not gonna give up on my well planned points system yet…but I think I'm gonna lay off my birth control for now. I can always start taking it again if I change my mind or if I'm stuck with that douche bag, Mikuo.

"I'll take what I can get. Beside's, everything works out the way it's supposed to, I have plenty of time to get those points." Gakupo titled my chin up. "Your gonna kill me by the time I get those points."

"Then I won't have to worry about giving you points." I half smiled but Gakupo's face dropped.

"So I was right. You don't want to." Gakupo sat up letting his long purple hair fall over his face.

I hugged him from behind. "You're wrong." I whispered. Gakupo flinched. "I love you Gakupo. If I didn't I would have left with Mikuo…I'm just not ready." I laid my head against his back. "Be patient alright?"

"What's holding you back?" Gakupo didn't dare move an inch.

I fiddled with his hair. "I don't know." I crawled around him and parted his hair so I could see his face. My eyes widened when I saw the tears in his eyes. "Gakupo…" I wiped his tears away with my thumb. "I love you. I do…I just know I can't. Not yet." I kissed him. "I'm sorry."

Gakupo looked away from me and looked at the window that was now streaming in sunlight. "You don't even understand what it's like for me." He shut his eyes. "I've waited so long."

I grabbed his chin and tilted it towards me. He opened his eyes and stared at me. "Tonight." I half smiled. "I'm still on birth control though."

Gakupo chuckled. "I had a feeling you were." He half smiled. "That's alright." He pressed me down onto his bed. "You don't have to if you don't want to. I'm just over reacting."

I pulled me down and kissed him. "I want to."

He smiled. "Then how about right now?"

"I would but the girls don't know I left." I nervously scratched the back of my neck. There was a loud bang on the door and then the door literally fell onto the floor. Lily had her leg in the air. She must have kicked it down. She's a lot stronger then I thought.

"You left." She snapped.

"I needed to see Gakupo. I was coming back down in a minute." I assured her.

She glared at Gakupo then at me then back at Gakupo. "Carry on." She picked up the door and put it back in place but I knew that Gakupo was gonna have to fix it.

"Why does she do that?" Gakupo hissed. "I have to fix that now."

"I'm sure Miku can fix it with a flick of her wand."

"She can't. She can create things but she can't fix things. She has limitations while she's in this house. If it were anywhere, she could do what she wants."

"Why can't she here?"

"She made a deal with Kaito to be the cook and nothing more. She can't do anything here other then create food and move things around."

"What happens if she tries?"

"She get's shocked unconscious."

I growled. "Kaito's such an ass!"

"Well that was before they became romantically involved, though he already had a thing for her before."

"Miku and Kaito? Really?"

"Yeah, they don't like to so attraction between each other in public. They feel it's uncivilized."

"Of course they do." I mumbled.

"I, of course, think much differently." Gakupo gave me a kiss.

"Alright player, I'm going back to my sleepover. You…go find some pants."

Gakupo chuckled. "With our plans I'd think you'd want me to take off close then put them on."

I picked a shoe off the floor and threw it at him. He caught it…sadly. I rolled my eyes and left the room. Honestly, at this point I only want to make Gakupo happy. There's no way this council will side with us. There pride is to important which means I'm gonna be traveling. I shut my eyes as I descended the stairs.

But is this really what I want. To run until everything's fine. I like it here…and mom's here…and I have guests…do I want to give it all up. Looks like I don't have a choice in the matter. Lord save me.

.

.

.

Hey everyone, sorry this took so long. I've been obsessing over midterms this week and I think my brains gonna insane from too much studying. I'm just happy my hard exams are over. Anyway's, I had have been working on this chapter for days so I hope you like.

Also, answer this question. Do you think having Gakupo and Gumi run away is a good or bad idea? I like it but I'd love to hear what my loving fans think so put your answer as a review.

Also, check out my profile. I'm doing updates on what's going on while I'm writing. Check it out. There labeled new news and they have dates too so you can know when I sent the link thing.

Hope you all liked this chapter and are looking forwards to the next one.

Oh I almost forgot! Who do you want Gumi and Gakupo to hide with? Here's the list. Also who do you want to see come into the story next? I can make them whatever creature you prefer. P.S. these are the only creatures that are optional for them to stay with, there are plenty more different kinds of creatures.

Angel's

Werewolves

Vampires

Grim Reapers

Banshee

Tengu

Witches

Ghouls

Spider God's/Goddesses

Mermaids

P.S.S. Special shout out to Shadow Fox777, Artemis – Hime, and Lily-san for there lovely reviews. Thanks guys.


	10. Werewolf, Wishing and Whisky Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Werewolves, Wishing and Whisky

It wasn't until three days later that we even thought of the promise I made Gakupo. We were busy preparing in secret for what we might have to do. I feel like both of us knew that the vote wasn't gonna go our way.

Packing wasn't even half of what kept us busy, we had guests. Kaeru came back to visit me and of course Gakupo had his many guests. Even though he tried really hard to be his usual charismatic self, I could tell he was side tracked. I couldn't say I wasn't side tracked but I was much more on the ball then he was.

On top of that, everyone was trying to figure out what we were up to and we had to work even harder to keep everything under the rug. We didn't want anyone to try and stop us because I'm sure they would definitely try. Those days flew by and we finally got time to our selves.

Pure bliss. Though this was not my plan, I don't regret what I've decided. Even though I really only agreed to make Gakupo happy, I'm actually happy I agreed. Ecstatic even. I had forgotten how good it felt to be with him. The feel of his hands on my skin. His lips every where they shouldn't be. Such bliss.

When I grew tired, he explained that the pleasure was from bonding. Since the first time we were…intimate was under the influence of Gakupo's strange abilities, that time did not cause bonding. This time, however, had because we had both agreed and neither of us were forced.

Though I was still protected, we had bonded all the same and now I felt so different. It was like waking up from a deep sleep and my eyes were now wide open. I felt so close to him. Gakupo seemed to be even more important then before and I just felt like leaving him now would tear my heart apart.

When I woke up the next morning, Gakupo was already up. He had left my alone in the bed and had already gotten dressed. I sat up lazily and rubbed my eyes.

"You're up already?" I asked sleepily.

Gakupo seemed a little anxious. "The council has come to a decision."

My eyes widened. That woke me up. "Already?" I got up quickly and grabbed whatever outfit I could find in the closet. I didn't even care if I looked like a hooker as I ran a brush through my hair. "What are you waiting for?" I yelled grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the door.

Gakupo seemed so happy and excited. If this vote went the wrong way…I feel like he's hearts gonna shatter. Even if we have that plan already ready. I'm almost afraid to find out but I need to know. I want to be with Gakupo…No; I have to be with him. I can't walk away from this anymore. I have come to a conclusion on my feelings for him…and I know I love him. I can't believe I'd ever even consider it when I first met him but I defiantly believe it now. I love him and I don't care what that vote says, I will be with him no matter what the cost.

Everyone was downstairs gathered around the creepy little Goblin, Nzagr. He was about to say something when I sprang into the room and ran over to them drag Gakupo behind me.

"What did we miss?" I asked out of breath.

"Nothing. Nzagr, what's the vote?" Kaito asked.

Nzagr shifted awkwardly on his feet as he handed me a piece of paper. "I will take my leave." He left without a word.

I quickly unfolded the piece of paper which had a chart of who voted for us or for Mikuo. I quickly began to count the votes for us and then count the votes for Mikuo.

Gakupo's face literally dropped. "By one vote." He stood there with wide eyes staring at the paper.

I growled and tore the piece of paper in half. "Damn it!" Tears welled in my eyes. Even though I knew this would happen…it still hurts. I dropped to my knees and covered my face with my hands. "No!"

Gakupo dropped down next to me and pulled me into his arms. "It's alright. We'll find a way."

"Oh no, this can't be happening." Teto said obviously horrified.

"Gumi, I'm so sorry." Meiko said touching my shoulder.

I looked at Gakupo as I wiped the tears from my face. "We need to go now."

"Go where?" Lily asked with curiously eyes. Everyone looked concerned.

"Come on." Gakupo helped me up and started to lead me towards the stairs.

"Gakupo." Sora grabbed his shoulder. "Where are you going?"

"Were leaving." I said hugging Gakupo tight.

"Where will you go? You have no where to hide." Sora said sternly. I've never heard Sora be so serious. "We can sort this out. You can't run forever."

I glared at him with tears running down my face. "There going to take me away! You think I want that? You have no idea what it's like for me! I'm not even a full Half-a and I've been sold like cattle to some slimy ass hole! I'm not staying here!"

"Your just gonna leave us Gumi! I thought you liked it here!" Haku yelled.

I clutched Gakupo. "I love it here…but this is my only option. I'll be back soon…when things boil down." I started walking with Gakupo.

"Gumi!" Meiko yelled. I turned and looked at her. "Let me come!"

"No, you'll get in trouble. This is between us and the council. It's none of your concern." Gakupo said. I knew he was trying to be strong for me but I knew he wanted to cry.

"To hell it isn't!" Lily yelled. "Let us help!"

"Then find us a place to hide away from here. That's our only option. Call me if they come for us here." Gakupo and I climbed the stairs and headed for our room.

Kaito was suddenly in our way. "Tell me one thing." Kaito stared right into Gakupo's eyes. "Is this truly what you want? To be with her no matter what the cost?"

Gakupo stared right back with the most serious look I've ever seen on his face. "I would rather die then hand her over to those low life scum. This is what I want." Gakupo looked down at me and held me closer. "I'm not gonna loser her because the council wants it otherwise."

Kaito stepped aside and we went into our room. I grabbed my bag and Gakupo grabbed his. I looked at Gakupo. "Ready?"

He gave me a kiss that sent my head spinning. "Of course." He led me out of the room. Kaito was gone now but everyone else wasn't.

"What can we do?" Neru asked. She grabbed my hand. "I know my parents will gladly allow you into there home for at least a month if not more."

"I'm afraid I'm no help there but I can try to persuade the council to allow you two to stay together." Haku said.

"I'm not much help either in that category but I can get you a place to stay at for three days." Dell said.

"And I can get you a good hiding place for a year…but there's no chance you'll find water there so…maybe I can't find you a place to stay!" Rin said enthusiastically.

Len patted her head. "Just stop talking. You'll hurt yourself." Rin stuck her tongue out at him.

"I can get the Tengu to take you in for as long as you'd like. You just have to follow our traditions." Teto chimed in. "There very hospitable though the hike is vigorous."

"I'm not sure we'll have enough time to get there if we have to hike it. You don't think some of the Tengu could fly us up the mountain."

"I can make arrangements but I can't guarantee they will agree to take you up the mountain." Teto said.

"Then we'll only hope that they will help us." Gakupo pulled me close. "Were going to the Wolf village. When they search for us there, we'll need to find a new place to stay."

"We'll work on it…but come home soon ok?" Meiko said then hugged me tight. Everyone joined in on a group hug and then we were off on our journey to the wolf village.

I had to ride on Gakupo's back as we ran to the wolf village. Gakupo had changed into his wolf form and riding bare back on a wolf while trying to keep two bags from falling is rather difficult. I almost fell at least 8 times. Gakupo had to run all night and most of the morning before we finally got with in 3 minutes of the Wolf village.

"Gakupo! You can slow down! We can walk there from here!" I yelled. I could barely hear my own voice since the wind was so loud. Gakupo slowed and I slid off his back dropping the bags on the grass. Gakupo transformed back into his human form and collapsed onto the grass. I knelt down next to him.

"Don't tell me I have to carry you."

Gakupo chuckled as he breathed heavily. "I'm so tired."

"I know. I'm sorry I'm so slow." I brushed a stray hair from his face. "But thank you."

"For what?" Gakupo asked out of breath.

"For saving me." I smiled.

Gakupo slowly rose to his feet. "Alright. We need to go north to get to the village. My friend Rei is going to let us stay with him until they come looking for us. By then we'll need to go to the Mermaid Island. Kiku says that Siren have been going onto land trying to find her so we'd be safe there for at least 5 days times if not more."

"Right." I picked up our bags and began to walk to Village. Gakupo took the bags from me and gave me an award winning smile. "I can carry them."

"Don't worry about it." He started walking.

I quickly caught up. "You're sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine Gumi. Relax. It's just a couple of bags." Gakupo looked down at me. "When we arrive you'll need to stay behind me ok? They don't like your kind much."

"But I thought that Werewolves mate with Half Breeds."

"That's right but as of recently, Half Breeds have stopped mating with our kind. All the Half Breeds in the Village have been killed by there husbands for this betrayal." Gakupo sighed. "The only reason you'll live is by not being a Half Breed yet…but when you become one, we won't be able to come back here ever again."

I nodded. "So it's a town full of dude's?"

Gakupo chuckled. "No, Werewolves don't just marry Half Breeds. Werewolves can have children with any kind but only Half Breeds can give birth to Werewolves. There are plenty of little kids that have fathers that are Werewolves but there not Werewolves. I am of pure Werewolf blood…and I was the last one born before all the female Werewolves perished. I have high jurisdiction in this town which is why they'll hide us here."

"You were the last?" I asked.

Gakupo nodded. "At the time the female Werewolves were being hunted. My mother was the last Werewolf to die on record but Miko…I hid her away until a cruel vampire killed her when he found her. It really pissed me off how vampire's hunt and kill us."

"Don't you hunt and kill them?"

Gakupo chuckled then sighed. "Yeah…"

I rolled my eyes. "You can't be pissed about it if you do the same thing to them. It's disgraceful."

"You've been spending too much time with Haku and Lily haven't you?"

I shrugged. "Mom thinks I need a positive influential figure."

Gakupo laughed. "Haku and Lily are definitely not positive influential figures unless your goal is to become a alcoholic or an impassive bitch."

"Lily's not an impassive bitch." I elbowed him. "And Lily would kick your ass for that."

Gakupo smiled. "Yeah she probably would."

I sighed. "I already miss everyone."

"Well you won't be seeing them any time soon. Were going to be here for a while. Your birthday isn't for another 4 months so that's how long we'll have to be here. The council would never expect a Werewolf town to harbor us. Especially after the Half Breed crusade that went on here."

I nodded and took a bag from him. "I can handle carrying one bag."

Gakupo half smiled. "Thanks love."

"Minus 20 points." I announced.

Gakupo laughed and I soon joined in with him. It almost seemed like it was just another day but it's obvious that it's anything but that. Were running for our lives now. There's no way there gonna let Gakupo live if they find us and if they get a hold of me, I'll be condemned to that blue haired ass hole. This is really bad but we both knew the consequences when we decided to run. There's no going back now. We can only move forwards. Step one, be accepted by the Werewolves.

The village was surrounded by a big wooded wall taller then at least 4 average sized adults. Each log that was used for the wall was sharpened to a point at the top. I was shocked anyone could build something like this but Gakupo didn't seem impressed. Actually he didn't even seem to care. He walked to the entrance like he owned the place and I awkwardly followed him.

When we got closer to the entrance he pushed me behind him. "If you hurt my girl, I'll kill you." Gakupo said impassively. My eyes widened as 8 wolves walked into view.

Seconds later a man wearing torn shorts walked into view. "Come on Gakupo, you know we execute all Half Breeds." This man had long black hair that hung in a braid to his hip. He had big muscles and was really tall. Utterly gorgeous…and he looked like Gakupo.

"I know the rules but if you haven't noticed, she's still a human." Gakupo pulled me closer. "To my understanding, we aren't breaking any rules mating together."

"You will when she becomes a Half Breed. You won't be able to return here." The guy said.

"I know the consequences. You'd understand if you knew what I've went through for the past 20 years." Gakupo's eyes narrowed. "And then the damn council wants her too."

"The council?" the guy smiled evilly. "Then welcome to our village."

Gakupo half smiled. "Thank you."

"Anything for two fugitives."

I looked up at Gakupo. "What just happened?"

Gakupo chuckled. "Don't worry about it. You wouldn't understand even if I explained."

"Damn all these Mythical creatures. Can't you guys have normal customs?" I mumbled.

Gakupo rolled his eyes. "If you keep talking like that, then your gonna get killed."

"Oh please. I can handle myself. I'm not as weak as I appear." I took my bag from Gakupo. "Don't be such an idiot. You ran all they way here and now you gonna faint from exhaustion. Dumb ass."

Gakupo half smiled. "I suppose your right my love."

"Minus 20 points." I pulled out my notebook. "Didn't we already go over this?" I penciled it down. "Fail."

"Minus 20?" the guy with the braid said.

I poked Gakupo on the arm and he collapsed. "Alright boys, who wants to carry him cause I'm not gonna do it."

The guy with the braids laughed as he walked over to us. Gakupo was completely unconscious. Looks like I'm on my own here. Way to leave me on my own you idiot.

The guy slid Gakupo onto his back. "I'm Ron." He extended his hand to me. "And you are?"

"Gumi Juon, Gakupo's Fiancé." I shook his hand.

Ron's eyes widened. "Fiancé?" Ron looked at Gakupo over his shoulder. "That stupid bastard." He started walking. "Boy's open the gates; find the lady a place to stay."

I hadn't noticed but the wolves that had been surrounding us had disappeared and now there stood a bunch of really muscular men.

"But Ron, she's a Half Breed." One of the guys said.

"Doesn't matter. She's human for now. When she becomes a Half Breed you can do what you want to her but not before then. We owe him that." Ron said nodding at Gakupo. "Follow your orders." The guys began to open the doors.

"Gakupo said that someone named Rei was gonna let us stay with him." I said.

"Rei" Ron grumbled. "That ass." Ron sighed. "Fine, I'll take you there. On our way you can explain how Gakupo caught a catch like you."

I blushed a little. "Yeah well it was none optional."

"Arranged marriage?" Ron asked as he lugged Gakupo along.

"No, He fell in love with me the first time he saw me. To bad I don't remember."

"What do you mean you don't remember? You're his fiancé!"

I shrugged. "Sorry I don't remember the first 3 minutes of my life."

His eyes widened. "You mean he fell in love with a baby?"

"Why can't he? I was an adorable baby." I shrugged. "He fell in love with what I would become. Now that he has me, he's risking his own life to be with me. He's such an idiot but I didn't make this decision. He chose to run, I only agreed."

Ron looked at me curiously. "So you're using him?"

My eyes narrowed. "What gives you that idea? Just because he's an idiot and is protecting me doesn't mean I don't love him. He may be a womanizer and a sex addict but he's mine." I sighed. "But then again he is a pain in my ass and he does dumb shit like leaving me for a week. Dumb ass."

Ron chuckled. "Must have been something serious. My brother wouldn't run away from his women unless it was something major."

I looked at him. "Brother?"

Ron chuckled. "Gakupo is my younger brother. Which makes you my sister-in-law." He gave me a flirtatious smile. "I'm guessing you won't give up this youngster for a better model."

"You better rethink those words. Gakupo alone will kick your ass for trying." I gave him a smile. "But if I hadn't met Gakupo, I probably would have gone for a stupid pick up line like that."

Ron laughed. "I like you girl."

"But your still gonna kill me?"

"Yep."

"Fine with me." I winked at him. "Cause I really want to see who wins in a fight, you or Gakupo."

"Who says were gonna fight?" Ron asked as we walked through the gate.

"Because Gakupo won't let you lay a hand on me." I sighed. "Such an idiot. He should have ducked and run when he had the chance. I'm not worth fighting for."

"Why's that?" Ron asked.

I stopped walking as we reached the gate. "Because I know that in the end were gonna run and run…and run…but we'll never be able to be together…and I've known that from the beginning."

Ron chuckled. "Well I have no idea what you're talking about but Gakupo will die fighting for you. He's a love sick imbecile."

"Yeah I know." I looked at Gakupo. He's such an idiot. "But that's just the dumb ass that he is and I love it. He keeps me on my toes."

"Mathieu, go get Rei. I'm done carrying this purple haired ass."

"Why would I do that? I'd be leaving you alone with this lovely young women." A guy with short green hair said.

"Don't worry about it. I'll kick his ass if he does." I strolled along happily.

"Very well Madame." Mathieu gave me a quick bow then ran to go get Rei.

The Village was quite. Maybe because it was so late. Barely any lights were on but the houses that did have lights on were pretty lively. I saw brief glimpses of people drinking and I even saw one that had a father rocking a baby with a women that I guessed was a Spider Goddess sitting in a rocking chair reading a book. The village looked a little old timey but I saw no shops. There was a big square and a bunch of picnic tables rimming the square. There was a big stage in the middle with a fountain in the middle. The houses looked like the ones you'd have seen in the 1700's to the 1800's for the middle classed people. Over all, the village was pretty nice.

I looked at Ron who had set Gakupo on the ground. "Does Gakupo have any more family other than you?"

Ron chuckled. "Yeah. Our older brother is kicking ass in a town full of Half's that stole one of our villagers along with our father and our cousin. That's about it but most of the people in this town are related to each other in some sort of way. When we had female wolves here, we'd intermarry between families and we rarely allowed other kind in her. Ever since all the women died, there has been a few marriages between other species in our village. Right now, I'd say there are 8 couples here. The rest of us are single so don't be shocked when the wolves start to steal you from Gakupo."

"I'm shocked none of you are gay yet." I giggled.

"That's not our style. Were all brothers."

"Right, that whole tribal brother thing. Got it." I crossed my arms. "This should be good."

"What do you mean by that bitch?"

"Nothing, I'm excited to learn about your culture and stuff. I'm going to be a Half Breed eventually so I'll only get to learn for a short period of time about you all before you try to kill me." I smiled. "I look forwards to learning all I can."

Ron sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Your gonna make it difficult for us to kill you aren't you?"

I smiled evilly. "I don't know what you mean."

Ron groaned. "Of course you don't."

I crossed my arms. "You may think I'm gonna be like all those other Half Breeds but I'm not. I'm running so I will never have to be them. I will never be like them…and I'd rather die then turn into one of those bastards." I knelt down next to Gakupo and brushed a stray hair from his face. "He knows that…Gakupo told me that before I was born he hated the idea of mating with me. He said it was gonna be just business, nothing more. Then he said he fell I love with my when I was born. He's so serious about loving me I think he might need to go to a mental institution."

Ron chuckled. "Sounds like Gakupo. When the Half Breed in our village were killed Gakupo hated Half Breeds. I'm still shocked he lost all that hatred so easily. I can't believe he even considered it…but looking at what you grew up to be I can see why he did. A hot babe with a hatred for Half Breeds yet is one herself. I like it." Ron winked at me. "I'm gonna really hate killing you."

"And I'm gonna love watching you be tortured as I kill me. I don't think you'll do it by the time I become a Half Breed."

"You wanna beat?"

"Alright. If you can kill me without any hesitation when I become a Half Breed then I won't run but if you can't, I'll be able to come here without any opposition for the rest of my existence."

Ron smiled. "Deal." We shook hands.

"Gumi!" someone called. I turned and a guy with black hair tackled me to the ground in a hug. "It's so nice to finally meet you!"

"Gumi, this is Rei." Ron said.

"Nice to meet you." I said awkwardly.

"Rei let the girl up." Ron sighed.

Rei stood and helped me up. "Sorry! I'm just so excited to meet you! Gakupo's told me so much about you! You're so much prettier then Gakupo said!"

"Thank you. " I said with a smile.

"Come come. It's so cold and you must be exhausted." Rei said pushing me along.

"Rei, pick up the dead weight. I'm done carrying him." Ron said pointing at Gakupo.

Rei's eyes widened. "Gakupo! Is he dead?"

"No he's just passed out from exhaustion. I asked him to stop running a million times but he insisted we get here as soon as possible." I mumbled.

"Dumb ass." Ron grumbled. "Get him out of my sight." Ron walked back out the gate and the guys that had followed us inside, followed Ron out the gate.

"So he's not dead?" Rei asked.

"No he's not dead! I just told you that!" I yelled.

"Why are you yelling at me?" Rei whined with tears in his eyes.

I sighed. "Sorry I'm just frustrated."

"It's ok. Everyone yells at me here. I'm pretty weak compared to all the other Werewolves." Rei lifted Gakupo onto his back. "But I can carry Gakupo no problem."

"Thanks Rei." I smiled. "And thank you for accepting us into your home during our crisis."

"No problem. Gakupo is my closest friend. It's the least I can do after her saved my life a good 8 times." Rei started walking. "Come on. It's to cold for a beautiful girl like yourself to be out here."

"Thank you."

"Now how much Whiskey can you drink Gumi?" Rei asked.

"I…I'm not 21 yet so I never really drank alcohol." I shrugged. "Not my thing."

"Well then you're screwed here. Werewolves are huge drinkers. If you can stomach more Whisky then Ron, he'll let you live."

I smiled evilly. "Then I better get drinking."

.

.

.

Hey guys, Sorry it took me so long to write this but I was grounded and then I had to finish working on this Scholarship thing but I finished and here's the next chapter. Hope you all liked it. I know I do. I'm just super excited to see Gumi and Ron go at it through alcohol. I feel like if Haku and Meiko were there, they'd be cheering her on to drink more.

.

Anyways, I really want to know what male Vocaloid's do you want to see be Werewolves. I'm not good at finding male Vocaloid's so any that you can think of would be greatly appreciated. Also, tell me who you want to win there drinking contest? Ron or Gumi. I'm rooting for Ron just because I find him to be rather attractive for an animated character. For some reason I only see him as a man slut.

.

Alright so thanks guys for giving Cat's Eye over 1,000 views! I really want to see this story get over 5,000 views like Kyousei so tell everyone about it. Thanks so much.

.

P.S. anyone who has seen the ending to Witch Blade, do you think the ending is satisfying because I personally found it to be a let down. I expected her to die horribly and it's all sweet and bubbly. Either that as the ending or she would live and get the Witch Blade off of her. Or she'd just get killed by that one insane chick with the blue and red pig tails. Either or. Your opinion would be greatly appreciated.


	11. Alcohol, Awakening and Aizo Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Alcohol, Awakening and Aizo

Gakupo was unconscious for many hours after we got him to Rei's house. Eventually I must have fallen asleep waiting for him to wake up. When I woke up the next morning Gakupo was still unconscious. Rei carried a bucket of water with an evil smile next to me.

"Want to wake him up?" Rei asked with a devious smile.

I smiled evilly. "Let's do it…but we probably should take him outside."

Rei chuckled. "Yeah, that probably be best."

By the time we got Gakupo outside, I could see the people in town going on with there normal routines but some stopped to see what we were doing. Rei and I lifted the bucket with evil smiles.

"The waters ice cold right?"

"Gumi, you underestimate me. Of course it's freezing."

"On three." We both smiled evilly. "One…two…three!" We threw the water onto Gakupo and his eyes shot open.

"What the hell?" Gakupo yelled. He looked around then glared at us. We were on the ground laughing like Hyenas. "Gumi! Rei! You bastards!" Gakupo started to get up but he was obviously too weak and he slid back down to the ground.

I stopped laughing. "Are you alright?" I crawled over to him. "It's just exhaustion right?"

He nodded. "Yeah…Did they hurt you?"

"Don't be worried about me when you were unconscious from exhaustion." I kissed his forehead. "No one laid a had on me."

"Alright." Gakupo took my hand. "You're such a bitch."

"I know."

"Was the water necessary?"

"In my mind it was."

Gakupo groaned and laid his head on my lap which got my pants wet but I didn't really care. "We made it."

"Only a life time of running left."

"I can't wait until you're a Half Breed. Then you'll be able to keep up."

"Shut up you ass."

"Half Breed?" someone said. He was a rather large man with big muscles and about elbow length red hair. He looked really tough but also kind in a way and he looked a lot like Gakupo and Ron. Maybe this is Gakupo and Ron's father.

Gakupo's eyes widened. "Old man? What are you doing back?"

"A Half Breed? That's going against your beliefs." He tapped his foot. "Well boy? You gonna defend yourself?"

"I'm not because you right. It has been a tradition since the Female wolves died for us to mate with Half Breeds. Eventually were going to need them. Then what are we gonna do? We'll die off."

"We can handle this." Gakupo's father said.

"We'll see. While you do that, I'll be raising my kids." Gakupo looked up at me "Not that loving you is a bad thing at all."

I rolled my eyes. "Ass." I clunked him on the head playfully with my fist. Gakupo gave me a smile.

"I want her out of my Village by the morning." Gakupo's father said.

"Hold on a second!" Gakupo objected starting to get up but he fell back down onto my lap.

"Don't do that. You're too weak right now." I looked at Rei. "We need to hydrate him. Food wouldn't be bad either."

"Right away Captain Gumi." Rei ran into his house to get what I asked for.

"Gumi. "Gakupo's father said as if he was pondering that name.

"Yes my name is Gumi Juon and I am the daughter of a Vampire and a Siren. One of the rarest pairings in history or so I've been told. How I was born to be a Half Breed, I'll never know, but I won't let you tell me to leave after Gakupo went to so much trouble for me to stay here. He ran none stop for days." I looked down at Gakupo who had red cheeks. I could tell he was burning up. "Damn, you're sick." I placed one hand to my forehead then one to his. "Yep, you're burning up." I smiled. "Good thing I thought to bring that first aid kit with all that medicine, am I right?"

"It sounded unnecessary at the time." Gakupo mumbled.

"Well now your sick so your gonna march your ass up to that house and your gonna sleep until your better…or Rei will carry you."

Gakupo chuckled. "I can handle myself."

"To hell you can!" I helped him up. "Move your ass then since you can handle yourself."

Gakupo laughed awkwardly. "Please help."

"That's what I thought." I slid my arm around his back. "Come on. Before you pass out again. I guess dumping a bucket of water on you was a bad idea."

"You think?" Gakupo yelled. I smiled and kissed his cheek. "It was Rei's idea, not mine."

"Gumi." Gakupo's father said.

I turned as Rei came running out of the house with a bucket of water and a sack of what I hoped was food. "Help him inside."

Gakupo took the bucket and down it with in 30 seconds. "Let's go." Gakupo's father walked over to me. Gakupo stopped walking. "If you hurt her…I'll kill you." Gakupo shut the door to the house.

He looked down on me. "My name is Aizo Kamui and I am Gakupo's father." He held out his hand. I shook his hand firmly. He half smiled for a brief second. "If you want to stay here, your gonna perform the coming of age ceremony like every other Werewolf your age. You have two days to prepare." He turned to walk away but he stopped. "Even if you are kick out of this Village, I know Gakupo will follow you…so I'm only gonna say this once…welcome to our family." He walked away.

It took a while but finally Gakupo was asleep. From my little to no training as a doctor, I determined he had the simple flu so I gave him some medicine and got him off to bed after he ate. I hate seeming him so weak…but I guess it's my fault. If I never agreed to run, he wouldn't be in this state.

By the time Ron came for me I was asleep by Gakupo's bed holding his hand. Ron shook me and I almost woke Gakupo up with my sudden jerk of awakening. Ron pointed at the door with a sneaky smile then tip toed out of the room like I'd think a Robber would. I sighed and followed him out of the room.

"What?" I moaned rubbing my eyes.

"I challenge you to a drinking contest." Ron said with a proud of himself smile.

I sighed. "Fine." Rei was already asleep as far as I could tell. He was asleep on the couch hugging a pillow which was pretty cute. He's really adorable for a Werewolf. Ron led me outside and across the Square to a house that was buzzing with the sounds of clinking glasses and laughter from big strong men. When I walked inside, I saw 6 Werewolves sitting around a table drinking from big beer mugs.

"There's the lady of the hour." One of the guys said. He had short red hair and was built like a body builder.

"Gumi this is Akaito, Taito, my older brother Rai, Zeito, Kai and Youe" Ron said pointing each of them out to me.

"So you Gumi." Kai said getting up from the table and looking at me with impassive eyes.

"Kai, don't scare the girl." Taito said.

"How is she gonna survive in this Village if she can't handle being intimidated? Especially by her new brother in law." Kai walked over to me and held out his hand. "Welcome to the family sis."

"Glad to see someone if your family is civilized." I said then glared at Ron. I shook Kai's hand and he pulled me into a hug. "I've always wanted a little sister."

"You know Gakupo's gonna kick your ass now right?" Youe said leaning back a little in his chair. "I believe he told everyone if we lay a hand on her, he's gonna kill us."

"Gakupo's being a tough guy. He's too weak to do anything which means I need to occupy myself." I grabbed a empty mug and started filling it with beer.

"Yeah! Now were talking!" Akaito cheered.

I sat down in a chair and looked up at Ron. "I challenge you to a drinking contest. If I win, you won't ever try to kill me but if you win then nothing changes."

"Nope. If you lose, I want you to get married in our Village." Ron said.

"Why would you want that? And it's not my decision, its Gakupo's. He hasn't proposed yet."

"But you said you were his Fiancé!" Ron yelled.

"Fiancé to be." I shrugged. "It's not like we've had time to do anything romantic in a while but we both know where things are heading. When we have a stable position, he'll propose."

"Well you have one here."

"Not unless I do this coming of age thing in 2 days."

The guys laughed. "Good luck with that one Gumi." Ron laughed. "But my rules still stand."

"Fine. Deal." I grabbed my mug. Youe pored Ron some beer and Ron took it like he knew what he was doing. "Bottoms up." I down the first one faster then him and slammed my mug on the table. Ron held out his mug for more. I did the same.

"My money's on Gumi." Akaito said.

"You're only beating on her because she has boobs." Ron snapped.

"Guilt is charged." Akaito said eyeing my chest. I glared at him then took my mug which was now filled to the brim with beer curtsy of Rai. Ron and I nodded then down our second mug. The alcohol was starting to hit me now but I held out my mug and waited for it to be filled just like Ron.

We were 7 mugs in before Ron started to really get tipsy. By then I was way drunk but I wasn't gonna let him beat me. Alcohol poisoning my ass. I downed yet another and held out my mug for more.

"Gumi, maybe you should stop." Kai said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"No way. I'm gonna kick his ass."

"But he can do at least three more." Rai pointed out leaning back in his chair. "Plus you're still human so you could die."

"Screw you!" I downed another and sighed. Ron had finished another as well and was really looking like he couldn't do three more. Just a few more! I waited for my mug to be filled and I downed another.

By then Ron was just barely finishing his mug. He dropped his head onto the table. "I'm done."

"Yeah! In your face!" I down my mug and turned it over. "A deals a deal! You can't kill me now or ever!"

"Fine whatever." Ron mumbled.

I groaned. "Someone take me home." The guys laughed.

"I got it." Rai said. He held his hand out to him. I took his hand and he yanked me up and into his arms like a babe. "You all should rest up. Tomorrow we have to train this one."

"Can't you do it?" Ron moaned.

"We haven't trained a woman for this course in years. She'll need all the help she can get." Rai said. "Plus I'm sure Gumi's gonna want to wear something she can move around in."

The guys all looked at each other smiling evilly. "I'm in." They all said.

"Perverted bunch of Werewolves." I mumbled as Rai carried me out of the house.

"You really shouldn't have drunken so much."

I groaned. "Don't remind me."

Rai chuckled then grew serious. "So you seriously love my little bro?"

"Yes." I looked up at him. "If I didn't I would have dropped his ass a while ago."

Rai half smiled. "I always knew that dumb ass would fall in love one that's bad for him."

"Figures." I mumbled. "All of you are so damn finicky about Half Breeds."

"Can you blame us? Half Breeds are pamper little brats that only care about themselves. Even the ones who married into our village. There all cruel creatures…but I feel like you're different."

"I am." I was barely able to stay awake. That alcohol was really hitting me right now but I stayed strong and listened. "I'm the daughter of a Siren and a Vampire."

"Ah, so you're the run away Half breed. I heard about you. The old man was talking about it earlier."

I groaned. "And now I'm a fugitive."

"That's what you get for defying the Council. No one does that now a days. That makes you famous. Being a Half Breed from a Siren and a Vampire will make you famous anyways."

I groaned. "Damn it all."

Rai chuckled then grew serious. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Your carrying me home, I'm pretty sure I owe you one."

"Don't let him die alright?"

"You must be joking; I wouldn't let him get himself killed."

"Are you even capable of protecting him?"

"I can take care of myself…but Gakupo doesn't think so."

"Well of course. You're a woman. Gakupo's one of those kinds of guys that insists on protecting women. He doesn't like to see them get hurt. Ever since he lost Miko, he began to fight for every girl who needs it."

"Did you know Miko?" I asked.

Rai shook his head. "I met her once or twice but I never held more then a five word conversation with her. She liked Gakupo and Ron a lot better then me. The old man really liked her before mom died." Rai began to climb the steps to the door of the house. "And this is where we part ways."

"Thanks for carrying me." I said as he set me down. I stumbled a little. "That is the last time I drink with any of you wolves."

Rai half smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow. After all, you have to begin training."

"I really appreciate you guys helping me but do you really have to. I can handle this on my own."

"Bull shit. You couldn't pass this test without us." He gave me a smile. "Beside's, Gakupo's gonna be out cold for a few days so you're my responsibility."

I hugged him. "Thanks Rai."

He hugged me back. "No problem little sis."

I smiled. "I always wanted a brother."

Rai sighed. "To bad were gonna have to kill you soon."

"Do what you got to do." I smiled up at him. "Cause when you all come after me, I want you to be the one to do it."

"To kill you?" Rai asked.

I nodded. "That's right."

"Why?"

"Because you're my brother in law and isn't it the older brother's job to judge the younger brothers wife?"

Rai chuckled. "We'll see what we do with you."

I smiled. "Good night Rai." I walked inside. Gakupo leaned against the entrance way into the living room with a blanket over his shoulders. "Gakupo! You're awake." I was going to run over to him but my legs were too weak and I had to use the wall for support.

"What were you doing?" Gakupo asked as he tapped his foot.

"I was having a drinking contest." I groaned. "Don't let me drink alcohol again. It's so awful."

"You shouldn't have in the first place. Didn't everyone tell you that werewolves are heavy drinker?"

"Yeah but I wanted Ron to not kill me and now he won't." I coughed. "But right now I wish he would. I feel awful." I stumbled into him and he caught me as if it was nothing. "Go get some sleep. When you wake up go drink some coffee and suck on some Lingu leaf. It'll get rid of your hangover."

"Lingu?" I asked as he helped me towards my bed room.

"It's a leaf from a fruit called Laquando that only grows in a small patch near the village. The fruit is delicious and highly addictive so no one is aloud to eat the fruit but the leaves that come from the plant help cure hangovers. Sayu told me that the leaf relaxes your mind making hangovers a lot easier to deal with. Especially if you suck on more then one of the leaves."

"Can't I just have one now?" I moaned.

"No, you need to sleep and it wouldn't help. It only works for the headaches you get when you wake up in the morning."

I groaned. "Ok." Gakupo guided me into the room and onto my bed. He crawled in with me and held me in his arms. "Did you hear what I said?"

"Yeah I did." Gakupo smoothed my hair. "Did you mean it?"

"Every word."

"You're so brave." Gakupo kissed my hair. "Now get some sleep. You'll need it for the training were gonna put you through."

"No, you sleep all day tomorrow. You're still not better." I said.

"Not gonna happen." Gakupo answered.

I looked up at him. "Please Gakupo. I want you to be at your full strength. What if we have to run and you're too weak to carry me?" I laid my hand on his cheek. "Kai and Ron will take care of me. You just rest ok? I promise I won't be dead when you wake up."

Gakupo chuckled. "You trust them more then you should."

"I think you don't trust them enough." I kissed him quickly. "Sleep."

He sighed and slowly fell asleep. I stayed up a little longer. Gakupo worked so hard to get us here. I keep saying I'm not worth it and I know I'm not but it makes me feel good to have him care for me. I meant what I said to Ron. I knew we'd never be together no matter how far we ran…and I think Gakupo knows that as well but I think he looks at it as a time limit. How much time he has left with me? How much time he has to love me? To marry me? To have his children? I don't how much time we have together but I want the same thing. I want to compact a life time of love into the time we have left.

Eventually they'll take me away…but I won't accept it until I'm done with Gakupo. After I've finished what we started. Even then I don't feel like it will ever be enough for me to accept being taken away from him…but I feel like when we finish what we started…I'll be able to die in peace knowing I got that far.

Ever since I was a kid I wanted to get married, have kids, live in a big house where the kitchen doesn't blow up every time I cook something because mom messed with it again. I want to be able to have that even if it's only for a day. Knowing that that's an impossibility…I'll have to hope that I can at least get half of that.

Who knows, maybe if we can find some isolated place where we can raise our kids in some small little house, we could do that…but even that would be too good to be true. They'll never stop searching for me…and I'll be forced to marry Mikuo…and I'd be sitting in an invisible jail cell with that blue haired ass hole for the rest of my life…well until I die…which could be a very long time.

This is unfair…but then again what about life is fair. As Haku tells me, fairness is an illusion. We can only accept what life has thrown at us and use it to our advantage…but I doubt I can even do that.

The next morning, I awoke to Ron shaking me awake. It took me a second to figure out what was going on but when I did realize, I carefully slid out of bed without waking Gakupo up and left the room.

"Get dressed in something you can run in that you don't mind getting dirty cause were gonna work you to the bone." Ron said.

I sighed, walked back into the room, grabbed my bag and headed to the bathroom. "I'll be out in a minute." I'm not excited about this at all but it's not like I have much of a choice. If I want to be accepted by Gakupo's father, I have to do this…and I can't fail.

This coming of age ceremony was insane…well for a human girl. The first task was an obstacle course which I could do fine. I did a lot of obstacle courses at my old school. The second task was hunting which would be really difficult. Luckily Gakupo's father agreed to let me use a weapon since I'm not a mythical creature yet. I'm not good at hunting but I'm sure I can catch something. Plus I had three days to catch something which is more then enough time…right? The third task was the one I was worried about. The third task is a fight with someone from the town. I could pick who ever I wanted…but I had no idea who.

"Fight me, I'll let you win." Rai said with a smile.

"No, I'm gonna do this fair and square. Beside's, your father would know you let me win. I want your father to accept me when I concur this coming of age ceremony. I'm sure I can at least do two of the three tasks."

"I'm sure you can at least do the obstacle course but can you really fight someone?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. I think tomorrow should be working on that." I answered then sighed. "But I was thinking I'd fight Aizo Kamui."

"What?" everyone yelled.

"You can't fight Aizo! He's the strongest werewolf in the whole town!" Youe yelled.

"You'd have a better chance trying to kill a man eating shark." Kai chuckled.

"Even I can't beat him. You don't stand a chance." Rai said.

"But how much respect would he give me if I beat him?" I asked curiously.

Ron sighed. "If you miraculously beat the odds and defeated my father, he'd probably resign as the town's leader and give it to you as an early wedding present."

"Then I'm fighting Aizo Kamui. End of story." I said.

"You're insane." Zeito sighed.

"Completely delusional." Taito agreed.

"I think she can do it if she can beat Rai." Akaito announced.

"I guess but he's still better then me." Rai pointed out.

"Well then she'll need to be patient and look for openings." Akaito said.

"Sounds good to me." I smiled. "Now let's get training."

By the time I had mastered the obstacle course, I was covered in mud. Even my hair was soaked and it was so disgusting but I did master it. I even did it tree times without failing on anything. By then it was around 1 O'clock which meant it was time to practice hunting.

The guys took me out into the woods and showed me all the spots where they usually find there prey. They even showed me how to set traps only using forest vines. It was a lot fun to learn it all and the guys were so patient with me. They always explained everything clearly and made sure I got it right. I really feel like they all want me to succeed. By the time we all headed home, Rai had to carry me home. I was beat.

"I'm shocked how good you are. I thought it'd take you two days to learn all of that." Kai said. "I'm impressed."

"How weak do you think I am?" I whined.

"You're as thin as a twig with no muscle on you. I'd say very weak. I could catch you with little to no effort."

"You're so mean!" I whined. "Big bro, kill him for me."

Rai laughed. "I'll consider it when you kick ass on that obstacle course when it's time for the coming of age ceremony."

"I won't let you guys down." I said with a smile. "I know I can do this."

"I wouldn't get your hopes up." Zeito said as he lit a cigarette. "You're fighting Aizo. You really should fight someone else. Anyone would be easier then Aizo."

"I'm fighting him and that's that." I announced glaring at him.

"Why are you so adamant about this?" Ron asked.

I looked up at the trees. "I guess I just want Gakupo's family to accept me. If I die trying, then at least I tried." I looked at Ron. "I never had a father or any brothers and sisters so being able to possible have a real family…It's like a dream. Growing up as an only child that has to take care of there mom instead of the other way around is difficult. I do love my mother but I wish I could have had a real child hood." I sighed. "But I guess that's a little stupid."

"Not at all. I always wanted a little sister." Ron said. He punched my arm lightly. "But I'm still gonna kill you. You may be my sister in law but that doesn't mean your one of us."

"You'd be breaking the rules of our little contest." I pointed out.

"Is that what we agreed on? I can't remember anything." Ron asked rubbing his head.

I laughed. "That's why you don't drink that much alcohol."

"Yeah whatever. I like drinking." Ron waved me off.

"If I survive this ceremony the first thing I'm gonna do is regulate how much alcohol you idiots drink." I announced. All the guys groaned. "Don't give me that. Your gonna get alcohol poisoning or worse."

"You know what's great about being a werewolf? Alcohol doesn't affect us like you humans. We can drink as much as we want as long as we can handle the hangover the next day."

"Geez." I dropped my head onto Rai's shoulder. "Why'd I fall in love with a werewolf?"

"Are you saying you regret it?" Rai asked curiously.

"Of course not." I looked at everyone and they looked slightly hurt. "Your all a pain in the ass but you're the good kind." I smiled. "If I hated Werewolves, I wouldn't be trying so hard to complete this coming of age ceremony would I? I don't regret anything I've ever done." I sighed. "But I've backed myself into a corner again. I'm being hunted and Gakupo's gonna be killed for harboring a fugitive or some stupid shit like that."

"Bummer." Ron said calmly.

"That's your little brother and you act so calmly about his situation." I asked.

"I already knew Gakupo did something stupid the second he showed up in our village. He'd never have come back unless he had to. It's not that he hates us but he hates the memories this place brings him. It's no just him. We've lost many of our men over the years because of the loss of our women. I don't think anyone isn't haunted by those memories of our women being slaughtered one by one. Even little new born baby girls." Ron looked at me. "Gakupo shouldn't have come. This is going to be stressful for him."

"Especially after having to run Mew's child out of our village." Zeito said sadly.

"Who's Mew?" I asked.

"Gakupo didn't tell you the name of our mother?" Rai asked with a confused look.

"That's her name." I blinked. "It's pretty…but what's this about a baby?"

"Our last brother. He was born while they were slaughtering our women. Gakupo had to run with him and Miko to protect them. They would have killed the baby whether it was a boy or a girl. It was a traumatic experience for him." Ron said.

"Where's the baby now?" I asked. Everyone looked at each other with nervous expressions.

"I doubt you'll see Shou any time soon." Rai said.

"Why not?" I asked.

Ron shook his head then looked at me with sadness in his eyes. "Because Shou's gone insane."

.

.

.

Hey guys, sorry this took so long but I thought it was a good chapter and I worked really hard on it. Thanks so much for reading this far. It really means a lot to me to see my stories getting so many views so keep on reading guys.

So I watched the whole series of Angel Beats while writing this chapter and honestly, I cried like three times. The ending was so sad and some of the stories were just so sad. Tell me if you cried too cause I totally cried like crazy at the ending between Kanade (Angel) and Otonashi. It was so emotional!

Also I've been trying to decide which character I want to cosplay as for Ota-kon this year and yes that means I'm going. I was thinking I might want to do the LARP this year. If you don't know what LARP is, look it up cause I don't feel like explaining it. Anyways tell me which one I should be.

Musubi from Sekirei

Tohru Honda from Fruits Basket

Nami from One Piece

Kisara Nanjo from Kenichi the mightiest disciple (my favorite show)

p.s. if you haven't seen any of these shows, watch them cause there amazingly good.


	12. Insane, Idiocy and Important Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Insanity, Incompetence and Importance

"What do you mean he's gone insane?" I asked. "How'd it happen? Did someone try to kill him or something?"

"You guys tell her. I don't want to talk about it." Ron began to run and then he was out of sight.

"Is it that bad?" I asked.

"Shou believed that because Mew went into labor during the attack, he killed her so he drove himself insane knowing that fact. Ron's the one that takes care of him now. We keep him locked up because he's too unstable to be free in our village. Shou nearly killed three of our people a few years after he returned to our village. It's for his well being as well as ours. I suggest you leave him be. If he knows your Gakupo's fiancé, he'll do anything to get to the wedding."

I nodded. "Alright. I'll take your word for it…but can't we just cage him up and bring him to the wedding? I'd like Gakupo's whole family to be there."

"To dangerous." Kai said. "The last time we did that, he almost escaped his cell and he killed the guard's man that was helping to move him."

I thought for a second. "Could we film it and then let him watch live. At least he'd get to see it. Beside's, I really want her to at least see my wedding on film. She'd never be able to com here. It'd be too suspicious."

"To bad you're on the run." Taito said.

"We could have a much bigger wedding." Zeito added.

"Yeah well it's either this or I'm being married off to Mikuo and I refuse to marry that jerk with his stupid blue hair and smart ass comments." I grumbled.

"So that's the whole story." Rai said.

"Yeah. It's either run or marry Mikuo. I'll take my chances with the running. At least I can put off that wedding for a good amount of time. I'd rather strangle myself then marry that douche bag. No one tells me who to marry." I looked at Rai. "Do you think I made the right decision? I'm endangering Gakupo."

"He can handle it." Everyone agreed.

"Just like that?" I asked. "You don't even have to give it some thought?"

"Nope." Everyone answered.

I sighed. "You guys are no help."

"We know Gakupo. He can handle just about anything." Kai said.

"Gakupo's a strong man. Father knows that and that's why he's forcing you to perform this ceremony." Ron said.

"He's making sure your worthy to marry his son. Gakupo is an honored man here. You shouldn't be shocked how much attention you'll receive from all the other werewolves around the world if you ever come in contact with them. They'll protect you to their dying breath." Rai said.

"What did Gakupo do that's so amazing? Gakupo doesn't tell me anything about his past. I was lucky I managed to squeeze out Miko's name from him." I asked curiously.

"Gakupo use to be the biggest warrior in our town. You'd be shocked to know that Aizo isn't as strong as Gakupo is. Gakupo fought in many wars for years and defeated the leader every time." Taito explained. "And he was our town's hero for decades."

"But one event really made him a true hero." Zeito said.

"Really? What'd he do?" I asked.

"He saved our beloved Queen, Midorine." Zeito answered.

"Midorine?" I tapped my chin. "I think I recognize that name. Isn't she on the Council?" I nodded. "Yeah, Haku told me about her. She said that Midorine was the representative for the Werewolves. Is that right?"

"She's not a representative!" They all yelled at me.

"Sorry." I smiled. "But I have a lot to thank her for. She voted for Gakupo and I to stay together and for that I will be forever in her debt."

"Queen Midorine voted in your favor for Gakupo not you." Kai pointed out.

"I know. Haku explained to me that Queen Midorine hates women." I said. Wait a second, aren't all the female werewolves dead? "Wait, if Queen Midorine's a werewolf then you all lied to me when you said the female werewolves are dead."

"Queen Midorine's not a werewolf. She's the last remaining Pure Breed." Youe said. "She's no Werewolf, she's a large dog. Were canines, she's of a whole different level."

"I see…so she's a Queen because she's a pure breed." I nodded. "Do you guys have a king?"

Ron chuckled. "Gakupo was asked to be king a few days after Miko died. Actually that was the last time Gakupo ever came back to our village. You see Queen Midorine lives here but she rarely comes home. She uses to come home a lot more when Gakupo lived her. Queen Midorine loves Gakupo so she requested him to become our king."

I blinked. "She really asked Gakupo? Why didn't he accept?"

"Because he didn't love her like that. To become king he had to marry her and Gakupo couldn't do it. I would have. Queen Midorine is beautiful." Ron said.

"So Gakupo left after that?"

"Yeah, I think he said something about some Siren and a baby." Rai said.

I blinked. "How long ago was that?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe three decades ago."

My eyes widened. "That means…my mom was pregnant for a decade."

"Your mom's a Siren!" Everyone yelled.

I laughed. "I thought Gakupo told you guys. My mom's name is Kiku Juon and she's a Siren. My father was a vampire and my mother ate him. Isn't that a strange thing?"

"How can you laugh about that?" Kai yelled. "That was your father."

I shrugged. "My mom's a Siren. It's not like she can help it. Beside's, my father was gonna kill her. I can accept his death. Kaito said that my father was an ass so I'm just accepted his death. If he was gonna kill my mom, I would have killed him. Self defense people. I thought that was something you guys would have learned a long time ago."

"Don't you miss not having a dad?" Taito asked.

"No, I had my hands full with my mom. A father would have been a burden. My mom's all the family I needed. And now I'm gonna have a dumb ass of a husband to add to that." I giggled. "I wonder what mom's gonna do to him. I know she's gonna kick his ass."

"And you're happy about that?" Rai asked.

"Sure. If she didn't then kick his ass then he'd never become my husband. That's how my mom judges her men." I shrugged. "Its better then her eating them in my opinion."

"I guess." Rai shrugged.

"Look! Were back!" I shrieked. I jumped off of Rai's back. "I think I can stand now. Thank you for carrying me." I kissed Rai's cheek. "You're the best big brother ever."

Rai blushed as he rubbed his cheek. "No problem."

I smiled. "I'll see you guys tomorrow ok?" I started running towards Rei's house. I hope Gakupo's doing ok. I'm sure his fever's gone down by now. I hate seeing him so sick. I'm just glad that he'll feel better soon.

Just as I got to the front steps of the house, Rei was just leaving. "Oh, your back! How was hunting?"

"Fine thanks." I grabbed his arm. "Is Gakupo feeling better?"

"Yeah, his fever's gone down a little! You should worry less!" Rei ruffled my hair.

"Thanks for looking after him Rei." I hugged him. "I really appreciate it."

"No problem!" Rei said with a smile. "I'm gonna go grab us some fish! Any kind you want?"

"I like all fish. Which ever Gakupo picked is fine with me."

"Alright! I'll be back soon!" Rei walked past me and headed towards the square. I ran inside and into Gakupo's room. He was asleep. He looked better. I bet he wouldn't have a problem moving around like he normally would but I still want him to rest.

I was about to leave when Gakupo said my name and I froze where I stood. He was still asleep so I figured he was just talking in his sleep. I guess he's dreaming about me. Well if that's true then the frustration that began to show on his face didn't make me feel good. Seconds later he bolted up from his slumber with anger on his face. He quickly relaxed as he wiped sweat from his face. "Just a dream." He sighed.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

Gakupo jumped a little. "Gumi!" He quickly calmed down. "I didn't know you were there." He patted the spot next to him. "Come sit."

I sat down next to him. "You said my name."

"What?"

"When you were asleep you said my name. Were you dreaming about me?" I asked.

Gakupo sighed. "I was dreaming about the ceremony." He looked at me seriously. "What if we just run away right now? We have plenty of towns to run to still."

I shook my head. "We should stay here as long as we possibly can. Beside's, I want to stay here. I'm gonna do that ceremony and I'm gonna become part of this village. I'm not leaving this place until I do."

Gakupo groaned. "Why are you so stubborn?"

"Because you like me this way." I said happily.

"Yeah your right." he gave me a quick kiss. "I think I'm gonna be alright to get out of bed tomorrow so I can watch you train."

"Really?" I smiled. "Then maybe you can give me some pointers for fighting your father."

Gakupo's face dropped. "What do you mean?"

"I'm going to fight your father for the third task."

Gakupo's eyes widened. "You can't do that!"

I glared at him. "Why can't I?"

"You're not strong enough." Gakupo grabbed my shoulders. "I know you want to prove a point to my father but even if I train you for years, you can't defeat my father. You're just a human."

My eyed narrowed. "You'll see. I'll defeat your father and then I'll become a member of this village. You'll see." I got up. "I'm gonna go train."

"Gumi wait. It's late. You should rest." Gakupo objected.

"I'm not gonna rest until I can put Rai in a choke hold." I left the room without another word.

**Gakupo's Point Of View**

I managed to get myself out of bed a few hours after Gumi left. It took forever to find her but finally someone told me that she was down on the field with Rai and the rest of the guys. When I got down to the field, Gumi was circling Taito with anger in her eyes. She began to throw punches and kicks at him. Some even hit Taito and he seemed to be hurt by her too. I was a little amazed. I didn't think she had any power at all. I stand corrected.

"Hey guys." I said joining the rest of them. Gumi didn't seem to notice I had shown up.

"Hey man." Ron said. "Your girls got some man skills. She kicked Kai's ass."

"Shut up." Kai grumbled. He had a few bruises that I could see and by the way he held his ribs, I figured she had at least bruised one of his ribs if not broken one.

"I didn't think she had any fighting ability what's so ever. I'm pretty impressed." I said.

"You must be joking." Rai said. "Gumi said she was a black belt in Karate. I'd have thought that you would have known something like that."

I blinked. "No, she never mentioned it."

"You two need to talk more. You guys seem to know nothing about each other. I can't believe you never told Gumi anything about your time here. She was completely clueless when we were talking to her."

"It's not like I was trying to keep it from her. I just didn't really want to talk about it." I mumbled.

"You should start talking more." Ron said. "You can lose her with stupid crap like that. Gumi probably doesn't tell you stuff because you don't tell her stuff. I'm sure if you be a little more open, she'll tell you a lot more about herself."

I shrugged. "We'll see."

Gumi nailed Taito in the chest and Taito collapsed at her feet. "Alright. Can I fight Rai now?" Gumi's eyes widened. "Gakupo! When did you get here?"

"Not to long ago." I smiled at her. "I'm rather impressed with you my dear."

Gumi gave me the angriest look I've ever seen on her face. "Oh sure! Now your impressed you ass!" She ran at us but I could tell she wasn't gonna hurt me. She slammed into me hugging me tight. "I hate you Gakupo!" She hid her face in my shirt and began to cry.

I smiled warmly and smoothed her hair. "I know."

"You jerk!" Gumi yelled.

"I know."

Gumi pushed away wiping at her eyes. "Go away. I'm training and you need to rest. Move your ass before I move it for you."

I chuckled. "I can't watch my beloved Fiancé train?"

Gumi crossed her arms and turned away from me. "Who's that? I don't believe you've proposed to anyone."

"It's not like I had time to go buy you a ring."

"Yeah well until you propose I'm not your Fiancé or anything else for that matter." Gumi sat down on the grass. "Get to it Gakupo. How do we defy the Council if the only thing we've done is enjoy ourselves." Gumi shook her head. "Were seriously behind on this."

Ron looked at me. "When she says enjoy ourselves does she mean…"

Rai punched my arm. "Way to go man."

"Guys are so disgusting." Gumi mumbled.

"You told them that not me." I shrugged.

Gumi rolled her eyes. "First thing I'm gonna do when the Council leaves us alone is getting all of you idiots girlfriends."

"Really?" All the guys yelled.

Gumi shrugged. "If I don't die fighting Aizo."

I sighed. "Are you still insisting on fighting my father?"

"Course I am. I'm gonna win. You just wait." Gumi rose from the grass. "Can I fight Rai now?"

"If you really want to." Rai sighed walking over to her. "But don't cry if you lose."

It only took Gumi three minutes to beat Rai. I'm pretty amazed. I mean I knew Gumi had some muscle but I didn't think that she was that good. Her little muscle mass doesn't even compare to how much power she has. She was able to throw Rai and he's got a good 100 pounds over her.

"What do you think boys?" Gumi asked helping Rai up. "Do you think I can beat Aizo?"

"It's possible but there are no absolute guarantees in a fight. I'm sure who ever trained you taught you that." I said.

"Yeah I know." Gumi mumbled. "That's enough for today. Thank you guys for helping me train all day."

"See you tomorrow Gumi." Youe said with a smile. The guys began to leave but Gumi didn't move.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked.

"No, I'm gonna train a little longer." Gumi started towards the obstacle course.

"Gumi, you need to get some sleep. You need your strength. Please." I grabbed her arm. "I'm not sleeping until you do."

Gumi sighed. "Alright." Gumi let me drag her back to the house. I never thought Gumi would be so serious about something like this. She always acts so easy going and care free but today she seems like she's on edge. I may not have been with her for long (barely a month) but I've never seen her so on edge. Even when we were waiting for the Council's decision, she wasn't this on edge. This must mean a lot to her.

If I didn't feel like shit, I'd try to help her train. I know that if I did, my condition would only get worse. I still need to rest no matter how much I don't want to admit I need to rest. It's nice to see Gumi care so much about me. The only reason this is important to her is because she wants to be accepted by my family.

I wish it wasn't so important to her. My father might kill her in that ring. I know he doesn't care if she lives or dies in this ceremony. He's such a cold old man…even if he accepted Gumi into the family. I know he wouldn't have if it were Rai or Ron in this situation. The only reason he accepted Gumi is because I'm a better warrior then he is. If Gumi beats him, I doubt he'll ever look down on me again…but the likely hood of that happening is smaller then a worm being able to eating an Elephant.

"Gakupo?" Gumi asked as we walked into Rei's house.

"Yes my love." I asked giving her a sweet smile.

"Why didn't you marry Queen Midorine and become King of the Werewolves?"

My eyes widened. Who told her that? Was it Rai? It was Rai wasn't it? It could have been any of them. I'll kill them. She should have never heard a word about that.

"Who told you about that?" I demanded.

"Does it matter? That doesn't change my question. I'd like an answer." Gumi glared at me. Obviously she wasn't gonna let this go so easily. I guess I'll have to tell her but I really don't want to.

"Well, Queen Midorine is a wonderful women but I had an obligation to something else. I had no time to marry her and I didn't have any interest in being king of anything. I didn't even like being a general." I shrugged. "Queen Midorine isn't a threat to us so don't worry about it."

"Haku told me that she hates me." Gumi said with sadness in her voice.

"Gumi…"

"She really loved you." She left my arms and headed for my room. "You should have married her. If you had, you wouldn't be running for your life from the Council."

"I don't have any regrets about this Gumi. I never wanted to marry Queen Midorine. At the time, your mother was already pregnant. You were more important then her." I walked into my room. Gumi's back was to me.

"You should regret it." she shook her head. "You should have married Queen Midorine. You should have become King of the Werewolves. You chose wrong Gakupo." She dropped to the floor sitting like a proper young lady would sit in front of a Kotatsu. "I've only caused you trouble."

I glared at her. "Are you saying you regret meeting me? That you wish we had never met? That we should have never run? That you would marry that Mikuo bastard?" I yelled.

Gumi glared at me. "I do not regret my actions but you should."

I turned away from her. "What do I have to do to prove to you that I love you more then anything on this Earth? When you were born, you were no longer an obligation to me. You were my everything. You are my everything. I know how much you hate all those cliché sayings but I can't think of anything else." I looked at her over my shoulder. "If you can't see how much I love you by now then I don't know what else I can do to prove it to you."

Gumi rose to her feet. "I know you do and you should regret it."

"How can I? That would be like regretting your existence." I pulled her to me. "Stop telling me what I should feel."

Gumi dropped her head onto my shoulder. "I've caused you so much trouble and pain. You wouldn't be so weak if it weren't for me."

"That may be true but I'd do anything for you. This is nothing. I can handle anything Gumi. I am a Werewolf warrior so you can stop feeling this way about me. I don't care what happens to me Gumi. As long as you're alright I can suffer any kind of pain."

"That's so stupid." Gumi said as she started to cry.

"I know." I chuckled. "But love makes you do such stupid things."

"Like fighting your father to win his acceptance?" Gumi asked through her tears.

"Exactly like that." I laughed.

Gumi tried her best to laugh through her tears. "I just want you to be better and to stop suffering for me."

"I'm not suffering. I'm just weak. If I was suffering I'd have sent you away so you wouldn't see."

"Now that's stupid."

"There's nothing worse then letting your women see you cry in pain."

"There are plenty of worse things."

"Not for me."

Gumi shook her head. "You idiot."

I hugged her against me. "I know."

Gumi laughed as loud as she could manage but it only came out as if she was choking it out. "I love you ok?"

"Alright." I smoothed her hair and it seemed to calm her down.

"I just want all of this to be over. I don't want to run until I'm too old to remember why were running." She clutched my shirt in her fist. The shoulder of my shirt was soaked with her tears and probably her make up but I didn't really care.

"This is only temporary. If the Council's vote sways by just one vote we can go back home. We just have to wait."

"How long will that take?"

"I'm unsure my love but I'm sure Haku's doing all she can for us."

Gumi nodded. "Your right." She looked at me. "How bad do I look?"

"Pretty bad." He make up was smeared around her eyes and some of it was running down her cheeks. I began to unbutton my shirt. "Why don't you go wash your face ok?" She nodded and walked headed towards the bathroom.

I hate seeing her this way. She's so confused and hurt and scared. It's bothering the hell out of me but there isn't anything I can do. It's all in Haku's hands right now but it could take centuries before this vote sways. I hope I never have to tell Gumi that. She'll only feel even more awful then she already does. What am I gonna do?

.

.

.

That's right, Gakupo finally got to speak his mind in this chapter. If you liked reading about what Gakupo thinks, let me know and I'll continue doing some chapters with him telling his side of the story.

So I want to know….

If you want Gumi to kick Aizo's ass or do you want her to lose?

If you want Gumi to fail either of the other two tests?

If you want her to meet Shou?

If you want the Council's guards to raid the town for Gumi and Gakupo at some point very soon?

And finally, what place do you want them to go to next when they leave the werewolf town? When I say place I mean what kind of mythical creature do you want them to live with next basically? Here are the options:

Mermaids

Sprites

Demons

Witches

Banshees

Vampires

Fairies

Spider Goddesses/Gods

Thanks for reading this far. Oh and happy Easter, here's your present. It's a day early but whatever.


	13. Fight, Force and Frenzy Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Fight, Force and Frenzy

Gumi's Point Of View

The day of the ceremony arrived and I felt like I might actually have a chance of doing this. The only problem I have now is the fight with Aizo. I'm sure I can at least land one blow on him and that's enough hope I need. I just hope I can impress Aizo a little if I don't pass the final challenge. It's still debatable. From what everyone has told me, Aizo could actually kill me. I doubt he'd have any regrets about doing it too.

Gakupo insisted on watching the ceremony event though I begged him to stay in bed and get some rest. I didn't really push to hard though. I sort of wanted him there. At least if I die, Gakupo won't have to be told that I'm dead. I'm not sure what is worse, letting him watch me die or being told later after it's over? Both ideas aren't too pleasant but I can't decide which is worse…so I just let him go.

I didn't really know what to wear so I let Rai dress me. What he picked wasn't too bad. Just jean shorts and a black tang top with the werewolves symbol. Apparently, every species has a symbol for the council and all of that. The werewolves is an orange-yellow paw print surrounded by a circle. Fits them. I wonder what the Half-Breed symbol is. Can you blame me for being curious?

Anyways, when Rai led me down to the field, the wooden bleachers that had been uninhabited the other day were filled with everyone from the village. Rai informed me that Ron wouldn't be around for the first part of the ceremony because he had guard duty outside the walls of the village but he'd be back for the final battle with Aizo. Rai told me that Ron said he'd die before he missed me fighting his father. I'm not sure if he's making a joke or he's serious. It could go either way.

When I reached the field I noticed Aizo waiting impatiently for me. I quickly ran over to him. He didn't show any emotion on his face when he looked at me. "I expected you to be gone by now. Why are you here?"

I glared at him. "Because you told me if I want your acceptance, then I have to do this coming of age ceremony. So I'll do it and when I complete all three tasks, I'll marry Gakupo right her in this village." I looked away from him. "Beside's, I can't marry Gakupo without your approval. That would be wrong on so many levels."

"How so, Half-Breed?" Aizo glared down at me.

I smiled up at him. "Because you Gakupo's father and I'd never forgive myself if I married Gakupo without your approval. It's disgraceful to marry without all parents' approval. Well in my eyes anyways. That's part of the reason why were not married yet. If I had it Gakupo's way, we'd be married by now."

Aizo looked out at the crowd. "I see." His face harden. "My people!" He shouted. The crowd quieted down. "Today, this young woman will perform our coming of age ceremony to gain acceptance into our town! Does anyone object to this?" No one said a word. "Then let the first task begin!" The crowd cheered. Aizo nudged me towards the obstacle course. I nodded and headed for the start of the course. Youe and Kai were waiting for me when I got there.

"You can do this!" Youe shouted nervously as he grabbed my shoulders. "Just remain calm!"

"Youe, I am calm. Please let go of my shoulders." I said impassively.

"Don't die." Kai said pushing me towards the platform. I nodded and took my stance to start. Aizo raised one of those starter gun things. I took in a deep breath.

"You have 12 minutes to complete this task!" Aizo yelled then the gun fired.

The first part of the course was a zip line but they call it something weird here that I can't pronounce. So I ran for the bar and zip lined down to the ground a few yards away. The second part was a rope net and which wasn't too difficult. I luckily didn't get my foot caught like the many times I had before. At the top of that platform were monkey bars. If you fell, you fell hard into two feet deep of mud and it hurts. Trust me. I, luckily, didn't fall and landed on the next plat form quickly. The next part was a one of those balance beam things which was to easy but that was just in preparation for the next part. The next part was a rope latter only it was upside down so I had to climb with my back to the ground which is a lot scarier then it sounds. This part was the hardest I had to learn but this time, the guys weren't there to catch me when I fell. Just the ground and boy would it hurt if I fell on that. Some how I made it across and onto the next platform was something called a Burma bridge. That was pretty easy but you have to take your time which really hurts my time. Sadly the next part was pretty time consuming. It's this big climbing building. You have to grab onto beams and pull your self up to the top which really hurts my hands since its wood. When I got to the top I had to climb my way down with another rope latter. That took a lot longer since the first latter is shorter then this one. Then I ran to the next part which is tires. That's pretty easy. The next part was probably the most difficult of all. Rai calls it hell. I can agree. This one was a mixture of different things. You have to climb up a rope then move along this wall with boards that just barely stick out of the wall and then you have to climb over the last wall and then you have to climb across a beam with legit blades. When we trained, Rai took the blades off and the last few times I did the course I did do it with blades but I was so nervous I was worried they might actually cut me in half but I managed to dodge each one. One almost cut off my foot when I finished that part. Then I used a rope to climb down the wall and began to run to the vault which takes a lot more strength then you'd think since there so high for a short girl like me. After that I use metal rings to climb across and then I had to climb under barbed wire. Luckily I didn't get stuck…again. When I got out it was a short jog to the finish line. By then I was tired out but I finished none the less.

Everyone seemed to be on the edge of there seats as they waited for Aizo to tell me how long it took. Aizo looked down coldly at me. "6 minutes 54 seconds." The crowd cheered and I let out a sigh of relief.

Gakupo ran over to me and wrapped me in a hug. "I'm so proud of you. That's one of the fastest times we've got on this course."

"Let me guess, you have the fastest time." I mumbled.

"Of course. 4 minutes 47 seconds." Gakupo gave me his smart ass smile.

"Impossible even for you." I kissed his cheek then slid out of his arms. "Task number two. Bring it on."

Aizo held up a knife then tossed it at my feet. "You have three days starting now." He fired the gun again.

I groaned. "Geez, a little warning before you fire that. Geez." I ran towards the woods and began the second task.

It only took twenty minutes to understand why this was so difficult. There were things in these woods that were to scary to catch. Rai told me there are reasons why it's so difficult and now I know why. These beasts had surrounded me. Aizo must have sent them to stop me. Well I'm not gonna die today. I was unsure what they were. Maybe half wolf half…lion? I was so confused but I had to fight them all the same and that wasn't easy. They all seem to keep attacking no matter how many times I cut them and slammed them into trees. It was like they couldn't die!

It wasn't until the sun began to set, that I finally killed the last one. My shirt had a claw mark down it but the claws had barely grazed my skin. My leg was the problem the wolf lion thing bit it. So I tore the bottom of my shirt off and wrapped up my leg. When I get out of this I'm gonna kill who ever invented those.

I sighed and started walking towards the spot Rai told me about where all the deer drink. I should be able to grab one…I hope…but I don't think I'll grab one today. It's too late. I guess I'll set a trap and then hope I catch something. It might be smart to sleep in a tree. I don't think those things can climb if there are more of them out there. So I climbed a tree over the place with all the deer and tied myself to the tree with a vine. We'll see how I do tomorrow.

I was awoken by the sound of a loud roar in the distance. My heart stopped for a second. It sounded like those lion wolves things but also a little different. I better hurry up and grab a deer before those things find me. Nothing was in my trap but there were plenty of deer drinking from the small stream. So I carefully slid down the tree and grabbed the net from my trap. I hope I can throw a net over it and then kill it. I know I can't catch a deer if it starts to run.

One deer didn't seem to be paying attention so I quietly snuck up behind it…but just when I was about to throw the net, I heard something in the bushes. I really didn't have time to wait so I threw the net over the deer which caught it luckily but I had no time to be happy about that.

The thing jumped out of the bush. It was a werewolf this time and I turned defensive. Who is it? I can't tell. It pounced on me before I could stab it. Then it changed into…Gakupo.

"Gumi! The village is searching for us! We need to go now!" Gakupo shouted. I stared into his eyes…and for some reason I new it wasn't Gakupo. His eyes…Gakupo's eyes are always full of love when he looks at me. Even when he's angry or scared. He always looks at me love…but these eyes were cold. Empty. So…I stabbed him. His eyes widened as I looked down at the knife. "Why?"

"You're not Gakupo." I stabbed him again and he went limp on me. I pushed his body off me and went to clam my prey. It was struggling in the net and looked helpless. I sat down next to the deer. "Sorry but I don't have much of a choice. I apologize. Let your soul have a safe journey to heaven." I stabbed the deer through the heart and it died instantly. I shook my head to keep from crying. I don't like killing things. I never even liked killing bugs…so this was a heart breaking moment for me.

I forced myself up and grabbed the ends of the net. I figured instead of having to carry the body, I'd just drag it in the net. I'd say I was a good hour away from the village. Maybe two if the deer really affected my speed, plus my leg that hurts from being bitten by the lion wolf.

It was painful walking back but I managed to walk for a full hour before I needed to rest. I had to re-bandage my leg since it was still bleeding. The bite looked worse then yesterday. Probably from walking on it and no medicine. I'll have to have someone look at it when I get back. The faster I get home, the faster I can get medicine. So I muscled up enough strength and started moving again with the deer dragging behind me.

I collapsed as soon as I was seven steps out of the woods. The crowd was cheering until I collapsed. My leg just hurt so badly. Gakupo was the first one to reach me and the rest of the guys soon followed.

"Gumi? Are you alright?" Gakupo looked scared and concerned. Now this is definitely Gakupo.

"My leg." I whined clutching his hand.

"Get a doctor!" Gakupo yelled.

Aizo walked over to me. "Your prey?"

I weakly pointed at the dead deer in the net. "Task number two…completed."

Rai placed a hand to my forehead. "She has a bad fever." Rai grabbed my other hand. "Did you get bitten by a Lecret?"

"I don't…know what that is." I said weakly. "I was bitten by some…some kind of monster."

"She needs a doctor now. The poisons probably spreading as we speak."

Gakupo face filled with fear. "Don't die on me Gumi!"

"Oh please…I'm not gonna die to soon. The Council hasn't even found us yet." I struggle to smile. "Don't worry…ok?"

Gakupo pulled my into his arms. "How can you say not to worry?"

"I don't know. It sounds right."

Gakupo chuckled sadly. "Be quiet alright? You'll only spread the poison."

The doctor ran over to me. She looked like a Spider goddess. "I have the medicine. With twenty minutes of resting, she should be able to continue with the ceremony."

"She has a half an hour or she will be expelled from the town." Aizo said coldly.

"Father! Give her more time!" Gakupo demanded.

"A half an hour. Not a second more." Aizo snapped glaring down at his son. Gakupo snarled at him but didn't object. The doctor unwrapped my leg and rubbed some kind of yellow liquid on the bite mark which stung really bad. I did my best not to show the pain on my face but I the end I couldn't it help it. I could tell this was killing Gakupo but there wasn't anything I could do.

The Doctor wrapped up my leg. "I'm shocked you made it this far. You must have been in excruciating pain. Bites from Lecret have brought grown men to their knees. You must have a lot of will power."

Gakupo half smiled. "Gumi's strong then she seems." He ran a hand down my cheek. "I'm so proud of you. You've made it so far."

I gave him an impassive look. "What am I? Your daughter?"

"Gumi would you please shut up. The more you talk the less you heal. You need all the time you can get if your still going to continue you with the competition." Ron said.

Gakupo glared at Ron. "You think I'm gonna let her continue in this competition? She'll die." Gakupo held me close. "No way in hell."

"Gakupo, she's suffering all of this for you. Your going to make her stop after she's suffered so much. That'll make all that hard work for nothing." Kai pointed out.

"No way." Gakupo snapped.

"I have to." I whispered.

"Gumi, we told you to be quiet." Rai snapped.

"I will complete task three whether you want me to or not" I whispered then shut my eyes and slowly drifted into sleep.

Rai shook me awake. "It's time."

I slowly rose to my feet. My leg felt so much better but it was still a little difficult to walk on. I could tell that the guys had spent a long time persuading Gakupo but he had agreed as far as I could tell.

Aizo stood in the middle of a dirt patch. It had a white circle around it which I assumed was the ring. He looked pretty angry. "Who will you be fighting? Chose wisely. Your very injured."

"I chose Aizo Kamui." I announced.

Aizo laughed. "Stupid girl." He slid his jacket off his shoulders. "Very well." He tossed his jacket out of the ring. "When the bell rings we will fight until one of us gives up or until one of us can't stand. Are you ready?"

I slid the knife from my pocket and walked to the edge of the ring. I stabbed it into the ground. "I don't need metal to win." I turned and took my fighting stance. "I am ready."

Aizo took his own stance. "Very well, sound the bell."

The bell rang but neither of us moved. We were both waiting for the other to make the first move. I honestly had no idea what I could do to beat him. I had beaten Rai so easily but Aizo was way more intimidating. All my training seemed to disappear.

"Come on Gumi. Your not afraid of me are you?" Aizo asked with a chuckle. My eyes narrowed. "How are you going to win if you just stand there?"

I ran at him and threw in seven punches but he easily blocked them and then knocked me down to the ground with a kick to the chest. I growled and jumped to my feet. Aizo went to punch me but I caught his fist and nailed him in the chest with my knee and then my foot. The I swung my foot around and went to nail him in the side but he caught my foot before I could. I punched him in the face knowing I had the upper hand right now.

Even though my feet and hand couldn't move, that meant that Aizo couldn't move without giving me more of an upper hand then I already had. He was a sitting duck and I could see in his eyes that he knew that. I nailed him in the stomach as quickly and as fast as I could manage at this angle. That was a problem. My punches couldn't pack as much of a blow with this confined space.

Aizo pushed away from me. That gave me a second more then he had to prepare to fight so I nailed him in the chest before he had enough time to block it. He glared at me and went to stomp onto my stomach but I caught his foot which was not easy. That was when he grabbed me by my hair and pulled me into the air.

"Cheap move!" I yelled as I continually tried to kick him in the stomach.

"There are no cheap moves." He punched me in the face then lifted me above his head getting ready to throw me. I grabbed his arms and wrapped my legs around his head. I sort of had the upper hand now. "Not to bright are you kid?" Aizo jumped into the air and went to slam me onto the ground. I sprang off him at the last second before we hit the ground. Aizo hit hard but I managed to land on my hands and feet. That must have really hurt.

"No I believe I'm smarter then you at this time." I walked over to him. "Ready to give up." I made sure I wasn't close enough for him to grab me but I was curious to see if he would get up.

"Not in this life time." Aizo sat up weakly. I swung my leg around and nailed him hard in the head sending him into the dirt. Even then Aizo struggled to get up. "I won't be beat by a human."

My eyes narrowed. "What kind I am is not important. An ant can defeat an elephant if the ant gains the power to do so. Ants can carry three times there body weight." I glared down at him. "You underestimated me. Because of that, I won." I nailed him in the chest hard with my foot and I heard a crack. Aizo let out a cry of pain. I must have broken a rib. "Just forfeit. Please."

Aizo slowly rose to his feet gripping where I must have broken his rib or ribs. I was unsure if that cracking sound meant one rib or more then one. "Never."

"Old man, just give it up. She'll kill you at this rate." Ron shouted.

"Come on dad!" Rai yelled.

I shook my head. "Sorry." I nailed him hard in the face then knocked his feet out from under him. Aizo hit the ground and didn't get back up.

"The match is over." The doctor lady said. She walked over to Aizo and felt around his ribs. "Two broken ribs as far as I can tell. A few might be bruised. He'll be fine after I'm done with him." she smiled at me. "Welcome to our village."

I dropped to the ground. My leg hurt so bad. Tears flowed from my eyes. "Aizo you jerk!" I sobbed. "Why'd you make me do that?" I clutched my leg.

"Cause I wasn't gonna to forfeit a fight with a human. That's more of a dishonor then–"He groaned in pain. "Then losing to a human."

Gakupo ran over to me. "Gumi! Are you alright?" Gakupo looked at the doctor. "Give me the medicine. I'll finish treating her."

Ron laughed. "No way little bro. You can't even put a Band-Aid on right. I'll do it." Ron took the medicine from the doctor and began to unwrap my bandages. It looked really bad now. Having Aizo leg on it really screwed my leg up. "You know the only reason you won is because Aizo didn't use his wolf form. In these fights, your suppose to be in your true form. I guess he wanted to make the fight even. Aizo would have killed you if he had been in his wolf form."

My eyes widened. "He didn't take me seriously?" I glared at Aizo who was being put on a really old fashion stretcher. "Why'd you do that? That wasn't fair! You should have faced me full on! I want a rematch!"

"Life isn't fair. The sooner you learn that, the sooner you'll grow up." Aizo said with an almost smile on his face.

I looked up at Gakupo. "How awful do I look?"

"Like shit." Gakupo answered as he ran his hand down my cheek.

"Your supposed to lie and say I look beautiful." I mumbled.

Gakupo rolled his eyes. "If I did that then you would have hit me."

I laughed weakly. "Yeah I probably would have." I clutched his hand. "I can marry you now." I smiled. "I am a member of this village and your father accepted me. All problems are out of the way."

"Beside's the millions of mythical creatures trying to kill me and steal you away." Gakupo chuckled. He ran his hand down my cheek. "I'm so proud of you. Your officially a werewolf."

I laughed. "I bet the Half Breeds would love to hear that."

Ron began to smooth the medicine on my leg. I groaned in pain. It stung and then started to burn. "Sorry Gumi." Ron said. He began to re-bandage my leg.

Gakupo clutched my hand. "I have a quick question."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Did you run into someone that looked like me?"

I blinked. "One of those doppelgangers?"

"Yeah…did you know it wasn't me?" He looked curious.

I smiled. "Of course I did." I touched his cheek. "You can make someone that looks like you but there's only one real Gakupo. That fake can't match the looks you give me."

"What do you mean by that? I don't look at you strangely."

"Yes you do. You give me this loving look that you just can't copy."

Gakupo titled his head to the side. "I do?"

"Yes." The guys agreed. I hadn't really noticed but they were all crowded around me.

"Aren't you going to look after Aizo?" I asked.

Rai chuckled. "Aizo's a hard ass. He can handle a few broken ribs. He'll be fine. Plus we heal a lot faster then you Half Breeds do."

"Yeah well…you know what I can't think of one thing that's good about being a Half Breed." I tapped my chin. "Not a single one."

"No wonder we hate you guys." Kai mumbled.

I punched him in the chest. "Shut up ass hole."

Kai gripped his stomach. "Why do you keep doing that?"

I sighed. "Alright boys, who's carrying me?"

Gakupo smiled deviously. "I am and I suggest you leave us alone for a while."

My eyes widened. "Oh no. I feel like shit and your sick as a dog. Pun intended."

Gakupo shrugged. "Then I'll just have to occupy myself until you quit being such a pansy."

"I'm not getting sick!" I yelled. "That'll agitate my injury!"

"Try to keep it down. I want to sleep tonight." Rai said then punched Gakupo's shoulder the guys began to walk away.

"Wait! Rai!" I shouted. Rai turned. "Can I talk to you for a second?" Rai walked over to me. "Alone if you don't mind?" I looked up at Gakupo. Gakupo grumbled something about me being a horrible wife but left me in the hands of Rai.

"What's up?" Rai asked.

I weakly sat up. "I want you to take me someone."

Rai looked confused. "Where?"

"I want to meet Shou."

.

.

.

Hey guys. So I'm so addicted to writing this story right now. Sorry all fans of Kyousei but I'm having such bad writers block. I'm working slowly on it though.

Anyways I'd like to know what you guys want Shou to be like. Any personality ideas are much appreciated. Thanks so much for reading guys.

P.S. I have been watching a show called Boys Before Flowers (the Korean version) and I'm really addicted to it. All fans of Boys Before Flowers, I want to know who you like more, Gu Jun Pyo, Yoon Ji Hoo, Sung Woo Bin or So Yi Jeong. I'm a fan of Gu Jun Pyo and I hate Yoon Ji Hoo because he kissed Jan Di and I was luck fuck that. I almost stopped watching the serious because of it. Fuck you Yoon Ji Hoo! Gu Jun Pyo Forever!

Thanks for reading!


	14. Nefarious, Never and Night Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Nefarious, Never and Night

Gumi's Point Of View

"I can't do it Gumi." Rai said as he carried me back to the house.

"Why not?" I moaned.

Rai shook his head. "Shou is not safe. Do not try to find him. He's not a good man anymore."

"But –"

"Gumi!" Rai snapped. I flinched. "Do not meet him! You will regret it. I promise you that. Just leave it be. Besides, Gakupo would kill me if I show you to him. He'll screw you up Gumi."

I nodded. "Ok." I hugged him. "Thank you for worrying about me."

"You're my little sister now so I'm gonna protect you." He smiled. "Beside's, if you die, who's gonna marry my little brother?"

I laughed. "If I do die, make sure who ever he does marry, isn't prettier then me." Rai began to climb the stairs to Rei's house. "I almost forgot. Ron said your cousin went off to fight. Is he back? I'd like to meet him." Rai opened the door. Gakupo sat on the couch next to some guy with short blond hair. Rei was laughing in the arm chair.

"Gumi! Congratulations! In celebration, I made chocolate cake! I remember, you told me it was your favorite!" Rei ran to the kitchen to go get it.

"There's your man." Rai said as he kicked the door shut. "What's up Kaen?" Rai set me down in between Kaen and Gakupo.

"Nothing much, just watching my uncle get his ass kicked." Kaen nudged me. "Way to go kid."

"Hey! Where's the shampoo?" a guy with white hair said as he walked down the stairs wearing just a towel around his waste. He was dripping from being in the shower. I blinked. "Oh, when did a women get here?" he squinted at me. "You look familiar." His eyes widened. "Oh yeah, you fought Aizo today." He smiled. "Sorry I missed it but I only just got here."

"It's alright. I'm pretty beat up. Glad at least someone didn't see me get my ass kicked." I said forcing a smile.

Gakupo glared at the guy in the towel. "Raiex put some clothes on. I'm not gonna have you standing, naked, in front of my Fiancé."

"Damn it. Hurry up and propose already! You can't call me your fiancé until you propose." I punched him. "Geez."

"Why haven't you? You have more then enough money to pay for a nice ring from Tsubaki." Rai said.

"It's not good to leave a women waiting!" Rei said placing a cake on the table.

I shrieked. "Double chocolate cake with chocolate chips! You're the best Rei!" I jumped to my feet and hugged him tight and then sort of collapsed. "Sorry, my legs aren't good yet."

Rei helped me sit down. "It's alright! I'm just glad you're happy!"

I eagerly cut myself a slice then used a fork to cut a small piece. When I tasted it, I wanted to cry it was so awful.

"Is it good?" Rei asked excitedly.

I nodded. "Delicious. I don't know if I can even eat a full piece of something so delicious."

"Oh good! Everyone always complains that I can't cook! I'm glad it turned out good."

Rei's so happy. I can't bring myself to tell him his cooking sucks. "Thank you so much."

"Rei, shampoo. Now." Raiex demanded. Just then, his towel dropped.

I looked up at the ceiling. "As much as I love naked men, if you wouldn't mind putting clothes on, that'd be great."

"Damn it Raiex, your not making a good impression." Gakupo snapped.

"Sorry. I didn't know a girl was gonna be here. This is my house after all." Raiex went upstairs.

"Hold on, this is Raiex's house?" I asked.

"Raiex is my brother. We live together. It's not really a problem since Raiex isn't home to often. He's always going off and fighting." Rei smiled then settled down into the arm chair.

Kaen took my hand and kissed it. "It's a pleasure to meet you Gumi. Gakupo has told me a lot about you. I look forward to being your cousin-in-law."

"Oh so your Gakupo's cousin. Ron was telling me about you just the other day." I smiled. "Glad to finally meet you."

"If only we had met sooner. I've been so busy lately taking care of Shou." Kaen sighed. "He's such a hassle." Everyone glared at him. "What did I do?"

"But…I thought no one was allowed to see Shou?" I asked Rai.

"Kaen is the only one that never seems to be affected by what Shou does. Its best you leave it alone Gumi. Not all of us are kind creatures. Shou is insane to say the least. Let it go." Rai explained.

"Gumi, don't get any ideas." Gakupo warned. "I forbid you from seeing him."

I sighed. "Fine." I looked up at Gakupo. "Well what are you doing here? Go buy a ring. I'm not gonna wait forever to become your wife." I gave him a quick kiss. "Now move you ass before I change my mind."

Gakupo chuckled and got up. "I'll get on it after I go do something first."

"What kind of stuff?" My eyes narrowed. "Am I gonna be pissed about your answer?"

"What do you take me for?"

"A sexual idiot with nice muscles and a tiny brain." I answered impassively.

"Thanks Gumi. So glad to hear you think so much of me." Gakupo mumbled. He walked out the door.

"I've got to go as well. It's my turn for patrol." Rai turned to Rei. "Come on Rei. Let's go."

"Okay!" Rei sang getting up. He walked out the door with Rai. That left me alone with Kaen.

"Kaen?" I asked.

"Yes my dear?" Kaen is just like all the other werewolves. Womanizers.

"Would you please take me to see Shou?" I gave him my best pleading look. "I know everyone tells me not to but I don't want to marry Gakupo until I've met his whole family. I'd at least like to see why he's not allowed to come out from his cell. Please Kaen." I touched his arm. "It would make me really happy if you'd take me."

Kaen looked really conflicted for a few minutes but eventually he sighed then put on a smile. "Very well my dear. Anything for my little cousin-in-law."

I shrieked and hugged him. "Oh thank you Kaen! I love you!" I sprung off the couch then fell back down again. "I guess we can't go now. I can barely walk."

"Then I'll carry you." He got up and held me in his arms like a baby. "Are you sure you want to see him?"

"Yes, I want to meet Shou." I said giving him a serious look. He nodded and we left the house without another word.

Shou's cell was in a strange place. You had to weave between a lot of buildings then walk a fourth of a mile to get to the rickety shack. When Kaen opened the door there was a latter.

"Your gonna have to jump down to me unless you feel like you can climb down the latter." Kaen said.

"I'll jump. Just make sure you catch me ok. I still have a human body you know." I pointed out. Kaen nodded and set me down next to the hole where the latter was. I watched him climb down into the darkness.

"Alright, jump." Kaen called. I took a deep breath and then jumped. It took forever before I fell into Kaen's arms.

"How deep is this hole?" I moaned.

"60 yards." A voice said. Kaen sat me down on something then walked away. The lights came on and before me stood a man wearing black dress pants and a dirty white pirate's shirt. His hair was messy and his skin was pretty dirty. He stood behind a set of bars. This man must be Shou. "Who are you my dear? I haven't had visitors in years." His voice sounded almost British but I guess it sounded more old timey.

"My names Gumi and I'm Gakupo's fiancé." I smiled.

His head shot up. His face was dirty but I definitely recognized him now. He looked so much like Ron, Rai, Gakupo and Aizo. "You're what?"

"Gakupo's soon to be wife. I wanted to meet you before I marry him."

Shou chuckled evilly. "You should have warned me you were coming. I would have straightened myself up."

"Don't worry about that. I'm just glad to meet you."

"I am glad to meet you as well my dear." He turned away from me and walked back and forth in his cell with his hands clasped behind his back while I spoke. "I never thought that my older brother would marry. He uses to despise other monsters. What kind of monster are you dear?" He stopped pacing. "Your sent is strange. Almost like –"

"A Half-Breed?" I finished.

"You couldn't be. After the Half-Breed massacre, no Half-Breed would ever be allowed into our town."

"Better believe it Shou. In a few months, I'll officially be a Half-Breed." I said proud of myself.

Shou slammed against his cell. "And that makes you what? Proud? Your filthy kind slaughtered our people! Get out of my sight!" His voice scared me but I didn't show it.

"I am not a daughter of a Half-Breed but a Siren and a vampire. Do not think I am of that horrid kind?" I crossed my arms. "I am running from the council to avoid having to wed another Half-Breed."

He punched the wall. "That council always gets in the way. Forcing a delicate young lady to wed a filthy creature. They never change." He looked at me. "You're running with my older brother?"

"That is correct. We plan to hide her for a few months. That is…if they don't find us."

Shou sat down on a chair that sat in front of a desk. Despite it being a cage, it looked like a bedroom with bars. He had a pretty nice bed, a desk, a book shelf, a small dresser, a tall mirror, a sink and a toilet which looked especially dirty.

"Tell me, Gumi was it? Where are you going next?" Shou asked sitting elegantly with his legs crossed and his arm propping his head up on his desk.

"We haven't decided. We'll figure it out soon." I crossed my arms.

"Aw, I see." He nodded to himself. "Well I haven't been keeping up to date with the other mythical creature towns so I'm afraid I can't be of help my dear Gumi."

"It's alright. We've been looking into it."

Shou looked me over. "My dear, you're all beaten up. Did my brother hurt you?"

"No, your father did. I completed the coming of age ceremony and fought your father for the final task."

Shou clapped. "Well done my dear. You beat him I assume."

"Yes, I am a lot stronger then I appear." I flexed my very tiny muscles.

Shou chuckled. "I can see you have great skill and agility. No wonder my brother fell in love with a Half-Breed."

"Well there are many other factors that played into that. He first saw me the day I was born and fell in love with me then. Originally, we had an arranged marriage." I explained. "It's rather sweet how long he waited for me. 19 in a half years." I chuckled. "Dumb sap."

"Agreed." Shou nodded in approval. "He's such a pathetic little pup."

"I wouldn't say pathetic but he is most definitely a pup when it comes to most things." I smiled. "But he's a great man. He's taken good care of me this past month." I sighed. "But I fear that I'll never actually end up with him since the Councils on our asses."

Shou nodded. "Fascinating. It's been a while since I've heard such great stories. I truly enjoying your visit my dear. You are such a sweet girl. If only I wasn't imprisoned in this cage. I'd try to steal you for myself."

"I'm sure that wouldn't go over well with Gakupo." I giggled.

"Yes I suppose it wouldn't." Shou looked at the light bulb above me. "It's been a while since the lights were turned on. This is a great occasion indeed. You have brightened up my day in more ways then one my dear. I wish you would visit me again soon."

"If Gakupo ever gets off my ass about not visiting you, I'll try." I said. I looked at my watch. "I'm sure Gakupo is coming the town for me by now. I should go. I'll try to come back and see you again before the wedding."

Shou smiled. "I'd like that. Thank you for visiting me my dear." He held out his hand through the cage bars. "It's been a good time. I haven't had a conversation with a woman in ages."

I shook his hand. He felt so cold. "Next time I'll bring you a blanket." I looked at the blanket he had and it looked thin. "Yours looks a little thin."

"We don't treat our prisoners nicely Gumi. I brought you down here out of kindness for you but I can't allow you to come back down here. He does not deserve visitors." Kaen glared at Shou. "He doesn't even deserve what he has now."

Shou patted my hand. "He's right dear. I have no right to have such a pretty visitors. On your way back, have Kaen tell you the story. I must repent for my sins. It'll take another hundred years to repent. I ask you kindly to just visit. I can't accept anything." Shou looked at me seriously. "However…please come back. I may not deserve the many belongs I have but company is not something I don't deserve. Even prisoners deserve some company. Even if it's just someone standing outside a door." Shou let goof my hand. "Be careful out there. My father does not take defeat easily. He's going to destroy you one way or another."

I smiled. "I'm afraid you're wrong Shou."

Shou looked at me curiously. "Oh am I?"

I nodded. "Aizo won't kill me."

"Why is that? Did you drug him or something? You don't peg me as that type but you can never know with some people my dear."

"As long as Gakupo can defeat Aizo, I will not die. I am a lot more powerful then I appear. Do not underestimate your opponent Shou." I got in his face. "You've been playing me this whole time haven't you?"

Shou smiled an evil smile. "Very good. I thought you wouldn't figure me out but I suppose I'm a little rusty in deception."

I smiled. "Even so, I did very much enjoy our conversation. I will be back at some point in time." I pushed away from the bars. "Take care of yourself. If you die before I see you again then I would have made the trip here for nothing and what a waste that would be."

"Can do my dear." Shou sat down on his bed. "Do not forget my words dear. This town is not what it appears to be." He laughed evilly as Kaen carried me on his back up the latter.

"Do not let what Shou said get to you and do not tell anyone I brought you here alright?" Kaen looked serious. He kicked the door to the latter closed and carried me away from the shack.

I don't know what to think about Shou. He definitely is evil and he's so good at deception. I kind of like him until he went all evil on me. I almost felt sorry for him…almost. If he was truly like that, I would have requested for him to be set free and I knew he knew I would if he played his cards right. Good thing I'm not a stupid human or I might have fallen for his evil plan.

Even so…I'm going to go down and see him again soon. I think if I try, I can change him. Make him lose that evil. I wonder if shock therapy would work.

Gakupo didn't say much when we got back. Kaen told him that he took me down to the creek but I don't think Gakupo believed him. I know I wouldn't have. I'm too sneaky for my own good.

Even when we where going to bed he didn't say much. He'd just say "Yeah" or "Uh huh." It was so annoying but I guess I deserve it for disobeying his orders even though he doesn't really know that I did disobey him.

"Gumi, we need to talk." Gakupo said climbing into bed next to me.

"What's up? The council isn't on there way are they?" I asked.

"No. It's about the wedding." Gakupo looked out the window.

I tilted my head to the side. "What's wrong? Did something happen? Is Aizo interfering?"

"No, nothing like that." Gakupo grabbed my hand and slid something onto my finger. I knew what it was before I looked. "Alright, good night. Sleep is important when you're injured." Gakupo turned away and fake snored. The ring was really pretty. A diamond in the middle with two smaller diamonds on either side of it.

"Hey! You don't just put a ring on my finger and expect me to be cool with that being your proposal." I shook Gakupo but he refused to indulge me. My eyes narrowed. I pushed him off the bed and he hit the floor.

"Ow, damn it Gumi." He rubbed his head.

"Do it right. Don't wimp out. You already know what I'm gonna say. Just ask." I handed him the ring.

"But if you're going to say yes then why do I have to ask?" Gakupo complained.

"It's tradition!" I snapped.

Gakupo sighed and got down on one knee. "Gumi will you marry me?"

"Like you mean it." I demanded.

"But I do mean it!" Gakupo shouted.

"Then sound like it." I glared at him.

Gakupo grabbed my hand. "Gumi, I've loved you since the day you were born and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Even if we spend it running from the council. I love you so much. Would you marry me?"

I smiled. "Ok." I took the ring. "That wasn't so hard was it?"

"I say my heart felt speech and you just say ok?" Gakupo grumbled.

"Fine." I kissed him. "Of course I'll marry you."

"That's better." Gakupo said like he was so proud of himself.

I rolled my eyes and slid back under the blanket. "I'm tired good night."

Gakupo slid his arms around me from behind. "You're not getting away so easily." He kissed down my neck.

I gave him a quick kiss. "Not tonight. Tomorrow ok?" He sighed and nodded. I turned and snuggled against him. "I love you."

"Yeah I know." His arms slid tight around me. "Which is why I'm gonna protect you." He glared into the darkness. "If you touch her, I'll kill you."

"Come now big brother, you'd kill your own brother." Someone said. When I looked over Gakupo's shoulder, I saw red hair and at that moment I knew…it was Shou.

.

.

.

Thanks so much for reading this far. Tell me what you want to see happen to Shou at this point? He could become a good guy, he could fall in love, whatever you guys want. Just review and tell me what you think or message me. I'm not gonna let you know who he'd fall in love with if you guys want that to happen. It'll be really cute though. Oh and to clear up any confusion, Tsubaki is the doctor and the ring maker chick.

Also check out Kyousei if you haven't already and check out one piece which is the best show in the whole world besides Kenichi the mightiest disciple. Sanji's so delicious!


	15. Shou, Strain and Sentence Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Shou, Strain and Sentence

For some reason…I wasn't shocked to see him. I should be. I should be scared. Shou's a bad man. I know that…but still…I want to believe there is some good in him. That there's something else in him beside's evil. I could be anything underneath that but I can't think of anything that's worse then this evil.

Gakupo didn't say anything he just grabbed my wrist protectively and stared at Shou with anger in his eyes. It was hard to tell what was going to happen next but if Gakupo made the first move, it was going to end badly for Shou. Shou's in no condition to fight…or run for that matter. Frankly I'm shocked he was even able to climb that latter.

"Shou…how did you get out?" I asked. Gakupo looked at me and I knew he was both shocked and angry that I knew him. I could see the emotions playing across his face.

"I broke out myself. You see, I am now so thin that I was able to slip through the bars. If you wouldn't mind, would you make me some food? I'm quite hungry my dear." Shou seemed to be playing the nice guy right now. He knows that's better for his cause.

"Maybe later." I tore my wrist away from Gakupo. "Loosen up will you. I don't need two sprained wrist." I looked at Shou. "I'm afraid I'm not well enough to do much on my own."

"That is quite alright my dear. I know where everything is so I'll do it myself." Shou went for the door but something flew across the room and stabbed into the door before Shou could reach it. It didn't take to long to know that Gakupo had thrown a knife to stop Shou from leaving.

"How dare you order my wife around?" Gakupo snarled.

"Fiancé" I corrected.

Gakupo pushed me behind him as he rose from the bed. "It would be in your best interest to not resist arrest."

"That is where I don't agree with you big brother." Shou looked at me. "My dear Gumi, what do you think Gakupo should do? Sit and let me talk or arrest me? It is a part of marriage to let your wife have a say. Isn't that right big brother?"

I groaned. "Leave me out of it."

"No Gumi, what do you think?" Gakupo asked.

I sighed. "I believe Shou was a bad man in the past but…shouldn't you at least give him a chance. I mean he came here instead of running for his life as far away from here as possible. If I were in his position, I would have run…knowing you you'd catch me though."

"That's right, I would catch you and in record time." Gakupo glared at Shou. "I don't like this."

"Oh come on Gakupo, he's your brother. Have some humanity." I weakly slid off the bed and slowly made my way over to Shou only to fall into him. He caught me and held me up like a respectful gentlemen.

"Are you alright my dear? You shouldn't have gotten up. I could have easily walked over to you." He sat me down on a chair.

"Shou, be serious. Why did you come here in the first place?" I asked.

"Because I like you very much Gumi and I haven't finished my time in this place just yet. Plus you're marrying my brother and I can't miss my loving brothers wedding now can I?"

I looked at Gakupo. He was obviously deciding. "Oh come on Gakupo. At least let him come to our wedding. I want him there." I crossed my arms. "I refuse to marry you unless your full family is there…well the alive ones anyways."

Gakupo groaned. "Fine but he will remain in his cell until the town can vote on his release."

"I am perfectly fine with that. You're the boss big brother." Shou said bowing like a gentlemen to Gakupo.

Gakupo rose from his bed and put on a pair of pants that he had left on the floor. "Let's go Shou." Gakupo grabbed Shou's arm. "Gumi, get some sleep. If you're awake when I get back, I'll be really pissed."

"I know." I looked at Shou. "Bye Shou."

"I'll see you soon my dear." Shou said with a smile. Gakupo snarled at Shou and slammed the door to the room. I could hear Gakupo and Shou bickering as they crossed the town from my room. Finally, when they were out of ear shot, I went to sleep but boy did it take a long time.

Gakupo wasn't there when I woke up that morning. I could tell that today wasn't gonna be good. Not for Shou anyways. Lucky for me, the impact of a Half Breed coming into this town will be pushed under the rug and the attention will drift to Shou. Does that make me a bad person? I don't think so.

But strangely, most of the day was silent and I didn't see any of the guys today. No one visited me and since I could barely get out of bed to go to the bathroom, I didn't really have any reason to go check on what was going on. I kept looking out the window and scanning the town for any kind of panic over Shou…but there wasn't any. Everyone just went on with what they probably did every day.

It wasn't until that night when I was just about to go to sleep, did anything happen. Just as I was looking away from the window, I saw a sudden bright light. Turns out, that sudden bright light was a fire. Torches actually. People began to gather in the square. I opened my window to listen.

As far as I could tell, this was something important. Seconds later, a giant cage was being carried into the square. It only took a second longer to realize it was Shou. This must be a voting thing. I forced myself up and began to ever so painfully walk to the square. I'm not gonna let Shou die because I can't speak on his behalf.

Gakupo's Point Of View

Father had me, Rai, Ron and Kaen carry Shou's cage. Shou seemed a lot calmer then I expected. I mean this could be the death of him. If he wasn't my little brother, I wouldn't have any problems driving a sword through his black little heart…but he is so…I guess I understand why Gumi wants to trust Shou so badly. Honestly, I do love my little brother no matter what he had done in the past but he needs to be punished and I won't be the one to oppose his death penalty…but I secretly hope someone does.

We dropped his cage in the middle of the plat form in the middle of the square. Dad sat in a wheel chair next to where we dropped Shou.

"Good evening father. It has been a few decades since I've seen you." Shou said. He seemed way to calm for someone who's gonna die soon.

Father ignored Shou. "My people! Today we will be voting on the fate of Shou Kamui! His charges are as follows! The murder of three werewolves and two Half Breeds and three Nymphs, resisting of arrest and the attempted murder of Gakupo Kamui!"

Shou sighed and looked at me. "You know the only reason I tried was because you were trying to kill me right?"

"I know." I murmured under my breath. As much as I'd like to admit I didn't hold a grudge over Shou, I did. I hated that he refused to let me arrest him and I hated it even more when he tried to kill me to avoid it. I know Shou feared jail more then anything in the world…but still…he needed to be punished.

"All in favor of the death penalty?" Father announced. Everyone in the crowd raised there hand. "And those who wish to the dropping of all charges?"

"Me! I do!" someone yelled. The crowd began to disperse and there she was. Gumi was weakly crawling towards the stairs. I could see the tears running down her cheeks and the small cries she made with every move she made. Youe and Akaito went to her aid and helped her up. "I…I wish the dropping of all charges."

"Gumi, did you hear those charges?" father asked.

"I am aware of the charges." She said through her tears. "But were said charges investigated? Was there any investigation? Shou could have been falsely accused."

"Shou was seen at the seen bent over a Nymphs body. There was no need for investigation." Ron answered.

"He could have been trying to help. Isn't that a possibility?" she asked. The people around the platform began to gossip. "I ask for an investigation. I'll do it myself if no one will volunteer. How bad would you feel if you put an innocent man to death for a crime he did not commit?"

Father groaned. "All in favor of an investigation." A good amount of people raised there hand. "Does anyone wish to conduct the investigation with Gumi?"

"I'll do it!" someone yelled. The crowd dispersed around Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki." Shou whispered.

"I will help as well." Youe said.

"Anyone else?" father asked.

"I will too." Rai said.

"Rai." Ron said hitting him up side Rai's head.

"He's out Brother Ron." Rai snapped. "If anything, the only thing he'll be convicted of is the attempted murder of Gakupo."

"Thank you Rai." Shou whispered.

Gumi stared at me as if she was begging me to help her but I just couldn't bring myself to help. Not after how much pain I had to suffer to get better after Shou tried to kill me. I knew Shou, at least, understood why I wouldn't help.

"An investigation will be held. You have three days." Father announced.

"Only three?" Gumi asked.

"Shou's had decades. You're lucky you get more the 24 hours." Father said.

Gumi nodded. "I understand. Thank you Aizo."

"In three days we will reconvene. Shou will remain here until the three day time limit is up." Father said then wheeled himself off stage. The crowd slowly dispersed. Youe and Akaito helped Gumi on stage.

Gumi looked at me as if she was both angry and sad at the same time. But she looked away and turned to Shou. "Did you really do what you were charged with?" she asked. Shou looked at her with fascination.

"Did you really crawl all the way here in your condition? You must have suffered a great deal my dear." Shou said.

"Answer my question." Gumi said coldly.

Shou grabbed the bars and pressed his face against the bars. "I didn't. When I arrived, that is what I saw. No one ever believed me."

Gumi grabbed his hand. "I'll do what I can."

"Thank you Gumi."

Tsubaki ran onto the platform. "Shou!"

"Tsubaki!" Shou shouted. Gumi stepped away and Tsubaki smacked right onto the bars. Shou seemed all too happy to see her.

Tears ran down Tsubaki's face. "I thought I'd never see you again." Tsubaki kissed him.

Shou smiled. "Quit crying. It doesn't suit you." He used his thumb to wipe away her tears.

"Oh Shou." She reached out and laid her hand against his face.

"Tsubaki, it's illegal to fraternize with prisoners during an investigation." Ron said.

"Sorry." Tsubaki whispered. She smiled at Shou. "I'm gonna get you out of here if it kills me."

Shou kissed her. "Be careful my dear."

Tsubaki nodded. "I love you Shou."

"Tsubaki" Ron warned.

"Love you to my dear" Shou said as he ran his hand down her cheek.

Ron grabbed Tsubaki's arm. "Tsubaki." Tsubaki nodded and walked away crying happy tears.

"We'll start up tomorrow morning." Rai said.

"Alright…do you think you could get me a wheel chair?" Gumi asked.

"I'll see what I can do." Rai said.

"Sorry Gumi but the fraternizing thing is over your head too." Ron said.

"Ok." Gumi said. She looked at me. "Would you carry me home please?"

I nodded and took Gumi from the guys. Gumi didn't say anything as I carried her back to the house. I feel like she's angry with me but he face doesn't say anger. It says sadness. Maybe she's sad that I didn't offer to help. I mean what does she expect me to do? My brother tried to kill me. Give me a break.

"Gakupo?" She asked as I opened the door to our room.

"What is it?" I asked. I guess I sounded harsh cause Gumi flinched when I spoke.

"Do…do you really hate your brother?" she asked sheepishly.

I set her down on the bed. "No…" I sighed. "I just can't forgive him…it's complicated."

"Do you hate him?"

"No."

"So you love him but you hate what he's done?"

"If you want to simplify it…then yes…I guess that's about it." I looked at her. She looked very concerned for me. I don't see that to often so it brought a half smile to my face.

"If I prove that someone else killed all those people, will you forgive Shou a little bit?" Gumi laid her hand on my shoulder. "All I want for you is to be happy…but I'm not sure if I could ever be happy knowing I had such a troublesome relationship with my brother…so I want to fix this."

I kissed her cheek. "Thank you."

"You still won't help?"

"My brother tried to kill me Gumi. I'm not going to help you with this. You'll have to do it on your own…however, I will answer any questions you want me to answer about what I know of what happened."

"Thank you Gakupo." She hugged me. "I love you."

"Love you too."

"I'm a lot to deal with aren't I?"

"Completely but I feel like at some point, you'll be worth it."

"Jerk." She mumbled.

"I know."

Someone knocked on the door. "Come in" Gumi said.

Rei walked in holding a folder. "Aizo told me to give this to you Gumi!"

"Thank you. Can you put it on that table?" Gumi asked pointing at the table next to the door.

"Sure!" Rei smiled. "I'll make you breakfast tomorrow, ok?"

"Thank you so much Rei. You know…for everything you've done for us."

"Yes, thank you Rei." I said.

"No problem at all! Gakupo is my best friend! I'd do anything for Gakupo!" Rei smiled and left shutting the door behind him.

"He's so nice." Gumi said with a smile.

"I agree." I said.

"How long have you known Rei?"

"Since I was born. If you can believe it, we were born at the exact same time. It's extremely rare for something like that to happen so the town considers us to be brothers. We've always been close. Even when I lived with Kaito and everyone else. Sometimes I feel like Rei is more of my brother then Rai and Ron are."

I chuckled. "I can see the resemblance."

I half smiled. "Thanks babe."

"Babe?"

"I'm tired. Good night." I fell back on the bed and fake snored.

"Your gonna wake up the whole town." Gumi said placing a hand over my mouth. I licked her hand and she shrieked and removed her hand immediately. "Gross! Gakupo!"

I laughed and slid under the covers. "You should have seen that coming."

Gumi slid in next to me. "I hate you."

"I know."

Gumi punched me lightly in the stomach. "You suck." She mumbled.

I smiled and slid my arms around her. "Get some sleep. You're too weak to be doing anything else right now."

Gumi nodded and snuggled against me. "Good night." She slowly fell asleep but I stayed awake a little while longer.

As I looked out the window, I could tell Shou was looking directly at me from the square. I could tell in his eyes, all he wanted from me was forgiveness for what he's done but no matter what he'll say to me…I'll never forgive him. Not after all the pain I had to suffer through. I hope he get's punished for that at least. Honestly, I believe his sentence in his ceil was torture enough and a pretty good payment for what he's done. If I was my father, I'd probably let him walk free but…I won't forgive him for it not matter what sentence he is given.

Not a day of my life has gone by when I don't think about Shou. My little brother that I saved only to turn around and try to kill me. If we had switched places, I would have stood down. I would never hurt my brothers. No matter what the circumstances, I would never hurt my brothers. Despite being the younger then Ron and Rai, I act like more of a big brother then they do. I always end up protecting them in some away or another. There my brothers, what can you do?

Still…things being the way they are, I might as well just take the position I was offered. It would be a better life for Gumi. A safer life. I could make my own decision on Shou's sentencing. I could do anything I want…but I know that's not what I should do.

If I'm going to protect my wife, we'll eventually have to leave. I really didn't pick the best hiding place. I'm shocked they haven't found us yet. I lived here for over a century. I'm shocked they didn't look here first.

Despite what has happened, I'm glad were here. Gumi was right, I really did want my family's approval of her. If mom was here, I'm sure she would have loved Gumi. Mom was always a kind women. She'd probably insist on making Gumi's wedding dress herself and getting Gumi ready for the big day. If there's one thing mom loved, it's dressing up people.

When I was kid, mom would force me to wear a tux to every big event and she'd do my hair even though I was perfectly capable of doing my hair myself. Because my hair was longer then Ron and Rai's at the time, she'd play with my hair a lot. She always wanted a girl but ended up with four boys. I guess I was the next best thing. I didn't mind too much.

She wasn't in the best health after I was born. Honestly, if the raiders didn't kill her after Shou was born, her disease would have killed her with in a month's time. The only reason I was able to over come her death was the fact that she was going to die soon anyways.

I looked out the window. Shou was still staring at me. I reached over Gumi and closed the blinds.

Gumi rubbed her eyes. "Gakupo? What's going on? It's late?" she complained sleepily.

I smoothed her hair. "Nothing, go back to sleep."

"You don't have to tell me twice." She snuggled up next to me and laid her head on my chest. "Quit lying to me when I'm tired."

I chuckled. "Nothing to worry about love."

"Minus five points." She said sleepily. Her eyes drift shut and was fast asleep moments later.

I kissed Gumi's hair. "I'll protect you."

Shou's Point Of View

Ron left me along after a little while. He knew I wasn't going anywhere. Not when my case was finally being looked at. I had been waiting for this moment for decades. I was finally going to be proven innocent…if Gumi can solve my case that is.

That night…I remember hearing screams from my house. I lived on the outskirts of town. I had lived there for a few decades. As soon as I was old enough to leave Gakupo I was gone. No offence to Gakupo but he was way to over protect of me. Yet another reason why I had a total of 0 friends when I grew up.

When I went to that warehouse, I saw a man in a cloak jump out the window after killing an old friend of mine. I had met her while I was shopping at the bakery. At the time, she was the only one who ever really tried to befriend me. She'd visit me in my little house quite frequently. When I saw her drop I ran to her and held her close crying over her slowly dying body.

"Shou." She had whispered to me.

"Yes Cul. I'm here." I had clutched her hand.

"Shou. Don't forget…" And then she died. I remember crying for a few hours before anyone actually found me. I bet they wouldn't have found me at all if I hadn't been crying like a baby. Cul meant a lot to me so could you blame me for being extremely hurt?

I've always favored being alone which made falling love difficult for me. It took decades for me to move further in my relationship with Tsubaki and she understood why. I'm not the most social person if you can believe that. I rarely start conversations with people. I guess my time being in jail made me more sociable…or maybe Gumi brought my talkative side out of me. Either way I have gotten more confident.

It wasn't until I was dozing off in my cage when I heard footsteps coming towards the stage. I looked around. Sure enough, there was a figure coming towards the stage. It didn't take long for me to realize it was Tsubaki. I stood and grabbed the bars of the cage. She walked onto the platform with a serious look on her face.

"You're going to get in trouble my dear. You should go." I said but I really didn't want her to. I love Tsubaki more then anything in the world. When I see her my heart skips a beat and when we kiss…I can't describe in words how wonderful it is.

Tsubaki slid her delicate hands around two of the bars. "I needed to see you. If we fail at solving your case, I'll never see you again. Ever second I have left with you is important."

I ran my hand down her cheek. "Oh Tsubaki. How long I've waited to see you again. Every second was torture. Every moment, an eternity but it was all worth it to see that smile on your face."

She smiled and gave me a quick kiss. "I love you Shou."

"I love you to my dear Tsubaki." I laced my fingers with hers. "Now why did you really come here?"

"What do you mean? I cam e here to see you."

"You know I can see through you like a glass wall." I said with a chuckle.

She sighed. "I want you to tell me that you didn't kill all those people."

I could see in her eyes that she was struggling to believe. Every ounce of her cried to believe I didn't kill those people but after years of believing I was a murderer, I knew she'd have a hard time coming terms with innocents without hard facts. She was always someone who didn't believe something without hard facts. That's what I get for falling in love with a Doctor.

"I didn't kill anyone. I've never killed a single person my dear. I swear to you I'm tell the truth." I said.

Tsubaki nodded. "Then I believe you." But her eyes said other wise though most of her tension subsided. At least she half believed me now and that's good enough for me. She's never been absolutely sure of anything anyways. I'll take what I can get.

"Solve my case Tsubaki." I said.

"I'll do everything I can to find the culprit." She glared at me. "But if it is you, we're done."

"I understand." I touched her cheek. "But if I'm freed from this cage, will you marry me?"

She blinked. Of all things Tsubaki is good at, answering serious questions is not one of them. "I uh…I don't know. I can't believe you're asking me this now."

"If I die tomorrow night, I want to know your answer. I believe I could die happily knowing your answer."

Her face welled with tears. "Yes. Yes I'll marry you that day if that's what you want." She kissed me. "I'll marry you…and we'll live in your little house together."

"Yes. Together." I smiled.

"Tsubaki, what did I tell you." Ron snapped as he walked onto the platform.

"Sorry." Tsubaki said she smiled at me then walked off the platform.

Ron looked at me. "You're lucky I let her stay so long."

"I know. Thank you big brother." I said.

"I'm not your big brother until your proven innocent." Ron said with his back turned to me.

"I understand." I half smiled. "Still I appreciate what you've done for me so I thank you."

"Thank me when you're not in a cage." Ron said calmly.

"You sound like you don't think I killed those people." I pointed out.

"Because I know you didn't kill them from the beginning."

"How'd you know?" I asked curiously.

"Oh come on Shou." Ron said in exasperation. "You and I both know you'd never kill Cul. You treated Cul like she was some goddess. If you had actually killed her, it would have been an accident. That girl meant more to you then your own life. I bet if you hadn't met Tsubaki, you probably would have married Cul. Beside's, you could never go for the kill anyways."

"I might have married her if she hadn't slapped Tsubaki that one time. I love cat fights as much as the next guy but no one smacks my woman around."

"You definitely haven't changed Shou." Ron walked towards the stairs that took you down off the platform. "I'll see you tomorrow. If I find you with Tsubaki again tonight, I'm holding her in jail until the investigation is over."

"Thank you Ron."

"Thank me when you're not on death row." He disappeared into his house and didn't check on me for the rest of the night.

.

.

.

Thanks so much for reading guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It took forever to come up with a good idea for this chapter so sorry for the wait. It has been a while.

I'd like to say thanks to SkySkyXAnime for helping me out. She gave me a great idea for the chapter after the next chapter. It's gonna be pretty awesome. I believe it will blow your mind. Also, if anyone wants to see my character list (which has awesome pictures of all the characters in the story so far) put in a review saying you'd like to see and I'll contact ya so you can check it out. I actually have a character for Kyousei too so if you'd like to see that, put in a review for Kyousei In One Voice and I'll give show you that one also.

Also, feel free to send me some pictures of any of the characters that you think is better then the ones I have on my list cause I'm always looking for new pictures. It helps me visualize what each character looks like so I can write better. Thanks so much for reading guys!


	16. Quick, Quit and Quarrel Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Quick, Quit and Quarrel

Gumi's Point Of View

The next morning, Gakupo was gone. I lazily pushed myself up to a sitting position. I really didn't feel like getting up but I knew I had to. I had to solve Shou's case before midnight or I'm so screwed. I was about to get up when I saw a wheel chair sitting on next to the door. I smiled and ever so slowly made my way over to it. Just as I sat down Raiex walked into the room.

"Oh there you are." Raiex handed me a folder. "Aizo told me to give this to you. It's the official report of the case but it's pretty useless. There wasn't much of an investigation. The only thing of interest in there is a few people near the area when the murder occurred and the witnesses that saw Shou crying over Cul's body."

"Cul?" I asked.

"Cul was a fey who lived in this village with her father and mother. Her mother was a fey and her father was a werewolf. He's still around so you could probably question him. Cul was Shou's first friend around here when he came back after the killings of our women."

I looked at the folder. Inside were the pictures of the bodies of all the victims as well as pictures of the crime scene and some pictures of the victims before they were killed. Shou's picture was in there as well. There were even some pictures of Shou running away from the scene. Probably taken by a bystander.

"Thank you Raiex." I looked at the list of witnesses. Raiex was one of them. I looked up at him.

"Go ahead. Question me." he said leaning against the doorframe.

I blinked. "Ok." I took in a deep breath. "Tell me exactly what you saw. From what brought you to the scene to when you found Shou."

Raiex sighed. "I had been sleeping at girl friends house which was close by where the murder scene was. I heard someone crying so I got up and told my girl to go back to sleep. When I started towards the warehouse, I saw Hiyori, Taizo, Shoichiro and Sasayaki heading for the warehouse as well. When we all saw what happened we all went to see Kaen. He was the chief of police at the time. That's all I know."

"Was there anything strange about the witnesses?" I asked.

"Yeah. Sasayaki didn't seem to show any shock at all like the rest of us. He just stared at the bodies impassively. Like he didn't care. I thought that was a little odd."

I nodded. "Thanks Raiex. I might come back and question you again. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. I always liked Shou." Raiex gave me a half smile then left the room. I slowly made my way down the hall. Wheel chairs aren't as easy to move around in as I thought they'd be. I think it might be easier for Rai to carry me around town then for me to roll around in a wheel chair.

When I got to the door, Tsubaki was sitting on the steps looking out at the little village. "I've gather our witnesses at my store." She looked so serious. I was expecting her to be very emotional but I guess she's very serious about work any stuff.

"Then let's get on it. Where's Youe and Rai?" I asked.

"There already at my office. I came here to get you." she held up her copy of the case file. "I've read through it a few times. We don't have much to work with. We'll have to catch people in lies to get any information at all."

"I'm sure we can prove Shou's innocence." I looked at the stairs. "Do you mind helping me down the stairs?"

"Of course." Tsubaki said climbing the stairs. I weakly rose from my chair and painfully made my way down the stairs as Tsubaki set my wheel chair down on the grass. I slid back into my chair. "How are you feeling?"

"I can't feel my legs." I moaned as I started towards Tsubaki's office. Apparently, Tsubaki's the doctor around here.

"I'll take another look at you when we're done with this case."

"Thank you Tsubaki." My eyes widened. "Did annoy one perform an autopsy or something on the dead bodies?"

"No but we have X-ray's of the bodies. I can take a look at them while you question everyone."

"Thank you. I think the X-rays might show something about what the victims might have been doing when they died. It might help us find the killer."

"That's a really good idea." Tsubaki looked down at me. "Are you sure you're not a F.B.I. agent or something?"

"No but my mom watched a lot of cop shows so I know a little about solving murders and stuff."

"That's helpful. I don't know much about cop stuff." Tsubaki sighed. "I guess the only use I'll be to you is my doctor abilities." Tsubaki sighed. "Now that I think about it. I'm not really that useful at all."

"You're plenty useful. The more help the better. I'm sure none of us know much about murder investigations." Seconds later we were outside Tsubaki's office. It was pretty big when I walked in. She had a little waiting area with a receptionist and three different hospital rooms. In the office were, and I'm just guessing, the witnesses to the murder.

"Tsubaki, how much longer must I be here? I have to get back to work." a guy with purple hair and an eye patch asked.

"Sorry Shoichiro. It'll be fast I promise." Tsubaki said. Tsubaki walked over to the receptionist. "Aoki, please pull the X-ray's of the victims please."

"Of course Tsubaki." Aoki said. I thought it was kind of weird how tiny Aoki was. She wasn't any more then a foot tall. I guess she must be a pixie. Gakupo told me about some of the creatures that live in secret. She's either a pixie or a fairy. I think Pixie fits her better. I think fairies are smaller then pixies but I'm not sure.

"Go right on into this room Gumi." Tsubaki gestured at the first hospital room. I wheeled my way into the room. Youe and Rai were sitting there impatiently.

"Hey Gumi. You took forever to get here." Rai said.

"I was questioning one of our witnesses." I said as I tossed my case folder onto the table. "We have to work fast. We only have so much time to get enough information to clear Shou."

"You got it Chief." Youe saluted me.

I rolled my eyes. "Ok subordinate, bring in our first witness and Rai go get me some coffee."

"You wish." Rai chuckled.

"Yeah I figured you wouldn't get me coffee." I half smiled. "Thanks for helping."

"No problem. Shou's my little brother. I have to keep my brother safe even if he committed this crime." Rai ruffled my hair. "Besides, I can't have my sister in law doing this dangerous investigation alone."

I smiled. "Thank you."

A man with long white hair walked in with Youe. He sat down across from me. "Well, aren't you a beautiful little truffle." He took my hand and kissed it. "What can I do for you love?"

I pointed at my finger. "I'm engaged."

"Ah, marriage is such a lovely thing." He patted my hand. "But I'll wait for you my love."

"You werewolves are all horn dogs." I mumbled.

"What are horn dogs?" Rai asked.

"Horny dogs." I rolled my eyes. "And very slow I see." I chuckled. "Just kidding." I opened my case file. "Your Sasayaki yes?"

"That's correct my dear." Sasayaki winked at me flirtatiously.

"Please explain what happened on the evening Shou eledgely committed 8 counts of murder." I said.

Sasayaki laughed. "Honestly love, I can barely even remember that night. I was wasted out of my mind. I had had a drinking contest with a few of the guys that work on the guard. I only stumbled onto the scene. The most I can remember is making out with Hiyori after the cops finished with us."

"You made out with one of the other witnesses?" I asked.

"Have you seen Hiyori? She's cute little thing. I'd jump on her whether I'm drunk or sober. We have an on and off relationship. Were off right now since the investigation is going on."

"So you both felt no sadness over the 8 dead victims?"

"Course it was sad but I actually didn't know any of the victims so I couldn't really feel sadness towards them. I bet that sounds bad but you can't expect me to morn the lose of people I've never met." Sasayaki shrugged. "However, Hiyori was unsettled when she saw one of the victims. What was her name?" He snapped his fingers as he tried to remember. "Sonika. Yeah that's it. Sonika was Hiyori's third cousin. However Sonika had had a fight with her before she passed away. Sonika had destroyed all Hiyori's chances of getting Hiyori's father's house. Sonika somehow managed to take it out from under her. However, Hiyori couldn't kill anything if she tried."

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Hiyori's very weak. She can barely lift a butter knife. Ever since she was born, she's been really weak. Her sister Ann takes care of her most of the time."

"Anything else you can recall from that night?"

"Everything's really fuzzy but if I remember anything, I'll let you know." Sasayaki answered.

"Thanks so much Sasayaki."

"No problem my little truffle." He kissed my hand again then left.

"That was incredibly helpful." Rai mumbled.

"It actually was. Just because Hiyori is weak, doesn't mean she couldn't have done this. Don't close your mind to anything ok?" I asked.

"Yeah ok." Rai said.

"Youe could you bring in the next witness?" I asked.

"Course." Youe left.

Shoichiro walked into the room with Youe moments later. "Gumi, this is Shoichiro. He owns the bakery."

I flinched. "Can I see Cul's profile please?"

"Course. I'll go find it." Rai walked out of the room.

I turned to Shoichiro. "Sorry for the inconvenience but can you relay what happened that night? Starting from where you were before you headed towards the warehouse were you saw the victims."

Shoichiro sighed. "You know what I was doing is in that report."

"I'm aware but I'd like to hear it first hand if you don't mind Shoichiro."

"Very well. I was at the Bakery tallying up the money the store had made that day. I do that every night so I can take the money down to the bank. Just as I was leaving the shop, I heard a yell so I went running. I ran into the other witnesses and we all went into the warehouse together. When we arrived, we saw Shou and all the dead bodies. Then we called the police. That's it."

"Anything out of the ordinary besides the murders of course. Anything off about any of the other witnesses or something strange in the area while you were making your way to the warehouse."

"Nothing I can remember." Shoichiro sighed. "Look Gumi. I don't want to put Shou to death but I can't see who would have done this. Sorry I'm not much help to you."

"Shoichiro, when did you receive that injury to your eye?" I asked.

"Gumi, that's a little rude isn't it?" Youe whispered to me.

"Straight forward aren't you?" Shoichiro touched his eye patch. "I had actually received the injury the day before the murders. I had been baking one of the sparks from the oven flew into my eye. Literally burned my eye down to the bone. Tsubaki gave me a glass eye but I still can't see a thing. I wear the eye patch so I don't have to look at the burns." Shoichiro looked at Youe. "Can I go; I've got to get back to work."

"But you went back to work that next day? I'd think Tsubaki would have made you rest more then a day."

"Yes well, I couldn't just let my shop be unsupervised. I felt fine so I decided to work. Is that a problem?"

"No, thank you for your time Shoichiro. You can go now." Youe said.

"Thank you." Shoichiro got up.

"Shoichiro, can I see your eye please. I just want to make sure you didn't sustain that injury in the way you say. Protocol and stuff. You understand."

Shoichiro looked at Youe for help but Youe shrugged. "Just let her see. Gumi's just being thorough."

Shoichiro sighed and lifted his eyes patch. It's true there were burn marks but there was also a thin gash on his eye lid.

"How'd you get that gash on your eye?" I asked.

"Tsubaki accidently scratched me while she was treating my burn. It's no big deal. I don't blame her for it. No one sees my eye anyways." Shoichiro put his eye patch back on and left.

I looked at Youe. "There's no way that gash is from Tsubaki's medical tools. If it were medical tools, it would have been more pierce but the gash was jagged. He's lying."

"How the heck do you know that?" Youe asked.

I smiled. "I watch cop shows." I picked up Shoichiro's picture. "Keep that in the back of your mind. People often screw up when you ask the same questions and they give different answers. Shoichiro is obviously hiding something. In this report, he said that he sustained a cooking accident with a knife that caused the jagged gash on his eye but that wouldn't have happened either. The knife would have stabbed all the way through or scratched another part of his face. He's lying."

"Wow, you really do watch cop shows…so you think Shoichiro did this?"

"It's entirely possible. He doesn't have a real alibi unless he has security cameras in his shops which I doubt. This place is very behind in electronics." I said.

"We prefer not to use T.V.'s or stereos but we do use security cameras. Not many shops have them. Shoichiro's bakery is one of the only shops allowed to have them."

"Do you think you could pull the tapes for that night?"

"I'll go check in with the chief of police. He's probably got it. To make Rai happy, the chief pulled the tapes for all the shops on that day. I'll look it over and get back to you." Youe got up. "Good luck with the witnesses."

"Thanks." I said. Youe left and in came Rai. "Here are all the profiles for the witnesses. I figured you wanted them all."

I grabbed Cul's folder and scanned for something about a job. When I finally found the job spot, it read bakery. I looked up at Rai. "Did Cul work for Shoichiro?"

"Now that you mention it she did until a few days before the murders. He fired her for not locking up the shop when she left. Some Nymph stole money out of the cash register. That's why Shoichiro is so careful with his money."

I looked down at Cul's picture. "Do you think he killed her because of that?"

"Shoichiro is a very powerful man. He could have easily done this but if you look at it like that, any werewolf in this town could have done this. Even me."

I handed him the profiles. "Try to find all connections between the victims and Shoichiro. If every single one had a some kind of disagreement with him, we've got motive and since his alibi hasn't checked out yet, that means that he could have done this." I looked up at him. "Can you send in the next witness?"

"You've got it chief." Rai collected all the files and left the room. Seconds later, a girl with a brown pony tail walked in and sat down. She looked very frail for someone of her age.

"Good morning Mrs. Gumi." She said.

"You must be Hiyori." I said.

"Yes I am." She looked down at the table. "I'm sorry but I'm not gonna be a lot of help for you. My memory isn't too good. Tsubaki says I'm starting to show signs of long term memory loss."

"I'm sorry to hear that. May I ask what is causing your long term memory loss?" I asked.

"I don't mind if it can help you solve Sonika's murder." Hiyori pushed some of her hair back revealing a very long scar on her hair. "About 40 years before Sonika's murder, I was trying to help some Water Nymphs fight off some Siren. One of them cut me with a sword. I was hospitalized for a full year before I was able to leave. Ever since a few months ago, I've been losing my memory. Tsubaki says that cut is the cause of it. It might also be my age. I'm just about to turn 1,000 years old." Hiyori let her hair fall back into place. "I bet it sounds weird that I am just starting to show signs but Nymphs bodies take a long time to develop disease. That's why Nymphs die more often by disease then violence."

"I see. I am sorry to hear that Hiyori." I leaned forward. "Is there anything you remember from that night?"

"Not much." She blushed. "I remember making out with Sasayaki…and I remember seeing Sonika dead on the warehouse floor…that's it…I'm sorry." Hiyori shook her head viciously. "I just can't remember anything. It's so bother some. I hate it!"

"Not remembering is difficult." I patted her hand. "If you remember anything let me know."

"I will." Hiyori's eyes widened. "Shoichiro…he had a stain on his shirt…it didn't look like a baking stain. Something red." Hiyori sighed. "That's all I remember."

Red. I'm gonna say that's blood. There are too many things saying this crime is pointing to Shoichiro. His connection to Cul. His eye. The lies in his profile. Plus what ever we find on those security cameras and the blood stain. Course I can't really prove the stain unless I can find the clothes he was wearing.

"Thank you Hiyori. You can go now." I gestured at the door.

"Please solve this murder. I need to know who killed Sonika. Deep down in my heart I know this isn't Shou. It couldn't have been Shou. He would have never killed Sonika or Cul. He loved Cul more then anything in the world and Sonika was always visiting him. Shou would tell me all the time how much he appreciated Sonika's visits. He couldn't have killed them." Hiyori rubbed her arm awkwardly. "Shou's a good person. I don't want to see him die."

"Neither do I. I promise we'll find out who did this." I touched her arm. "Get some rest. We'll present our findings tonight."

"Thank you Gumi." She walked out of the room. Looking at Hiyori now, I can understand why Sasayaki feels she didn't do this. I can't see an evil bone in her body. I know I have to remain objective but I just can't see her doing this.

I rolled over to the door and peeked out of the room. There were three people still there. "Can I see Taizo please?"

A short blond haired guy stood. He didn't look to strong. Kind of like a child. I find it hard to believe he's old enough to have seen that murder. That happened a while ago. This guy looks no older then 12.

Taizo walked into the room and sat down. "Good morning Gumi. It's nice to meet you. I don't believe we've officially met. I'm Taizo." He held out his hand.

I shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet anyone who could defeat the leader of our town so easily." Taizo chuckled. "Aizo has been telling me how much he hates being beaten by a little girl."

I chuckled. "Yes well, if I'm going to become a Half-Breed, I needed to be accepted her so everyone won't kill me when I turn 18."

"But why Aizo. You could have fought anyone but why Aizo?"

"Because Aizo's the leader. He was the one I was trying to impress. If I just beat any werewolf, he wouldn't be as impressed as he is now. The only way he'd be even more impressed is if I beat Gakupo and I know Gakupo would have refused to fight me anyways." I opened my folder again. "Now about the case."

"Yes, sorry I got off topic." Taizo sat up straight. "I suppose you want me to relay what happened." Taizo took in a deep breath. "That night I had gone for a walk. I couldn't sleep that night. I somehow knew something was gonna happen and I couldn't sleep knowing that. So I went for a walk and then I heard a scream coming from the warehouse. So I turned to go see and I ran smack into Raiex. He said he had heard something bang in the warehouse and so he had come running moments before. Raiex has the best hearing in the whole town. So we went running to the warehouse and met up with Sasayaki and Hiyori. Then Shoichiro showed up. He didn't look to hot for some reason. He looked like he had run a mile. Sasayaki opened the doors and there it was. The whole bloody scene. When I saw Lui lying there on top of Ceoil, I just couldn't believe it. I knew that Lui must have been trying to protect her but I guess that wasn't anywhere possible." Taizo shook his head. "Even now I can't believe Ceoil and Lui are dead. Lui and Ceoil had been such a happy couple. They always seemed to brighten up a room when they were around. Everyone loved them. I just can't believe someone would have killed them." Taizo looked down at the table. "Shou liked Lui a whole bunch. Lui had always been nice to him. Ceoil use to go up to his house every now and again and bake him some cookies. Ceoil always loved to bake and she always insisted that Shou was her taste tester. When she would make a new desert or something, she'd run up to that house and make him try it. Shou always appreciated that."

"You and Shou were close?"

"Shou is my fourth cousin. I'd go up to his house with Lui and Kaen every now and again and we'd talk about what went on. I'd sometimes go up to the house with Ceoil and watch her bake for him. Shou always seemed so happy when he ate her deserts…well until Rei would come charging in insisting Shou eat one of his new creations. Rei's cooking was awful but Shou would always eat it the whole thing and tell Rei how good it was." Taizo shook his head again. "I miss that. Going up to that house and seeing everyone. Shou always use to say he didn't have too many friends but everyone always seemed to be up at his house. It was like a little meeting place. Everyone would always leave with a smile on there face. Especially Cul." Taizo looked at me. "Solve this case so Cul, Lui and Ceoil can finally rest peacefully."

"I'll do what I can." I patted his hand. "I wish I had known them. Cul, Lui, Ceoil, Sonika. They sounded like so great people."

"They were…but I can't say much about Neko. She was such a nuisance sometimes. She'd always be trying to ruin the relationships around time. She even separated Shoichiro and his wife for a few years. It was actually around the time of the murder."

"Really? Neko did that?" I asked.

"Yeah. She really wasn't a great person. Not many were sad that she was dead. It's not nice to say but it's true. She ruined a lot of lives here. Sonika was a sweet girl but she'd always make the worst decisions. She told Shoichiro's wife to leave him. It was nice to see them back together when his wife finally came around."

"Why'd Sonika do that?" I asked.

"She never liked Shoichiro to much. In high school, Shoichiro dated all over her friends except her. I guess it bothered her or something. I don't know. Sonika was a strange person. You never really knew what went on inside her head."

"What about Oliver?"

"Oliver was a good guy. I can't even think of a bad thing that kid did. He wasn't much older then 16 when he died. So sad. He was always such a happy kid. I use to babysit him when his father Karasu went out on the town. I wasn't much of a drinker then. I was sad to see both of them go. Karasu was such a kind man but he was pretty strict. I remember when he'd go stomping through town to the shops complaining that the shops didn't pay there rents. I remember seeing Shoichiro's face when Karasu bounded in there and complained about the rent. He'd always get all flustered. Everyone's always running late on rent because Karasu collected on Friday instead of Saturday. It would always tick everyone off but they always thought it was funny when it happened to other people."

"What about Leon? Did Shoichiro have a problem with him?" I asked.

"Not that I remember. He did on that warehouse though. I remember going in there and seeing Leon directing all his workers around. It's sad the old warehouse is closed now. I use to love playing in there as a kid. Leon would always yell at me and then drag me home to my mom who would apologize time and time again and then take away my desert for the evening."

"And Ceoil and Lui? Did they have a problem with Shoichiro?"

"Ceoil did. Well I guess it's more of a high school romance thing. They had been together for a few years before Ceoil met Lui. Ceoil dumped Shoichiro for Lui. Shoichiro was really angry about that."

"Taizo, you've been super helpful." I said.

"Anything to solve the murders. I've always been close to everyone here. It's always sad to see them go. Please solve this case." He rose from the table and left.

Now I'm starting to see the links between everything. Cul accidently helped a Nymph steal from Shoichiro's store, Neko separated him and his wife, Karasu would always pester him about the rent and I'm assuming Oliver was killed because he was with his father at the time, Ceoil dumped Shoichiro for Lui, Sonika influenced Shoichiro's divorce of his wife, Leon was probably there when the murder was going on and was thrown into the mix by accident. All the pieces are coming together. I know Shoichiro did this. This is no coincidence.

Now that we have motive, we need evidence. Things that tie him to the murders. Things that pull him to the scene. We do that and this case will be air tight. I know Shoichiro did this. I know he killed those people…but we can't let him know were on to him. We can't have him destroying evidence. If we find proof on the tapes or the X-rays, we'll be able to prove he's the murderer and Shou will be free before sun down…but if we come up dry…Shou will die tonight.

.

.

.

Thanks so much for reading. Sorry this took so long but putting together a murder case is hard! I felt like I had to do something like this because I'm an extreme Bones fan. If you don't know what Bones is, it's a totally awesome murder show that involves a Forensic Anthropologist and an FBI agent working together to solve murder cases. It's super good and super funny. I learned all of this cool stuff from Bones. Did you know that you can still pick up blood with a black light even after you soak a floor in bleach? I think that's pretty cool.  
>Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you learned something about murder investigation. Sorry I've been so busy guys. I'm totally failing at writing chapters right now so I probably won't finish a chapter for Cat's eye for a while. I just started a new story called Oniyuri, which everyone should check out, and I want to get a couple more chapters for that before I continue Cat's eye. I promise if you like Kyousei, you'll love Oniyuri.<p>

Thanks so much for reading guys and please review. I love getting reviews. Also, if you have an idea for the next part of this story, shoot me a message. I'll try my best to put in exactly what you want. Thanks so much guys! Love ya!


	17. Juicy, Jealous and Judgmental Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Juicy, Jealous and Judgmental

"I didn't cut Shou. I wasn't using any tools that could have caused such things. When he came to me for the eye, it looked like it had already been treated and there wasn't any blood. I mostly just tried my best to find some way for him to keep his eye sight but obviously that didn't work." Tsubaki sighed. I had just told Tsubaki about what Shoichiro had said. Apparently he was lying like I had thought he was. "It was even worse the second time."

My eye brows rose. "He went to you two times? He told us it was just a burn."

"The first time it was but the second time, he came in with a cut on the same eye…come to think of it, it was the day after the murders. Just like the first time, the wound had already been treated. At that point I had given up on trying to bring back his sight. His eye was pretty much hopeless. The most I could have done was try and wash it out but because someone had treated him before I got to him, there was no way I could even touch his eye with out destroying more of his eye sight. That person must not have known what to do when treating such things."

I smiled evilly. "So there was someone else with Shoichiro on the day of the murder."

"We haven't proven him guilty yet Gumi." Tsubaki pointed out.

"So far the evidence points to him so at this time he is the murderer. Until a more compelling person comes along, Shoichiro is our murderer."

We stood in Tsubaki's X-ray room. She had been examining the X-rays of the victims. I was amazed no one has put two and two together. I only had to ask a few questions and we already have a very strong suspect.

"Fine. So if Shoichiro murdered everyone." Tsubaki lifted an X-ray into the light. "From what I've seen, each one died from being either stabbed or choked. Two were choked. From what I can imagine, the choking victims were the long kills while the stabbings were quick and easy. I'm suspecting that the choking victims were Shoichiro's original targets and the rest were added bonuses."

"That's sick Tsubaki. There are no Bonus's when it comes to murder." I looked at one of the X-ray's. "Which ones were choked?"

"Ceoil and Lui." Tsubaki sighed. "I always liked Ceoil. She was a sweet girl."

"Focus Tsubaki. Keep on checking the X-ray's. I'm going to go check out the ware house. See if I can find some clues." I rolled out of the room. I really hate this wheel chair. It makes it impossible to get anywhere. Just as I was rolling out of Tsubaki's doctor's office, Youe came running towards me.

"Gumi, you have to see this?" Youe yelled. When he reached me he immediately spun my wheel chair around and pushed me back into the doctor's office. "Tsubaki, Rai! Come quick! We just hit a major break in our investigation!"

Seconds later, we were all gathered in Tsubaki's office. Tsubaki is one of the only people in town who keeps a T.V. for security purposes. Youe popped the tape into the T.V. and pressed play. For a few seconds, all we were watching was Shoichiro's empty shop at midnight. Then in came Shoichiro stumbling into one of his shelves. He was dripping with blood. Then something flew into the room as Shoichiro walked into his office.

Tsubaki gasped. "Aoki! That was Aoki!"

Aoki opened the door and flew into the room. "I'm sorry Tsubaki…but you always taught me to help all patients. Shoichiro called the office and asked me to fly over and treat his eye. He told me it was a little accident he had at home…I'm sorry." Aoki looked sincere and, honestly, I couldn't see her doing anything to any of the victims. She was just too small. I doubt she could even pick up a knife to kill anyone.

Tsubaki sighed. "You were so inexperienced back then. No wonder the eye was so poorly treated."

"I'm sorry." Aoki was crying now and she hid her eyes with her little hands.

I sighed. "What shall we do boys?"

"It's not an offence to treat victims if they lie about the causes, and since Aoki was so inexperienced at the time, there's no way she could have known what had actually happened to Shoichiro's eye. It just wasn't in her skill set at the time. I say we just suspend her from work for with holding evidence." Rai said smoothly. He really does sound like a police officer.

"Sounds good to me." I turned to Aoki. "Aoki Lapis, you are suspended from work for 30 days."

"I understand." She sniffled which was so adorable. "I really am sorry Tsubaki."

Tsubaki sighed and ruffled Aoki's hair. "Don't worry about it. You couldn't have known. Go home. You can come back to work when your suspension is dropped." Aoki nodded and flew out of the room.

"I say we have enough to at least arise some suspicion but if we really want him to be convicted of murder, we'll have to find some finger prints or something that is his in that warehouse. Since all the bodies are buried and have, most likely, been compromised by the coroner, it would be pointless to dig up there bodies to find evidence. Our best bet is the warehouse." I looked at Tsubaki and Youe. "Tsubaki, you keep looking at the X-ray's to see if there's anything that would only connect to Shoichiro behind the murderer. Youe, search Shoichiro's house for anything that could link him to the murder. He might have the bloody clothes somewhere or maybe the murder weapon."

"You got it boss." Tsubaki and Youe left the room.

"What about me?" Rai asked.

"We're going to the warehouse. I figured if Shoichiro knows were on his trail, he might try to attack me so I need some brutal strength to keep me safe." I smiled. "Plus my arms are tired from wheeling myself everywhere. Do you know how hard it is to wheel my way over grass?"

Rai laughed. "Got it Chief."

By the time we reached the warehouse the sun was beginning to go down a little. I'd say that we only had another 3 hours before our time limit would come up. The warehouse had caution tape around it but when we walked up, Rai just tore the tape right off without a second though. I guess it pays to be the alpha's son. He kicked the door open and it flew open sending a cloud of dust into the air. We both coughed like crazy but when the dust subsided, Rai wheeled me inside.

There were still blood stains on the floor but it had long been dried. The warehouse still many of its machines and even some merchandise that had been ready to be shipped or given to the town. Since the place was a crime scene, it's not like they could use any of the stuff inside. It must have halted production quite a bit. I looked around and noticed a broken window.

"Rai, was that window broken when the murder was committed?" I asked.

"Yes. Everyone figured one of the victims had smashed it trying to escape. There was a little bit of blood on the glass. By the time it was suppose to go to Tsubaki, the class was closed. When I looked for it, it wasn't there. Someone must have stolen it." Rai sighed. "Yet another dead end."

"Damn it. This guys messing with me and I don't like it." I looked at the window. "Can you wheel me over there?" I asked.

"Sure." Rai pushed me over there.

"Lift me onto your shoulders, I want to see if there's anything you guys missed."

"Just be careful. There could be some pieces of glass on the ledge. Try not to get cut." Rai slowly lifted me onto his shoulders. He's really strong. Probably even stronger then Gakupo. I'm a little impressed. When I finally got up there I examined the window. I didn't see anything but as I looked out the window, I noticed something in the trees near the forest. It looked like clothing.

"I see something in the woods, let's go check it out." I looked down at him. He seemed amused that I was on his shoulders. He's such a guy.

"Alright, I'm bring you down." Rai pulled me off his shoulders and into my wheel chair. As we left the warehouse, I saw Gakupo standing on the platform with Shou. Shou was watching us. He seemed interested to see what I found. To bad the most we had was some random piece of clothing in the woods.

Rai wheeled me over to where I thought I saw the clothing. It just so happened to be out of sight of Shou. At least he won't be disappointed if we don't find anything. Sure enough, it was clothing…but it was attached to something. I tugged at it but it wouldn't budge.

"Allow me." Rai tugged hard at the thing and out came a rotted body. I screamed. If there's one thing I can handle its dead bodies. Rai dropped the body and took a few steps back. "This just became a whole lot more interesting."

Seconds later, Gakupo reached us. "Gumi are you alright?" he looked me over for any injuries. I didn't even look at him. My eyes were focused on the body. I pointed at it in pure shock. Gakupo followed my finger and jumped back a little. "I'll get Tsubaki down to examine the body." Gakupo ran towards Tsubaki's office

Rai looked at the body closer. "That looks like…like Seeu. Everyone was wondering what happened to her. I guess, now we know. She disappeared a few days after the murders took place. I wonder how no one found her."

Suddenly, Rai was struck by something. He dropped to the ground and before I knew it I was struck too…and everything went black.

I awoke on the floor of some cement room tied with my hands and feet tied behind my back. Everything was a little hazy but that much I knew for sure. As my eyes adjusted, I noticed Rai next to me. He was awake and slowly regaining his eye sight like me.

"Gumi…are you ok?" he asked weakly.

I coughed. "Yeah…I think I'm fine." I lifted my head. "Are you tied up too?"

"Yeah. I think we were struck by a bat." Rai weakly sat up. "I wonder who did this."

Someone knelt down in front of Rai but I couldn't make him out. He looked a little familiar from what I could tell. "Do you really have to ask Rai?"

Rai snarled at him. "Shoichiro, you have done some low life things but this is definitely the worst."

Shoichiro laughed. "If you had just left things to the way they were then I wouldn't have to kill you both." Shoichiro looked at me. My vision was clear now and it was most definitely Shoichiro. He had a dagger in his hand. "But I'm not gonna kill you both just yet. We still have…" He looked at his watch. "20 minutes before Shou is sentenced to death. Then when you two go missing, well let's just say it will be a happy accident." Shoichiro stood and looked out the window above me. Looks like everyone's curious to see where you are. To bad your gonna miss it."

"Help!" I screamed.

Shoichiro laughed. "Your so silly little girl. This is a sound proof room. No one's gonna hear your little screams." Shoichiro looked out the window again. "I can't wait to watch him burn. Then this will all be over."

"Tsubaki and Youe have enough to convict you." I said.

Shoichiro laughed. "You think Aizo will believe what you say? He hates you and he already decided his verdict before you even spoke." Shoichiro spun his dagger around in his hand. "Face it sweet heart. You lost. You just couldn't play the game and there's nothing you can do about it. Shou is gonna burn and you will have no choice but to watch."

I looked around for any way out but I couldn't find one. I couldn't even figure out where we are. Rai seemed to be evaluating the situation but eventually he came up with nothing.

"Well this has been fun but I have business to take care of." Shoichiro went for a door.

As soon as it opened I screamed as loud as I could, "Gakupo! Help us!" but the door slammed shut before I could even get the "us" part out.

Rai gave me a half smile. "You tried your best."

I shook my head. "Were not done yet. Gakupo will come for us. He has to. He won't rest until were found. You know he won't. He'll find us. He will."

"But will it be too late?" Rai asked. He didn't look to optimistic and I was having a hard time keeping my hope. If we can't break out of her on our own, I know Gakupo will never find us.

I looked up at the window. "Do you think you could find a way to look out that window?"

Rai shrugged. "I can try." He slid his arms under his feet so he had his arms in front of him. He used his hands to push him up then he hopped over to the window. "I think…I think were in Shoichiro's basement. Not his house but his shop. If Youe is still looking through what you told him too, he might find us." Rai sighed. "But he's on stage now so I don' think that's gonna work out to well." He banged on the glass. "Get us out of here!"

"You know that's not gonna work."

"It's better then sitting around and waiting to die." he sat down behind me and began to work on the knots on my hands. "Maybe I can kick down the door."

"That's a thought." The ropes loosened and I slid my hands out of the rope.

"Now do me." Rai held his hands out to me. I began to work on the knots. They looked a lot tighter then mine and I had trouble getting the knot to untie. "He must have really not wanted me to break free." Finally I got the rope untied and we both began to work on our feet.

"I hope we make it in time."

"I'm sure we will. I bet the halt the whole thing until were found." The knots came free and I stood only to fall down when my legs gave out on me.

"Are you ok?' Rai asked as he worked through his knots.

I nodded. "I still can't walk yet. You'd think poison wouldn't leave me so weak."

Rai chuckled. "Cute."

I looked around again and noticed something in the corner. It only took a second to realize it was Seeu, the dead person we found. "Looks like Seeu followed us here too." I shied away from her and into the wall awkwardly.

Rai looked up then back at his knot. "Figures. He probably killed her too. Seeu was one of his girlfriends when he was in middle school. He must be going after everyone he hated. No wonder he wants us gone. He's always hated me and I know he never liked you for the beginning. He's never been a big fan of outsiders."

I weakly made my way up the wall so I could look out. Gakupo was getting Shou out of his cage in shackles. That is not a good sign. "Rai we need to hurry. There putting Shou in shackles." I stumbled back down to the floor. Rai kicked the rope off him and stood. "Let's get going." He looked at the door. "I'll grab you when I break the door down."

"Don't worry about me, just stop them." I gave him a weak smile. Rai nodded then ran to the door. He slammed into it and the wood splintered. He kicked it and a hinge broke. I never knew he was so strong. It's amazing. He doesn't look to muscular but he must be a rock or something cause he's breaking that door like it's no bodies business. He kicked it hard again and then slammed into it with his shoulder. The door slammed open and hit the ground. Rai ran over to me and through me over his shoulder. "Leave me, you can get there faster."

"Oh please, your light." He ran out of the room and down the hall. He didn't even have to break down the door when he climbed the stairs. Then, we were in Shoichiro's shop. Rai tried the door to the shop but it didn't budge. He grabbed a cloth off the counter then threw it over me. "Keep your head down."

"What?" Then Rai smashed right through the glass setting off the alarm. I threw the cloth off me. "Stop!" I yelled. Heads began to turn by the plat form.

"Shoichiro's the murder!" Rai yelled. Shoichiro didn't seem too worried where he stood. He stood on the outside of the crowd. He even looked slightly amused.

"Me? You must be joking. She's just a human." Shoichiro laughed.

Gakupo snarled at him. "Do not talk about my Fiancé like that." He looked at me. "What happened? When I came back you were gone."

"Shoichiro, he knocked us out and then tied us up in his basement." Rai walked onto the stage. Youe grabbed a chair and Rai set me down in it. "And now I will present my case." I looked at Aizo who stood on stage by the cage. "If that's alright with you."

Aizo sighed. "By all means." Aizo nodded at Youe and he jumped off stage. He grabbed Shoichiro by the arm so he wouldn't escape.

I nodded. "Shoichiro killed those people. His eye injury does not consist with what he has told you all. I am unsure what was actually the cause but it is consistent with a stabbing that was yanked away or pushed as the action took place. He has motive for killing everyone. Lui broke up Ceoil and Shoichiro's relationship. Cul allowed his shop to be robbed. Karasu wasn't kind to Shoichiro when collecting his money and Oliver probably was not suppose to be there so his death was out of convenience. Leon owned the warehouse and was probably locking up when Shoichiro came in. Neko separated Shoichiro from his wife and Sonika helped her. His motive is set. Him kidnapping us is proof enough that he wanted us out of the picture as soon as possible. We also can link him to murder of Seeu. We found her body. When we were kidnapped, Shoichiro brought Seeu with us. She's in his basement now."

Aizo stood there in silence and everyone was watching him carefully. Finally Aizo spoke. "All in favor of all charges of murder transferred to Shoichiro?" Everyone rose there hands. "Then by the power invested in me by our ancestors, I hear by sentence Shoichiro to death."

Shoichiro looked like he just got smacked in the face. "No! I didn't do it! She's lying! Why would you believe a human?"

I glared at him. "I'm not a human. I'm a Half Breed and you're a murderer. What I am will not change what you have done. You deserve to repent for your sins and the pain you have caused these people. Death is heavy. Your fate was sealed as soon as you raised your blade."

Shoichiro fought as Youe led him away. Aizo walked over to me. "Impressive work Gumi. Maybe you are worthy of my son after all." Aizo held his hand out to me.

I grabbed his hand tight and shook. "Thank you Aizo. I truly appreciate your blessing."

Aizo sighed. "Yes well I can't hate you after you saved my son from the death sentence."

I smiled. "Any time."

Aizo looked at Gakupo. "Get Shou out of those shackles. He is a free man."

"What about his other sentence?" I asked.

"He's suffered enough as it is for a crime he didn't commit. I believe it's a fair trade. The town's people will agree with me." Aizo explained.

Gakupo loosened the cuffs and they fell to the ground. Shou and Gakupo just stood there staring at each other. No expressions on there faces. Finally, I interrupted there staring contest. "Just hug each other or something. Honestly, what is wrong with men?" I crossed my arms.

Gakupo chuckled. "I didn't want to believe it."

"I know." Shou gave him a half smile. They both hugged each other.

"Shou, go take a shower. You reek."

"Go without a shower for years and let's see how you smell." They both laughed.

"Shou!" Tsubaki yelled. She ran over to him and jumped into his arms. They kissed and it was full on. Tongue and everything. It was kind of awkward but since there relationship has been halted for so long, I think they deserve to enjoy themselves a little.

"Gakupo, would you set up a wedding. I want to marry this woman right now." Shou said as Tsubaki hugged him tight and cried into his shirt.

"Now? Really?" Gakupo asked.

"Yes. Now." Shou seemed more serious then I have ever seen him. Tsubaki gave him a pleading look through her tears.

Gakupo groaned. "I'll perform the impossible and get you a wedding but can't it wait until the morning."

"No!" Tsubaki stomped her foot. "Right now. I don't need a ceremony. I just want to marry Shou."

"I could marry you but you don't have rings." Aizo said.

"Hold on. I'll get them for you." a lady from the crowd said. She looked a lot like Ceoil. "As payment for finding out what happened to my daughter and son-in-law." She ran in the direction of a ring shop.

20 minutes later, Shou and Tsubaki were getting married. Tsubaki asked me to be her maid of honor and Gakupo was Shou's best man, of course. As Aizo performed the ceremony, I couldn't help but think about our wedding. Me and Gakupo…forever. I guess that had been decided when I ran away with him but making it official will be a whole new level of commitment. I just hope that we will get to stay here longer. I don't want to leave. I'm very happy hear. I wouldn't mind staying here forever. Forever…yeah that sounds pretty nice.

.

.

.

I'm sorry! I know this took forever but I've been super busy and this chapters super short. It's like only 16 pages. That's so pathetic but I can't think of anything else to add to this chapter so I'm just gonna start fresh next chapter. Gakupo and Gumi wedding time. Super excited. That weddings gonna be awesome.

So I've been working super hard cause I really want to go to France this summer so my apologize for not updating sooner. Plus I'm applying to scholarships left and right. Eventually I will win one! Wish me luck guys. I need money for college! I hate everything! Just kidding I actually love everything except my co-worker at my job. She's so mean but whatever.

I have recently become obsessed with Psych and that's 70's shows. Anyone feel me on that. Those shows are so entertaining but my all time favorite American show will always be Bones even though most of the newer episodes aren't very good. Oh and if anyone wants to rant on anime to me, check out my anime watch list, I have every anime I have ever watched with comments. Feel free to take a look. I think I'm gonna work on Kyousei in one voice next. I'm having so much trouble with Oniyuri. Also, I was thinking I might add another extra thingy to Kyousei so keep your eyes peeled. If you like the idea of a new extra, comment please! Everyone comment! I command you! Thanks for reading and please don't hate me for being lazy!

p.s. you guys are probably wondering how I have time to watch TV. but no write. I actually watch TV. and write. I can't focus on a show for long without wanting to do something else so I tend to just listen to shows instead of watching them. Just FYI.


	18. Trust, Terror and Temper Chapter 18

Two weeks passed and everything was peaceful. The town seemed to be back to normal. Shou and Tsubaki had found a nice house. They just moved in the other day. Gakupo says he's never seen both of them so happy. I'm glad they're finally together. They've waited so long.

The poison finally washed out of me and I could, once again, walk. When Gakupo told me I didn't need that stupid wheel chair anymore, I threw it right out the door. Everyone looked down on me when I used it and there's nothing that I hate more than being looked down on. Especially when it's not really my fault…ok maybe it is a little bit my fault.

Since everything was so peaceful again, Gakupo took it upon himself to occupy himself with something else. Our wedding. Gakupo wouldn't tell me anything about it. He said it's tradition for the men to prepare the wedding instead of the women. When I asked Rai about it, he said the same thing. Since I'm one of them, I have to follow tradition. I'm not even allowed to the leave the house for a full day before the ceremony. Something about keeping pure or something. I don't understand werewolves. The only thing I was allowed to plan was my dress.

According to Aoki, it's tradition for werewolves to wear something from there fiancé's mothers in the ceremony. Gakupo had, of course, chosen something for me. It was a necklace with a crystal shaped like a heart on it. I'm sure Aizo's not too happy about this but it is tradition.

My dresses color was already decided for me by none other than, you guessed it, Gakupo. I suppose he allowed me to keep one of my customs. The color he chose was white. So, with excitement, I went to the dress shop with Aoki and Tsubaki. I hadn't met too many women while I was here so there the closest thing to bridesmaids I can get. However, I managed to grab one more person to be my bridesmaid.

"I'm not wearing a dress." Ron said impassively as he held the door open for us.

"Then you have to match us." Tsubaki said. "It's tradition."

Ron glared at her. "Don't start with me. If I'm going to be a stupid bridesmaid, you better treat me with respect or you can forget it. I don't have to do this you know."

I smiled. "But I'm still happy you are."

Ron groaned. "Let's just get this over with."

I groaned. "You're taking all the fun out of the one thing I get to do to prepare for my wedding." I frowned. "I don't get to do anything."

Ron groaned. "I hate you."

"I know." I happily pushed him over to the dresses as Tsubaki and Aoki followed giggling to each other.

"Ah, Gumi. I was wondering when we'd see you." a woman with black wings said. "My name is Ring Suzune. It's a pleasure to meet you." she shook my hand happily.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well." I said.

"Well let's get you fitted in a dress." Ring led us over to the wedding dress section. "These are all the dresses that we've ever made in the history of our town. Each has sentimental value so do be careful with them."

"All of them?" I looked at all the dresses. They were all so pretty. I've never been one for dress shopping so this isn't really my cup of tea but it's the only thing I can do to get ready for my wedding and I'm not gonna hand it over to Gakupo because I can't pick anything. He already has enough on his plate as it is.

Then a thought accord to me. "You wouldn't happen to have Aizo's wife's dress would you?"

She smiled. "I'll look it up and then bring it out for you." She walked towards the counter and began to look through a very large book.

"You're going to wear my mother's dress?" Ron asked.

I nodded. "I figured Gakupo would be moved to tears and I'd like to wear something of hers. Since I can't contact my mother, I might as well wear something of Gakupo's mother's."

Ron hugged me. "Gakupo got himself a great woman."

"If he were here, he'd say that he knew I would be." I said.

"Isn't that a little creepy?' Aoki asked.

"Aoki!" Tsubaki snapped.

"What? I'm just asking?" Aoki shrugged her little shoulders.

I shrugged. "The creepiness fades after sex, running away with him and the undying love."

"Aw." Tsubaki and Aoki sighed together.

I chuckled. "But it's still a little weird. Especially since he's a few hundred years older than me."

"That's something you come to term with when you enter this world. My husband's two hundred years older than me." Aoki explained.

"I didn't know you were married." I said.

Aoki nodded. "Happily for the last 189 years."

"That's so sweet." I sighed. "I hope my marriage is just as perfect as yours."

"My marriage is only two weeks in but it's going swimmingly." Tsubaki sighed happily. "I'm just glad I finally married the man that I've loved for over two hundred years."

"Aw!" Aoki and I sighed together.

"I think I need to go hunting. I feel like I've lost my guy card being here." Ron groaned.

"Just go punch a bear after were done and you'll be good." I walked over to where the bridesmaid's dresses were. "Well while we wait, let's pick something out for you two." I began to push through the dresses. I didn't know what the colors Gakupo chose for the wedding so I decided on blue. I mean there's got to be some blue in the wedding right? I pulled a pretty long light blue dress with a dark blue ribbon tied around the waist. We had to put a custom order for Aoki since she's only about as big as a stapler.

Ron picked out a really nice black tuxedo with a blue tie. I thought he looked really good but apparently he really hates dressing up. I mean I know Ron's a werewolf and there used to being in the woods but I wish he would be a little more hospitable. He's been a sour puss since we started planning this wedding.

Ring brought out a large bag. "Here it is." She hung the bag up on a hook outside a dressing room then unzipped the bag. It was an absolutely beautiful dress. It puffed out like a ball gown and had a beautiful sweet heart neckline. The top of the dressed was jeweled with actual diamonds into pretty little flowers. I couldn't get into the dressing room fast enough. When I finally got the dress on, I almost burst into tears. It looked wonderful on me. I bet you it's a sign from Gakupo's mother. She must want me to wear it. At least I hope so. I'd like her to be happy with our wedding just like Aizo is…well I'm not so sure he's happy about it but at least he's putting up with it which is all I asked for.

When I came out of the dressing room, Ring led me over to a full length mirror. "It looks absolutely stunning on you." Ring complemented me.

"I can't believe how much you really look like Kokone." Someone said. I turned and there stood Aizo. He walked over to me with that same impassive look on his face.

"I'm sorry. I just thought that –"

"Do not apologize. Kokone would want you to wear it." Aizo looked at Ring. "Ring, save the dress for her."

"Yes sir." Ring took my hand and led me back towards the dressing room. I took me a moment to take that in. I know Aizo doesn't like me much…but he wants me to wear his wife's dress? I don't really understand but he says I can wear it so…I suppose I will. At least it will make him happy. I carefully slid the dress off and put my clothes back on. When I came out, Aizo was gone…and so was Ron.

"Where's Ron and Aizo?" I asked.

"Some wedding emergency." Tsubaki answered. "Gakupo just ran in to get them. He didn't tell us what it was."

A wedding emergency? What could have gone wrong? I suppose I should leave it up to Gakupo but I'm too curious to let it slide so we finish placing our order to Ring and then headed out to find them. It wasn't that difficult. They were in the middle of the square on the platform. I couldn't exactly see what the commotion was all about so we rushed over to listen.

"Queen Midorine, we were not expecting your presence. What are you doing here?" Aizo asked.

Queen Midorine was so much prettier than me. Man. Why did Gakupo pick her over me? Her hair was a beautiful teal color and went past her hips. Her blue eyes were so beautiful. She looked so graceful and she was so dignified. She wore a beautiful white gown that flowed behind her. It had a sweetheart neckline and thick straps made of lace. The dress was made of multiple layers of lace. She looked almost angelic. And I thought I had picked out a beautiful dress. Hers was ten times more beautiful and she's not even being married…at least I hope she isn't.

"I'm aware." Queen Midorine said. "I was told there is a wedding coming up here. I am saddened when I missed Shou's wedding. I was so fond of him. I was glad to hear he was cleared of all crimes. It would be sinful to miss Gakupo's wedding. I would never forgive myself."

Gakupo rolled his eyes but put on a smile when Queen Midorine looked at him. "You don't mind if I attend your wedding do you Gakupo?" At which point I made my way up to the stage.

"Of course not. My future wife and I would be honored if you attended." Gakupo answered.

"Yes. We would be." I added as I climbed the steps up to the stage. All eyes fell on me. Gakupo's eyes widened. He obviously hadn't wanted me to know Queen Midorine was here.

"Gumi…how long have you been here?" Gakupo asked nervously.

"Long enough." I walked over to Queen Midorine. "I'm Gumi. It's a pleasure to meet you your majesty. Gakupo has told me too much about you."

She shook my hand. "Good things I presume."

I nodded. "Of course. I'm glad you're here. We were going to send you an invitation but the wedding is only a few days away and it's such short notice. I hope you understand."

"I do. Besides, it's not like anyone is allowed to know you're here." Queen Midorine looked at Gakupo. "I assume you'd appreciate me keeping your existence here a secret."

"We would. Thank you." Gakupo answered. I could see in his eyes how much he has wanted to ask if she was going to tell the council were here.

"Yes well if we weren't such close friends, I wouldn't hesitate." She looked at Aizo. "Aizo, would you please direct me to my home. I'm afraid I have forgotten its location. It's been so long."

"Yes my Queen." Aizo bowed to her then led her down from the stage.

As soon as she was gone, I charged right over to Gakupo. "What the hell is she doing here?" I whispered angrily.

"I don't know!" Gakupo shout whispered at me. "She never tells us when she comes here. She always shows up out of the blue."

"Well that's just great." I mumbled. I know Gakupo said he turned her down but it was only because of me. I have a hard time believing that he never had any feelings for her. She's so beautiful. I mean I know Rai said she was beautiful but I never would have expected someone as perfect as she is. She'd be the perfect wife for Gakupo. This just brings me back to my point that he should never have left here. He should have married Queen Midorine and rained as king of the Werewolves. He'd be such a perfect leader. From what the guys tell me, Gakupo was an amazing leader and one of the best generals in their history…and because of me he left such a great position and pretended to be a host at a mansion like some creepy man whore or something.

"What's the problem? We have plenty of room at the wedding." Gakupo asked.

"That's not it." I glanced out at the crowd. Everyone was watching us…and since most of them are werewolves, they must have heard the whole thing. I glared up at Gakupo. "In the house. Now."

Gakupo gave me a confused look. "What? What did I do?"

I pointed at the house angrily. Gakupo sighed and started towards the house. The crowd dispersed. Great. They did hear everything. Now they think we're fighting. That's not good before a wedding. Our weddings in 4 days. If Queen Midorine didn't show up, we wouldn't have a problem but she's here and I'm not going to let her ruin my wedding. I left my home, my friends and my mother to be with him. I won't let go of him easily. But for now, I needed to make sure I knew where Gakupo's loyalties lie.

When we were finally alone in our room, I felt like exploding with anger but when I spoke, I was almost sounded like I was about to cry. "You're not going to leave me for her are you?"

"Oh Gumi." He held his hand out to me. I looked away. I wasn't in the mood for his weird romantic stuff right now. He side and sat down on the bed. "Gumi, do you really not trust me at all? I love you so much. I told you that I wasn't interested in Queen Midorine. Why don't you believe me?" he ran his fingers through his long purple hair. "You always do this." He was starting to sound angry now. "It almost seems like your trying to test me or something? I'm starting to get tired of it. You are my world. My everything. What don't you understand?"

I was taken aback by this. I suppose I do ask things like this a lot…I can't help it. I worry. I'm not perfect. I'm no Queen. I'm just another girl amongst thousands. Nothing special about me. Well I guess there is. I am a Cat Half Breed. An important one…but what else do I have. I don't have an award winning personality. I'm not beautiful. All I seem to do is make everyone's lives more difficult.

"I'm sorry…it's just that…I don't know. I don't think I'm worth it…and I worry that you'll realize that and leave me for someone like Queen Midorine. Someone as beautiful as she is…I can't compete with that. I look like a boy with my hair so short." I looked away. "I don't mean to question you…I guess I just want to make sure that you still want me around...if you left me…I…I…"

Gakupo rose from the bed and pulled me to him wrapping his arms around me. "Shh. I would never leave you. You know that. Deep down I know you do. Stop worrying. In four days, you won't have to worry about that ever again. You are my one love. I will love you for all eternity. I've loved you all your life and I will love you until the day your die…or I do."

I shook my head. "Don't say that. I don't want to think about such things. Not so close to our wedding." I laid my head on his chest. He rested his head on top of mine. "I worry that Queen Midorine will call the guards to take me away."

"She promised she wouldn't." Gakupo said as if her saying something was law. People go back on their word all the time…and I feel like she's only here to break up this wedding. If she doesn't succeed, she might call the guards…and then we'll have to leave again. Find a new home to stay at until the vote sways to our favor. We would have lost another vote then.

"That doesn't mean she won't." I pointed out as I looked up at him. "I think she's here to steal you from me."

Gakupo rolled his eyes. "Midorine doesn't have any interest in me."

"Why do you think she showed up four days before our wedding? She's going to try to cancel it." I said.

"She knows that I wouldn't do that." Gakupo assured me.

"Does she?" I asked expectantly. "She hates women. Rai made that perfectly clear to me. She sided with us because of you, not me. She came to end this wedding and probably send me on my way to marry Mikuo. We need to get her out of here. She's going to send me back there."

"I told you she wouldn't do that." Gakupo objected.

"Why are you defending her?" I demanded.

He glared at me. "Midorine has been my friend since I was child which, as you know, is a long time for me. I am a loyal man. I know she loved me once but she understands that I'm in love with someone else. She's come to terms with that. Trust in me for once Gumi. Lord knows you barely trust me at all."

I crossed my arms. "I do trust you…just not with women. You were a host for how many years? 30? I know your moves and all your flirtatious advances towards women."

"The only reason I stayed there was so I could be near you!" He snapped. "I never wanted to be a host but I don't take a job and half ass it! I did what I was supposed to!" He turned away from me. "My god Gumi! Why do you always do this to me? You don't trust me at all!"

I glared at him. "I told you that I trust you. I only asked a question. There is nothing wrong with checking in. I wouldn't be so offended if you asked me the same question."

He sighed. "I would never ask you that because I trust you. Obviously, you don't feel the same way." He grabbed a pillow off the bed and a blanket from on top of a chair. "I'm sleeping on the couch."

I grabbed his arm before he could leave. "Gakupo…please don't go." I knew this was my fault. I don't know how to handle this. I haven't dated many guys. Gakupo is the only serious relationship I've ever had. I don't want to go to sleep knowing this ended like this. "I do trust you."

Gakupo tore his arm away from me. "Then prove it." He slammed the door behind him.

Damnnit! Queen Midorine is driving a wedge in our relationship already and she didn't even do anything! Well at least I think she hasn't. I didn't see everything that transpired. But…Gakupo's right. I should trust him. He's my fiancé. If we're going to get married, we have to trust each other. Relationships are built up on trust and honesty right? I have to give Gakupo the same kind of trust he gives me. I know he wouldn't cheat on me. I'll just have to put my faith in him.

That's easier said than done. I woke up the next morning alone which wasn't the most pleasant feeling. When I went to the living room, Gakupo had already left. I suppose I won't be trying to make up with him this morning. So instead I sat down at the kitchen and ate breakfast with Rei. It had been so long since I had spent time with him and I felt bad. We were freeloading in his house. I should try harder.

"So are you Gakupo okay? I heard you fighting." Rei asked as he cut into his pancakes. He's such a great cook. I missed his food.

I sighed. "He's angry because he doesn't think I trust him." I ran my fingers through my hair. "I do trust him. I really do…it's just…seeing him around Queen Midorine…I know they have a past together. She's known him longer then I have. I shouldn't have said anything about it."

Rei shook his head. "Gumi, you should know by now that Gakupo isn't that kind of a man."

"I know him. I know he'd never leave me for another woman…back at home…I was cheated on a few times…and I worry the same thing will happen again…and with me running from the council…I won't have anywhere to go. I don't have friends in this new world. I don't have connections that will happily let me stay with them. They'd find me." I looked down at my pancakes. "Everything about my life relies on Gakupo. I feel like this is only a burden to him. I made him leave his home, not once but twice." I looked up at Rei. "I love him. I love him so much. What will happen if he falls out of love with me?"

Rei grabbed my hand. "He loves you more then you'll ever know. You said it yourself. He left his home twice for you. He traveled all the way here with you on his back. Something that isn't easy. He ran to the point of exhaustion so he could protect you. He's given up his world for you. You have no reason to worry about Queen Midorine. No matter what she does, it won't break the love he has for you."

I gave Rei a small smile. "Thanks Rei. I needed to hear that."

"It's no problem." He leaned forward over the counter. "So, how are you going to prove to Gakupo that you trust him?"

I looked down at the table. That's a good question. "I don't know. How do I prove that to him?"

Rei smiled. "I think I have an idea."

I hate Rei. This is the stupidest thing I've ever done, and I'm running from the council. I didn't think jumping off a roof was a smart plan and the risk was high that I could in fact die from this but I had to prove to Gakupo that I trusted him and this was the best idea I had so far. It would definitely prove something. It might be that I'm crazy for letting him talk me into it but it might just win me his trust. That alone brought me up to the highest roof in the village.

Four stories. I could definitely die from a four story drop. At the least, I'd break a lot of bones. That would be pure luck and I've more than proven that I have the worst luck in the world. I'd definitely die. All I can hope for is that Gakupo will be there to catch me when I jump.

Right on cue, Gakupo and the rest of the guys came running. The sun had long ago set and the lights around town were the only lights that eliminated them in the darkness. I could barely make out there faces but I knew it was them. I didn't need to look to know that Gakupo's face was full of fear and worry.

"Gumi! What are you doing up there?" he yelled.

"Come down!" Youe yelled.

"Don't jump!" Ron yelled.

I walked to the edge and looked down. It was such a long fall. My breath grew heavy as fear began to wash over me. It looked a lot shorter of a fall from the ground. I almost chickened out…but I had to get Gakupo's trust back. So…I took a deep breath and jumped.

I screamed as I fell. It was a longer drop then I thought it'd be. Just like I had planned, Gakupo caught me with ease. I almost thought he wouldn't. I had jumped to far and Gakupo had to take many steps back before he was at the perfect angle to catch me. I slammed into him knocking him to the ground. He groaned from the impact but he seemed to be more concerned with me than anything.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he asked. He looked me over analyzing every ounce of me looking for any injuries.

"Are you out of your mind?" Rai yelled. "Your wedding's in four days!"

"Why would you jump off of a building?" Gakupo demanded. He hugged me against him. "I almost lost you. If I hadn't caught you, you'd be dead."

"That's why I did it." I whispered.

Gakupo pushed back to look at me. "What do you mean that's why? Did you really want to die? After all we've done?"

I shook my head. "You wanted me to prove that I trust you. I jumped off a four story building trusting that you would be there to catch me. I think I've more than proven that I trust you."

"Are you insane? That was not what I meant when I said I wanted you to prove it!" Gakupo yelled. He hugged me again. "Don't you ever do something that stupid again." He kissed my hair. "For the love of god. What did I do to deserve this?"

"How did you come up with something so stupid?" Ron asked.

"Rei gave me the idea." I answered.

That did it. Gakupo pushed me off him and immediately turned on Rei. "You gave my fiancé the idea to jump off a four story building! What the hell is the matter with you? She could have died!"

"But she didn't." Rei pointed out. "I knew you'd catch her."

"And what if I hadn't?" Gakupo yelled grabbing Rei's shirt and forcing Rei to look at him.

"Then I would have." Rei answered.

Gakupo stood there glaring at Rei for a few moments before he finally let go. "I'm too worried about my fiancé to be pissed at you right now." He let go of Rei and immediately went back to me. "I get it okay. You trust me. Just don't risk your life again to prove your point. I can't handle another near death experience. Since you've been here, you've almost died 5 times. If I was human I'd probably start balding with all the stress you seem to love causing me."

I hugged him. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to get married with us fighting like this." I smiled when Gakupo's arms finally wrapped around me.

"What am I going to do with you?" he tilted my chin up and gave me a kiss that was a little too long to be a simple kiss.

"I don't know. That's up to you." I whispered.

"Okay. Too much romance for me. I need to drink so I forget all of this happen. I'm already a bridesmaid. I don't need this right now." Ron stormed away heading for his house which was probably stocked to the brim with liquor. The rest of the guys soon followed.

Gakupo took my hand. "Let's get you home so you don't do anything else stupid tonight. Please tell me you don't have any more trust building activities planned."

I laughed. "No I'm done."

Gakupo ran his fingers through his hair. "And I thought putting you under house arrest was a bad idea."

I laughed again. "There's a reason why you fell in love with me?"

"I thought your spontaneous-ness was more fun when it didn't involve possibly serious injury." He mumbled.

I wrapped my arms around his arm. "I do you trust you."

He sighed. "Yeah you've made that clear."

I looked up at him and gave him a smile. "I love you."

He groaned. "Yeah I love you too."

He pushed the door to Rei's house open for me. I happily strolled inside. I was happy when Gakupo went to our bedroom instead of the couch. We soon crawled into bed together. I was glad to be able to snuggle up with him again. He soon fell asleep but I stayed up a little longer wondering how I luck I was. I would never not trust him again.

.

.

.

.

Sorry for the wait. I've been really busy but one of my biggest fans, Lucy Dreyar (check out her stuff cause it's awesome), messaged me and made sure that I finished writing this chapter for you guys. Get ready cause next chapter is Gumi and Gakupo's wedding. I know you guys have been waiting for this but you'll just have to wait a bit longer. A lot will happen and you're going to be on the edge of your seats.

In the meantime, check out Kyousei and Oniyuri as well as my profile page where you can read some of the stories that I might actually publish one day. Just look up Torrance Courtney.

Thanks so much for all your support! Keep reading!


	19. Opposite, Obsolete and Over Chapter 19

Someone find me a knife. At this point, I wish Gakupo hadn't caught me last night after I jumped off that building. I can't take another day of this. Queen Midorine has intruded completely on my wedding. I know I'm not allowed to be in on what goes on with the wedding since it's tradition for the men to plan the wedding but seriously, if she doesn't get the hell out of here, I think I might stab myself.

Let's start with Monday. Queen Midorine requested that she be a bridesmaid in my wedding. It was quite an inconvenience for Ring who had to make another dress but it wasn't just that. She didn't even ask. She came up to me, said she was going to be a bridesmaid and then gave Gakupo a dazzling smile which ended any chance of me being able to get out of that. Now that I can live with. All she'll do is walk up the aisle and then back down.

On Tuesday she spent the entire day helping Gakupo with the wedding. I stalked them all day long with Tsubaki and Aoki. Now I know that's really bad but I'm not officially leaving her alone with him until were officially married and even then I'm not leaving them alone. I know I should trust Gakupo and I do trust him but I don't trust her and I want to know if she's making a move on my fiancé. Who am I kidding? I know she is. She's been in love with him for years. No way she's gotten over him. I know I couldn't.

I had a feeling she was flirting with him. She had her arms wrapped around his arm the whole day. I could hear the flirting tone in her voice. Rai was with them and even he said she was flirting all day. However, Rai did say that Gakupo didn't seem to notice and didn't pay much attention to her. He also got mad at me for asking since I went to the trouble of jumping off a building to prove my trust and then undermined what I had done by asking what they had been doing. I suppose he's right so I didn't follow them the next day.

On the other hand, Aoki, on her own accord, followed them around and gave me the full story. Apparently, they had gone around running errands. That wasn't the problem. She had spent the day flirting just like the day before but she then asked Gakupo out to dinner that night to discuss the final product for the wedding to make sure everything was perfect. Gakupo agreed. You see its things like that that make me want to strangle her. Not kill her, just strangle her a little bit. Just so she understands that I'd consider killing her if she went anywhere near Gakupo again. It was a pretty tempting activity. I almost did it when she stopped by to let me know that they had changed the ties for the wedding from my blue that I had chosen to a lighter blue that wouldn't even match the dresses at all.

Someone find me a knife! My god! The wedding was tomorrow and I was stuck in the house all day. Again, a part of the Werewolves traditions. I was also not allowed to see anyone. So I sat in my room all day long. I slept most of the day. The rest of the day I spent thinking of every possible way I could kill Queen Midorine. My personal favorite was similar to that of a piñata only hung from the neck…and I had a chainsaw. Yeah, that was a little graphic but boy did the thought of such things really make me feel better.

I wish I could have been with Gakupo. I needed to be with him. He's been prancing around with the Queen of the Whores for the last three days and I can't stand it. I'm not jealous. I'm not. I'm angry that she's trying to get with my fiancé! He'll be my husband tomorrow and she's trying to ruin my wedding! My god! Someone find me a knife! Someone find me one! Damnnit!

After 4 hours of getting really angry, I simply gave up. There was no point in getting angry about Queen Midorine. My wedding was tomorrow. I was supposed to spend this time thinking about Gakupo and I's relationship and how amazing our wedding was going to be tomorrow.

I thought back to all those great moments between us. The exact moment that I realized that I had fallen in love with him. The first time we had sex which was under mind control but it did make me realize I could do a lot of sexual positions I didn't know was possible. Our first real date. All those great moments when he's made me like I'm the most beautiful woman in the world. The way he looks at me when he thinks I'm not looking.

I love him so much. And I am excited for this wedding…your supposed to make sacrifices for wedding planning right? That's what my mom told me when she was helping plan my cousins wedding. Sure I don't like having Queen Midorine there but I'm sure Gakupo wouldn't like it if my mother's friends came. There all alcoholics and they say the most vulgar things…but they are the closest things to family I've got. I don't even know if my mother actually has family outside of me back on Siren Island or where ever it is she's from. I can put up with Queen Midorine for now. She'll have to go back to the council in a few days anyways.

The council…will she tell them where we are if I do marry Gakupo? I bet she's spending every waking second trying to break us up. Man do I hate that woman. If she wasn't so important, I would have kicked her ass by now like I kicked that one girl's ass in high school when she attempted to steal my boyfriend. Sadly, that wouldn't go over well with the entire Werewolf community…and she'd probably send the council for me and make me marry Mikuo. My skin crawls just thinking about having to have sex with him.

Still, I'd rather have an uncomfortable wedding then not have one at all. It'll making Gakupo happy to have her part of the wedding. I can ignore her the whole time. I almost forgot about that option. This won't be that bad. I'll focus on Gakupo as I should and forget she's even there. She's not important tomorrow anyways. Gakupo and I are. I'm marrying the love of my life and I won't let her ruin it.

I don't know how many times I screamed into a pillow today but it's in the double digits. The first thing she tells me when I pull out my dress is that that she would have picked something more current and less rustic. That wouldn't have been too bad if she hadn't sniffed the fabric made a face of pure disgust and left the room. It was so obvious she hated it. It smelt like roses. What the hell is wrong with the smell of roses?

She even changed her bridesmaids dress. We had to change Aoki and Tsubaki's dresses to match hers. I'm not even getting what I want for my own fucking wedding! It was the only thing I was allowed to do and I didn't even get that! I was so tempted to run to Gakupo and tell him I wanted her the hell out of our wedding…but I didn't want to ruin our day. Unless she destroys the ceremony, I won't say anything. You make sacrifices for love and this is definitely one of them.

Aoki did my make up as I attempted to remain calm. Tsubaki was in charge of trying to keep me calm cause boy did I need it right now. I was so relieved to hear that Queen Midorine wouldn't be coming back for a little while. I took that time to put on my dress. I looked so beautiful in it. The most beautiful I've ever felt in my life. I only wish my hair was longer. I would have like to have put it up in something elegant and pretty. I can't even wear a veil. It'll just fall out.

Aoki sat down on my shoulder. "What's wrong? I mean I know you're not happy about Queen Midorine but it'll be okay."

"It's not that…I was just thinking about how I wish my hair was longer so I could put my hair up and wear a veil." I answered as I absentmindedly ran my fingers through my short green hair.

"I can fix that." Aoki said. "If you want, I can increase your hair length to whatever you'd like."

My eyebrows rose. "How?"

"Magic. I am a fairy after all." She pointed out.

"And it's permanent?" I asked.

"Only if you want it to be. I can change it back later." Aoki answered.

I looked at myself in the mirror. It would be a change but I think Gakupo would like it and I'd like to look special on our special day. I'm ready for a change. Maybe it'll make it hard for them to recognize me when we leave here.

I squeezed my eyes shut. "Do it." I felt a jolt run through my body and when I opened my eyes; my hair was down to my elbows. My eyes widened. I walked closer to the mirror and nervously touched my hair. I barely recognized myself. The hair felt so real. I liked it. I liked it a lot. I couldn't help but stare at myself. I barely even heard Aoki calling my name.

"Gumi? Is it okay? I can change it back." Aoki asked.

I shook my head. "No…keep it."

She smiled. "I'm glad you like it. I think you look pretty. You deserve to look beautiful on your special day."

Tsubaki walked over to me and began to braid my hair. "I'm glad you came here Gumi. You've done so much for us here. I never would have thought that I would see Shou again. I owe you more then you'll ever know."

"You don't owe me anything. I'm glad Shou is safe and that the dead are finally able to rest peacefully knowing the real man who killed them was punished for his crimes." I answered.

"You gave me back the man I love. There is nothing more valuable to me than Shou. Say what you want but I owe you." She gave me a smile.

I smiled and she pinned the braid into an elegant bun. Aoki fly the vail over to me and slid it into place in the bun. I was ready. I couldn't imagine myself looking any better than this. This is all I've ever wanted. To marry the man I love. Live a life of happiness. Sure this isn't the exact thing I pictured. I never would have thought that I'd be getting married in a Werewolf village or that I'd be a strange cat cross breed. That didn't matter though. This was the happiest moment of my life and I intended to enjoy it. It was time to forget about the world around me. To forget about all the worries about the people searching for us. It was all about Gakupo and I today. Just him and me. That's all that matters. I don't want to think about anything else but getting down that aisle and marrying the man I love.

There was a knock at the door. Ron had finally showed up looking just as elegant as he had in the dress shop. "It's time ladies."

I sucked in a breath. The pre-wedding jitters began to set in but I was still excited…and I was ready. Ready to begin my new life. It was time to embrace the fact that I am a Cross Breed. Time to marry my crazy werewolf husband. To fully take a step into the new world around me.

As we started down the hall, Queen Midorine caught up with us. She took one look at me and for once since she got here, she said nothing. Not a single word. She just shut her eyes and took her place behind Ron. I was confused by that but I ignored her. Today was my day. I won't let her ruin it.

We met up with Gakupo's groomsman near the entrance of the building. Shou immediately went over to me. "You look stunning. I like that long hair. Aoki's doings I assume."

I nodded. "Thank you."

"Gakupo knows how to pick them." Rai said as he admired my dress. "You look amazing. I couldn't ask for anything better for my brother."

I smiled. "Thanks Rai." I gave him a hug. "I couldn't ask for better brother in laws. I've got three of them now."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Trust me. You could have better."

I laughed. "Oh come now. You guys are great. You've done so much for me and Gakupo. I can't thank you guys enough."

"What about me?" Youe complained.

"That applied to all of you." I gave him a hug. "You guys are the best."

Queen Midorine took that moment to step in. "You're going to wrinkle your dress." She warned. I thought I heard her mumble something under her breath but I didn't catch it. It was something about my dress. Typical for her. She was still making comments about me.

I sighed. "Yeah okay." I stepped away from Youe.

Everyone began to position themselves to get ready to walk down the aisle. It would start any minute now. Rei snuck behind everyone and walked over to me. "Ignore her. She's just upset that you're the one walking down the aisle to marry Gakupo. You look beautiful. Gakupo will be amazed."

I smiled and gave him a quick hug. "Thanks Rei…for everything."

"Don't give it a second thought." He winked at me then took his place next to Aoki.

I walked outside only to be completely blown away. Gakupo had done an amazing job. The platform in the middle of the town was decked out with thousands of white roses and white fabric. It was stunning. The pathway up to the stage was white fabric as well. White rose petals littered the ground around us. As Queen Midorine began to walk down the aisle everyone turned in their seats to watch. Music began to play. It sounded like violins.

I nearly fainted when Aizo appeared behind me. "You look beautiful." Aizo said. "My wife would be proud."

I gave him a confused look. "Thank you but shouldn't you be in your seat. The weddings starting."

"Who's going to walk you down the aisle?" he asked.

I smiled. "I would be honored if you would accompany father in law."

"You're not my daughter in law yet Gumi." He took his spot next to me. "But I'm glad you will be. My son is a mess. I'm glad he's found someone who is willing to love him for all the quirks he has and, as you know, there are many."

I laughed. "Yes. Yes there are." Tsubaki handed me a bouquet of white roses. I happily took them. This is it. My wedding has begun.

I grew impatient as the rest of my friends walked down the aisles. It was a long walk to the platform. I bet Gakupo was growing just as antsy as I was. I was about to start running down the aisle by the time Aoki and Rei started walking just so that I could start this ceremony faster. However, I knew that this was how things were done and I was going to wait like a good little girl until it was time to go. I wouldn't be walking until Tsubaki and Shou made it to the platform.

It took another ten minutes but Tsubaki and Shou finally made it to the stage and took their spots on the platform. The music suddenly changed and I began the long trek to the platform with my arm wrapped around Aizo's. Everyone turned to stare as we walked. It made me a little uncomfortable but I kept my smile on my face. It was hard to keep pace with the music but Aizo made it a lot easier. Unlike most wedding, I never got a practice one before the big day so I was winging it.

When my eyes fell on Gakupo, my cheeks immediately flushed. He was staring at me in complete aw. I almost started laughing but I choked it down. I can't laugh in the middle of my ceremony.

Gakupo had done an amazing job with this wedding. Our lovely audience sat in white chairs to match the white fabric that led up to the platform. The platform was decked out with thousands of white roses. A fancy looking arch way sat in the middle. Gakupo stood to the right of the arch looking dashing in his black tuxedo; his hair braided into one long braid that hung over his shoulder. I was a little confused though. There was no priest. Who would be marrying us?

I finally reached the platform and took the few steps up to the platform. I handed the bouquet to Tsubaki as I passed her. I stopped walking right in front of Gakupo and couldn't help but smile. Gakupo was smiling right back at me, just as overjoyed as I was. Aizo and I gave each other a kiss on the cheek, as was customary in weddings. I waited for him to start towards his seat but instead he took the place where the priest would be. Oh, I get it. Since Aizo is the head of this village, he acts as the priest. I wouldn't want anyone else to marry us.

"We are gathered here today to unit in marriage Gakupo Kamui and Gumi Magpoid in holy matrimony…" I zone out after that. I was too focused on Gakupo to care what Aizo was saying. I've been to a few weddings. I know the just of what he's saying and that's all I need until I have to start saying something.

But my ears perked up when Aizo said one of the most important lines in a wedding. "If anyone has any reason why this couple should not wed. Speak now or forever hold your peace."

"I have something." Queen Midorine said.

Damnnit! I knew I should have been more persistent when Gakupo asked me if she could be in our wedding. "Not now." Gakupo whispered to her.

"No. I'm not going to let you marry her. Your mine. You've always been mine. I'm not leaving here until you agree to come with me." She crossed her arms and waited tapping her shoe impatiently.

I turned on her. "Okay that does it. I've put up with you're…" I looked at Aizo. "Is it sinful to curse at my own wedding?"

Aizo shrugged. "Probably but I think God will excuse it."

I turned back to Queen Midorine. "I've dealt with your shit all week long. I listened to you talk shit about my dress. I let you change the dresses I wanted my bridesmaids to wear. I put up with it all and now you're standing before me trying to ruin my wedding. We've worked hard to get to this spot. I left my home. I dropped out of college. I came here to hide from the world so that I could marry the man that I love more then you'll ever understand. I will not let you ruin what I we've spent so long trying to obtain."

Gakupo slid an army around my waist. "You should go my Queen. I've waited 3 decades to marry this woman and I intend to do so."

Queen Midorine's eyes narrowed. "Then you brought this upon yourself." She fished a cell phone out from inside her bouquet of roses. My eyes widened. She's not going to… "Move in!" She yelled into the phone.

"Okay, I think we need to speed up this wedding." I said to Aizo.

Gakupo grabbed Queen Midorine's shoulders. "What did you do?"

"She called the council. She must have had soldiers outside of town." Rai said.

"Get your hands off me." Queen Midorine hissed.

"Get her out of here." Gakupo ordered.

Youe grabbed Queen Midorine's arm. "Come with me your highness."

"How dare you. Let go of me." Queen Midorine yelled.

"Today, you're the trader Queen Midorine." Youe pulled her away as she thrashed about trying to free herself from his grasp.

"If you want to get married. We're going to have to do this quickly." Aizo pointed out. He looked out at his people. "Go to your homes. We will not be fighting today." Everyone began to swarm the aisles trying to get to their houses fast enough.

I waited for our bridal party to try to leave but they stayed where they stood. "You have to go. I don't want you all to get in trouble because of me."

"You needed witnesses. We're staying." Tsubaki said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Aizo sighed. "Are you ready?"

Gakupo nodded as he took my hands. "As I'll ever be."

I gave him a weak smile. "This isn't how I pictured this."

Gakupo laid his hand on my cheek. "As long as I have you, I don't care where we get married as long as we do it."

I nodded. Aizo continued on with his speech rushing to get to the important parts that had to be said. We said our vows which weren't as sentimental as I had hoped but I didn't care. I could hear the yells from outside the gates of the town. The soldiers were here and they would be barging in any minute now.

"The rings." Aizo ordered. Tsubaki practically threw the ring at me. We quickly slid the rings on promising each other love for eternity or something along those lines. The yells were getting louder.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Aizo said.

I threw myself into our arms and for that one moment, everything was perfect. We were finally together. I was a married woman. I would take his last name. This was the beginning of my life with Gakupo…but that moment was short lived.

Something hard hit the doors. They were breaking it down.

"I'm sorry but you need to move or you won't be escaping!" Tsubaki yelled. I could barely hear her over the yelling of soldiers.

I grabbed Gakupo's hand and we ran towards Rei's house. We had had our things packed since we came here for emergency reasons. I only had to grab a few things before we were ready to go. Everyone was rushing us. It was really hard to run in the wedding dress and in the end; I ended up stripping as we ran and throwing on a shirt and shorts. It wasn't the most pleasant thing but it had to be done. I couldn't ride bare back on a werewolf in a wedding dress. I'll have to live with knowing that all of my friends here saw me in my underwear.

Aizo ordered everyone to head home. They couldn't follow us any farther or they'd end up coming with us. I gave everyone quick hugs and said my good byes. And at that moment, the doors to the town slammed open…and we were out of time. Aizo rushed us into a house. He led us down the stairs into a basement where a trap door was.

"Follow the tunnel to the end. It will let you out a few miles from here. Head North. You'll reach a Human city somewhere between three or four hours. You'll be able to hide there and plan where you will go next." Aizo said.

I nodded. "Thank you Aizo."

He hugged me. It was the first time he had ever hugged me and I cherished that moment. "Call me dad."

I sniffled now feeling sad that I was leaving. Everything was happening so fast. Aizo pushed back so he could look at me. "Take care of him. That's your job now."

"Dad I don't need to be taken care of." Gakupo mumbled.

"I will." I answered ignoring Gakupo. "Goodbye. Thank you for everything." Gakupo opened the trap door and we plunged into the darkness.

.

.

.

This is the end of Book one. Don't worry. There will be a Book two. Promise. In the meantime, check out my profile and read some of my other work. Just look up Torrance Courtney. Thanks so much for sticking with me. I know I've been lacking in writing and I apologize. I hope you enjoyed Cat's Eye and I hope you will be looking forwards to book 2.


End file.
